TWEWY: Moon Week
by XGamer7
Summary: After surviving the battle with Galaxia and their first year in high school, Serena and her friends head down to Shibuya for their summer vacation. Their vacation is cut short however as a new threat emerges. Luckily they will find allies that knows what Shibuya truly is.
1. DAY 1: THE MOON AND THE NOISE

**Author's Note: This story is mostly driven by dialogue. But later on, the action scenes become the bulk of the story. Hope you enjoy this.**

**I recommend that you finished watching Sailor Moon and have played or at least seen The World Ends With You.**

**TWEWY themes are noted with the following notation: *Song Title***

**All characters and themes belong to their original, rightful owners.**

* * *

DAY 1: THE MOON AND THE NOISE

*Underground*

Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, and Mina, stepped into the Scramble Crossing, the busiest crossroad in Shibuya. After enduring their first year of high school after their battle with Galaxia, the girls are ready for some R and R, as well as getting some good deals in the shops in Shibuya. They stand on one of the sidewalk corners, they are all in awe of how big and crowded Shibuya is.

"Wow." Serena said, her mouth wide open, "I can't believe we're actually here."

"There's certainly a lot of people here." Ami said out loud. Amazed by what appears to be a new world, just waiting to be explored.

"Yeah," Raye said in agreement, "They are all so full of energy. Just walking through here must be exhilarating." She could feel all the positive vibes everyone is giving off. To her, she feels like she is in a concert.

"I just can't wait to start shopping." Mina said in excitement.

"Yeah, we'll shop till we drop." Lita said, sharing Mina's enthusiasm, "And if we're in luck, all of us can get some boyfriends.

"Now you're talking, Lita."

"So, where should we start everyone?" Serena ask her friends.

Raye gets an idea. "Hey let's check out 104." Raye said as she pointed at the tall building north of the crossing, "I hear there's a sale going on over there."

"Sounds good to me, let's go." Serena said.

"Yeah!" the other girls yell out in unison as they raise their hands.

"LOOK OUT, YO!" an unknown voice yells out, catching the girls off guard. Ami turns around, only to get tackled by a skateboarding teenager, who also falls into the ground

"Are you okay?" Serena asks in worry of her friend

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said in a startled voice, as she picks herself up off the ground.

Lita turns to the skateboarder, who is wearing a black hat emblazoned by a white skull, and wearing a black chain necklace with a skull on it. He sported a basketball shirt, along with a pair of tan shorts, and red and black athletic shoes. The boy was rubbing his head.

"What's the big idea running over our friend like that!" she yelled in righteous furry.

"Hey, I gave a fair warning, but she didn't move in time!" the skateboarder yelled back as he gets back up.

"You want to go, you punk." she said, making a fist.

"Bring it, Yo." the Skateboarder takes a battle stance.

"Beat!" a male voice calls out. They all turn their attention to the voice's source. It came from a boy walking up to them. He has bright orange, spiky hair, blue and black sleeveless shirt, along with a pair of white shorts, and a pair of shoes that matches his shirt's color scheme. What was most noticeable of him was a set of blue headphones. The boy stops between the girls and Beat. He turns his head to the girls.

"Sorry, about that. My friend here is an idiot." he said in a calm tone.

"Whatchu say!" Beat yells out.

The boy look towards the skateboarder, "You are an idiot, right?" Now apologize to them." His eyes coolly meeting with Beat's tempered ones.

"Heh… Hahahahahaha. Yeah, I guess I really am," Beat turns to the girls, "Sorry about that."

"Well, at least you know your place." Lita said in a more calm tone, crossing her arms. She still isn't quite happy about this guy running over her friend.

Serena, who now senses that everyone has calmed down, notices that the boys don't look like typical tourists, "So, do you two live here in Shibuya?"

"Yeah. The name's Neku. And you already know Beat. Who are you?"

"I'm Serena." she said with a bright smile.

"I'm Lita, sorry about that outburst." She said with an apologetic smile, while rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm Ami, you just surprised me, that's all," she had with forgiveness in her eyes.

"My name is Raye nice to meet you," she said with a graceful smile.

"And I'm Mina. Say Neku, you're kind of cute." she said with a wink with a finger on her chin.

"Umm…" Neku draws his head away while scratching his cheek, "Sorry to say this, but I'm already seeing someone."

"Really… man what a bummer," she said as she hangs her head low.

"So, are you five also from here?" Neku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, we came here to do a little shopping spree during our summer break." Serena said.

"By the way," Ami started to say, "why were you in such a rush?"

"Oh well, I need to get a present for my sister." Beat answers while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh is her birthday coming up?"

"Yeah, it's tomorrow." Neku answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What! You're waiting this long to get her a present?" Raye scolds.

"Well, there's this one thing that she would like, but it's only on sale today." Beat said, his eyes is towards the sky, avoiding Raye's look.

"Well, you better go get it before someone else buys it." said Lita.

"BWAAAAAAAAH!" All the girls reacted with weird looks to his scream. "You're right, we don't need to be standing here. C'mon Phones, we're-"

"AHHHHHHH!"

*Despair*

Everyone turns toward the scream. A giant jellyfish is floating in the middle of the crossing, it didn't even look like a real jellyfish, more like a hybrid of water and graffiti. Everyone in the scramble takes notice and they all begin to run away in different directions as their screams fill the air.

"What the?!" Neku shouts out.

"Okay, I may be no genius." Beat said out loud, "But even I know that thing is not supposed to be here! Hey, you girls better-" Beat stops after turning around to see that the girls were gone. "Looks like they know when to avoid danger."

"Don't worry about them, time to take this thing on its own turf." Neku squares his stance, taking out a black pin emblazoned with a design of a white skull.

"Oh yeah, this Noise won't know what hit it!" Beat moves into a fighting stance with a smirk on his face.

But the girls didn't go far, in fact they raced behind one the buildings. They look around, making sure no one was around. They all nod to each other. Serena raises her brooch, while the others raise their pens.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP"

*Long Dream*

After transforming, they came out to meet the giant jellyfish. However, it wasn't alone anymore. There were about 50 smaller, pink jellyfishes, surrounding the bigger one.

Mercury steps up. "MERCURY AQUA RAPHSODY" she cried out, as she attacks the swarm. Eliminating about half of them. But the giant started to release a flurry of small gels. The gels instantly turned into the smaller jellyfish. "So that's it. The giant one is producing all the smaller ones."

"Alright then, my turn." Jupiter said as she stepped up.

"JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE" she cried out, as she launches a ball of electricity at the giant. In response, all the smaller Jellyfish gathered in front of the bigger one and took the brunt of the attack. The group was all eliminated as they shielded the main jellyfish from Sailor Jupiter's attack.

"Shoot."

Mars said, "Looks like we need to eliminate all the smaller ones first before going after the big one."

"Then I'll wipe them out in one shot." Venus said as she moves in closer to the swarm. "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN," cries out as whipped a magical chain several times to eliminate all of the smaller enemies. "Now! Go for it!" she yells out.

"Right!" Sailor Mars prepares herself. "MARS FLAME SNIPER" she yelled out, as she releases the burning arrow at the large jellyfish, creating an explosion on impact. "Gotcha." she said with a grin, which shortly turns to disappointment. "What!" As the smoke clears the giant Jellyfish seems unharmed. In response to Sailor Mars' attack, the giant Jellyfish releases a massive amount of gels, like a shower, which all turn into jellyfish.

"Uhh. "Sailor Venus starts to say nervously, "I think we just made it mad."

The small ones surround the scouts as the they begin to glow. All at once, they release sudden bursts of electricity, reflecting off from one jellyfish to another. The scouts scream in agony as the electricity flows through their bodies. After the attack, they all kneel down, struggling to get back to their feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Sailor Moon shouts out with worry.

"Yeah." Mars moans out.

"I-I'm okay." Mercury stutters.

"Still breathing." Jupiter said with difficulty.

"I'm…still…here" Venus said, heavily breathing.

Slowly, they all manage to stand on their feet, facing the endless amount of jellyfish surrounding them.

"We probably won't survive another attack like that one." Mars says in a fatigued voice.

Mercury looks at the swarm. She realizes that the enemy's number would increase if the big one is left unchecked, "We need to attack the bigger one!" Mercury shouts out.

"But how" Venus cries out, "Those things will get in the way."

Jupiter turns to Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, can you get rid all of them in one shot?"

Sailor Moon nods her head, "I'll try."

She takes out her Eternal Tiare out, but before she can use it, she hears something. It sounded like waves of an ocean. Louder and louder. Closer and closer. To all their surprise, a tsunami appears out of nowhere, washing out the entire area. The girls brace themselves, closing their eyes, as the tsunami draws closer. After the sounds of the tsunami dissipate and not feeling anything, the girls slowly open their eyes. They are astonished that they are unharmed and not even wet. Even more, all the small jellyfish have disappeared and the bigger one is flinching from that tsunami.

Sailor Moon did not hesitate and shouts out "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

A beam of silver light fires from the tip of her scepter, striking the gigantic creature. After the attack makes contact, a strange sound emanates from the creature as beams of light sprout out from it and after a flash, the creature fades away into static.

A few seconds after the final blow, all the girls give a sigh of relief. Serena notices something next to her feet. A small pink pin that has some sort of black design on it. After picking it up, she sees the design resembles a jellyfish, she then wonders if there was a connection to the pin and the monster they have vanquished.

"Just what was that thing?" Venus cried out.

"I don't know, it was unlike anything we faced before." Mercury answered.

"Don't know about you guys," Mars starts out, "but it looks like Shibuya is in big trouble."

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling about this." Jupiter said in agreement.

"As do I." Sailor Moon, said as she looks at the pin.

There was a moment of silence between them. "Okay, who's the idiot that released that Noise?" an unknown female voice said.

*Forebode*

The girls look around before laying their eyes on two people. The voice obviously came from the female, who's wearing a black gloved sweater with a white corset. She has on a pair of black shorts along with knee high white boots. She also has short pink hair, pink lips, and blue eyes.

She's looking at the male, who has orange, crazy hair, a pair of tinted sunglasses, and is holding a lollipop. He was wearing a sleeveless jacket with a skeleton designed on it and is halfway unzipped, to reveal a white undershirt. He was wearing a long set of slacks, with a unique chain dangling off his left leg, and a pair white shoes.

"Calm down there, Uzuki," said the male.

"How can I, Kariya? I mean I never heard of a Noise like that one before."

"You're not the only one here. Though that was one strong Noise."

Uzuki puts on a straight face, "If we can manage to get something like that in our control," a smirk grew in her lips, "we'll wipe out all of those losers and get promoted."

The girls are listening in and the looks on their faces suggest they do not like the sound of that and grew suspicious that these two know something. Or perhaps these two are behind that monster. Sailor Moon decides to step up to them, "Just what do you mean by that?"

Uzuki turns around with an annoyed look, "Huh. Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Moon," she says as she begins posing, "The champion of justice. And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

Uzuki is not even impressed, "Yeah, what are you, some kind of hero wannabe?"

"Heh." Kariya chuckles out, "It was she and her friends that took out that Noise," Kariya said with a smirk with his lollipop in front of his face.

"Wait, THEY managed to erase that Noise." she looks back at her partner with a shocked look.

"And just what are Noise?" Mercury asks as she and the others join Sailor Moon.

"Oh, there nothing more than tools to erase brats like you." Uzuki said to them with a smirk.

"You're looking for a fight." Jupiter calls them out, making a fist in front of her.

"Settle down, ladies," Kariya said calmly, "Just so you know, we didn't sick that Noise into your town." He says while twirling his lollipop. "Even if we could, it's a big no-no."

"Just who are you two?" Mars asks in a worried, yet suspicious tone.

"The name's Koki Kariya," he said proudly, "and this here is my partner Uzuki."

"Hey, don't tell them who we are." Uzuki looks at him with slightly widened eyes.

"Don't worry, there's nothing they can do to us," he said with a confident smirk with closed eyes.

"You wanna bet." Mars moves into a battle ready stance.

"Uhh. I told you investigating on this side is a bad idea. Let's just go back," Uzuki puts her hand on her forehead.

"You're not getting away!" Jupiter cries out.

"Oh really. Well if you want to follow us that badly." A smirk appears on her lips. "Then why don't you jump off of a building." she said as she giggles. "Ta-ta." Uzuki disappears in a flash.

"Hoo boy, looks like things are going to get interesting." Kariya said before he disappears as well.

"I don't know what's going on." Sailor Moon starts to say, "But it looks like we're going to be staying here for awhile."

* * *

**_In another zone, just before the tsunami struck._**

Neku and Beat are surrounded by the jellyfish swarm.

"Man, this is getting us nowhere, Yo." Beat said in a frustrated tone.

"Just hang in there, we'll wipe them out in one shot." Neku said in response.

"Well then, let's use it."

"Not yet, we're not fully synced yet."

"Then looks like I still got some pounding to do!" Beat yells out before he jumps into the air. He dives into a swarm of Noise and taking them out with a big finish as Neku summons a trail of flames consuming the Noise. Neku and Beat suddenly feel each other's vibe and know what to do. The two partners are engulfed by a bright light. "Let's start it up!"

"No, let's end it!"

In a flash, Neku and Beat are riding on a tsunami that was catching in every Noise in the area. When the tsunami passed, all the Noise got erased except the big one.

"Alright Phones, finish it off!"

But before they can do anything, the Noise turns into static before it disappears.

*Shibuya*

Neku and Beat stood there, their eyes resting on the spot where the Noise was.

"Hah, guess it was no match for that last attack." Beat said proudly.

"No, that wasn't it." Neku responds with an inquisitive tone as he cross his arms over his chest.

"Huh, watchu talkin' about?" Beat asks as he turns his head towards Neku.

"That Noise definitely had some fight in it left but, whatever struck it down must have been powerful. Someone in the RG must have finished it off."

"That's impossible, man."

"So is a Noise that appears in the RG."

"Heh, guess you made your point. So what now, Neku?"

Neku uncrosses his arms before placing his hands in his pockets, "Well, first let's get Rhyme's present. Then tomorrow you'll be at your sister's party, while me and Shiki find some clues. And a few presents while we're at it."

"Heh, that's right you still have to get something for her. All right, I'm down with that, but if you come back empty-handed, especially for Rhyme!" as he raise his voice for those last few words, "You just earned yourself a one-way trip to the UG."

"Right." Neku said calmly, yet slightly annoyed. His mind is racing to how could a Noise was able to appear in the RG. But that can wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the first chapter. It will probably be a few more weeks before I upload the next chapter. Just thought everyone should know that detail.**


	2. DAY 2: INVESTIGATION

DAY 2: INVESTIGATION

*Déjà vu*

The girls arrive at the Scramble Crossing in the middle of the morning. The sky is blue and the sun is bright as ever. People are going here and there, as the area is crowded as usual. But something didn't feel right for the girls.

"Hey," Lita speaks up, "Is it me, or is something out of place here?" She looks around, feeling that she is in unfamiliar territory.

"Now that you mention it." Ami said as she's starting to see what's happening, "This place is crowded as ever. And I don't see any signs of police around."

"Yeah, not only that," Raye starts to say "there wasn't any news of that monster that attacked yesterday." Earlier she checked the news in their hotel room, but there were no press conferences, no investigation, no anything regarding to their new potential enemy. "It's as if, the attack never happened."

"Okay, something really strange is going on" Mina said out loud. "But then again, this is Shibuya. Everything around here happens so fast. And everyone just seem to not mind what is going on."

"But that monster was real," Serena starts to say, "and not to mention those two that we met."

"Yeah," Raye responds, "those two definitely have some connection to all this."

Ami nods her head, "I agree. Plus what they said, has me a little worried."

"Like what?" Mina asked.

"Remember what they said about that monster," Ami pauses for a moment, "the Noise. To them they are tools to erase people."

"Erase," Lita repeated, "That doesn't sound all too thrilling. Do we have any leads?"

"Actually," Serena said, getting the attention of the girls. She put her hand in a pocket in her skirt. After a second or two, she revealed the pink pin she picked up after yesterday's battle.

"What's that?" Raye asked.

"A pin?" Ami asks in confusion.

"Yeah, I found it right after we took care of that monster. Look at the design."

"A jellyfish?" Mina said in a quiet, yet hearable tone.

"Just like that monster, think there's a connection?" Lita asked

Raye puts her hand on the pin and close her eyes. After a few minutes, she opens them, "I don't sense anything from this pin. Maybe it was used as a medium for the Noise?"

"Well, I guess we just have to start investigating." Serena said out loud.

"Hey guys," Mina speaks out, "Not to sound lazy, but don't you think we should just relax and enjoy our vacation." The girls look at her with various looks of surprise and annoyance, "I mean, listen, we don't know when they're going to strike again, nor do we know what their aim is. Not to mention, we have no idea where they went to. They probably escaped into some kind of dimension like all our other enemies did."

"The fact that we don't know anything about our enemy," Ami said with worry in her eyes and her voice, "is the reason why we need to know more."

"I know what you're saying," Lita begins to say, "but Mina has a good point." She finishes with a more upbeat tone. "If we can't find anything about those two or the Noise, then we might as well enjoy Shibuya."

"Well, why can't we do both?" Serena suggests, grabbing the girls' attention, "We can enjoy the sights of Shibuya, at the same time we will be on a lookout for anything suspicious."

"That sounds like a totally great idea." Mina shouts out in excitement.

"What do the rest of you think?"

"I actually don't mind about that plan." Ami replied with a graceful smile.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Raye said in agreement as well. "Besides Mina's right, if we're so tense on this, by the time they show up again, we could be exhausted just from searching for them."

"Oh, Serena." a male's voice called from behind the said girl.

Serena turns around, "Oh, it's you." Serena was mildly surprised by who had just greeted her.

The voice came from Neku. But he isn't alone. Next to him is a girl, nearly as tall as Neku. She has short black hair, a pair of round glasses, a green halterneck top that goes past the waist and covers the bottom half of her back, a white skirt decorated by blue, transparent flowers in various shades that stops at her knees, and pink tennis shoes. But what stood her out the most was that she was carrying a black stuffed toy in her right arm, while her left arm is around Neku's right.

"Glad to see that you're okay." Neku said in relief, he was sort of hoping that the girls weren't crushed by the stampede of people yesterday.

"Yeah, same here. Who's this with you?"

"I'm Shiki, Neku's girlfriend," she answers in an innocent tone and smile.

Mina looks at her, "Wow. You look kinda hot. Especially with that dress and skirt."

"Y-you really think so?" Shiki is blushing in embarrassment.

"Like totally. Where did you get that outfit?"

"Actually, this is something I made." she said as her eyes glance to the side and towards the ground..

"Wow, really!" All the other girls shouts out loud in unison.

Shiki looks back up at them, scratching her cheek, "Well, I just sowed them together, my friend Eri, she's the one who designed them for me."

"That's kinda cool!" Lita cannot hold her excitement.

"You bet." Neku said with a smile. "Shiki and Eri are a good team. In fact, Shiki asked Eri to design a new look for her."

"N-neku" Shiki said with the blush still on her face. "Enough of that, okay."

"Whatever you say."

"Awwwwwe!" Mina responds to their exchanges, "You two are just too cute. So, have you two like kissed each other yet?"

This immediately put the two off guard.

"Mina!" Ami said in disappointment in her.

"Huh?"

"You know better than to ask questions like that."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for asking." Mina apologizes after facing the couple.

"It's okay, Don't worry about it." Shiki said as she nods her head. Then she catches her eye on something. "Hey, Serena, right?"

"Yeah?"

"That pin," she said, pointing to the object in Serena's hand, "where did you get it?"

"Well, I uh… found it on the street yesterday."

"Hmm. Hey, Neku have you seen a pin like that before?" She asked while turning her head to her boyfriend.

"No, I don't see many pink pins much." Neku said while placing a hand on his forehead.

"Are you a pin collector?" Serena asked.

"You could say something like that."

"Say Neku," Shiki spoke up and Neku immediately turns towards her, "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Oh, right." Neku turns to the girls with a smile, "Hey, we got to get going. And who knows, we might bump into each other again."

"Yeah, hopefully we can hang out for a bit." Serena responds with a smile.

"What do you think, Shiki?" Neku asks.

"That sounds like a great idea." Shiki said in a cheerful voice, "Maybe we can meet up again tomorrow. See ya around." Shiki said before she starts to take her leave with Neku right behind her.

"Those two truly do belong together, don't they?" Serena comments when the two blend in with a crowd several yards from them.

"They certainly do," Raye said in agreement.

"Okay, let's figure out how we're going to do this." Serena says as she turns her head to her friends and they all respond with a nod.

* * *

**_Dogenzaka_**

Neku and Shiki are both inside a nearby ally.

"Okay, ready to dive in?" Neku asked.

"Yeah, all we have to do is use the Player pins, right?" Shiki said as she takes out a black pin with a unique design of a white skull.

"That's what Mr. H said. As long a Game is not being played, we can use these to enter the UG."

"I don't get why he gave these to us, but thanks to them we could sense what's going on in the UG from the RG."

"I remember something about us getting bored, or something like that. Anyways, with these we can do a thorough investigation at the UG. Let's go"

"Alright."

After a bright flash, the two walk out of the alley, and a nearby person strolls through them like they are ghosts.

Neku put his hands on his headphones and close his eyes. After a few seconds, his eyes open.

"So how's the Noise level here?" Shiki asks immediately, her tone suggesting she's ready to fight.

"There's a lot of them here."

"So what should we do?"

"I'd say we start wiping them out. And who knows, we might find that special type of Noise."

"All right," Shiki narrows her eyes and stands ready for a fight, "Then let's get to work."

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in Spain Hill_**

Mina and Raye are looking around as they walked. The two are talking about which stores they should hit first. Their conversation then shifts to the task at hand before their ears catch something.

"Why am I investigating over here?" a male voice said. The girls turn towards the voice and see a man in a red-hooded coat, facing towards a wall. "Look for anything suspicious. Just what do they expect me to find."

"Hey!" Raye called out to him.

The man suddenly freezes and slowly turns to the girls. "What?" he said as soon as he faces the girls

"What are you looking for?" Mina asks.

"I-I'm just looking around."

Raye narrows her eyes, "You said you are looking for something suspicious." The man freezes up again. "Why are you looking for suspicious activity?" in an interrogative tone.

"I'm just looking out for trouble," he simply responds.

"What kind of trouble?" Mina asks in a somewhat serious tone.

"Well, you know… trouble." a bead of sweat starts to trail off his face.

The girls look at each other. After a moment, they look back at him.

"Just who are you?" Raye asks while her eyes tighten.

"Well, uh…." The hooded man jerks his head up. "Hey, is that the Prince?"

"Prince?" Raye asks in confusion.

Both girls turn around, but they don't see anyone that looks like a prince.

"I don't see anyone." Mina said out loud.

Ray's eyes open wide, realization just hit her and she immediately turns around.

"He's gone." she spat out.

"What!" Mina shouts as she turns around.

Raye turns towards Mina, "That guy was suspicious, we better contact the others."

"Right, I'm on it." Mina said as she takes out her communicator.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the West Bus Exit_**

*Calling*

Ami and Lita walk towards the Moyai statue. The two are walking silently. Lita has her hands behind her head, as she looks around."Man, I can't believe it!" Lita shouts out, "This is supposed to be our vacation and instead we're looking out for trouble."

Ami stops walking as she was inputting commands in her computer. "Trouble we shouldn't ignore." Ami responded

"Anything yet?" Lita asks as she looks to her partner.

"Unfortunately, no," she said as she close her computer and put it back into her pocket, "I've been scanning all over the place. Hopefully the others found something."

"I just don't get why Serena is checking out Ten-Four."

"Well, if the monster appeared where there are a lot of people, like at the Scramble Crossing, then it would make sense to appear in a mall where all sorts of people are coming and going."

"Man, I just wish another one of those monsters show up. They're going to pay for ruining our vacation."

"Lita..." she said with an embarrassed look with a sweat drop.

All of a sudden, they hear a disturbing laugh.

"Looking for monsters, are we?"

The girls turn around and see a young boy. He has grey-blonde hair, a pale blue shirt, and a pair of jeans along with a pair of white shoes. He is wearing a strange smile, one could even say suspicious.

"Who are you?" Lita asks.

"Oh, no one of consequence you should worry about." The boy answers with his smile still on, "If you two are looking for monsters, then you're not looking in the right place. Or rather, you're not seeing the world in a certain view."

"What are you talking about?" Ami asks.

"The world is how one perceives it. Depending on their rules and viewpoints, one could say we are surrounded by monsters right now."

"How one perceives the world?" Lita questioned the boy's words.

"Quite yes, let's just say in another world like this one, there are plenty of monsters around. There might be some just inches from your face and you don't even recognize them."

The girls look at each other. Lita looks back to the boy, "Say, how much do you know about Shibuya,"

"I pretty much know everything that there's needed to know." he said in a self-centered tone.

"Then what do you know about, Noise?" Ami asks out loud.

"Noise?" The boy looks at them with confusion, his chin resting on the back of his hand.

"Well, that's what that monster that attacked yesterday is called."

"Oh, that particular one? Sorry, but I've never heard of such a thing before. But I'm willing to bet another one would show up later today."

"What makes you say that?" she asks with an alerted tone.

"Just a feeling." A ring goes off, Lita looks down at her communicator. "Well, I'm sure that's an important call. So I'll be seeing you ladies around later." The boy waves before walking away.

Afterwards, Lita turns on her communicator,

"Hey guys," Mina said, talking from the other side, "Me and Raye just found a suspicious person."

* * *

**_Inside Ten-Four_**

Serena is in the first floor, talking to her communicator, "So we don't have any clues at all."

"Well," Mina starts out, "we do know there's this weirdo in a red-hood that gave us the slip, someone like him would probably stand out."

Ami says, "Well, if this man is with the two we met yesterday, then he might have disappeared back into the same place they went."

"So what did you find, Ami" Rayes voice is then heard.

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary," said Lita, "Except we just met some weird kid, and talked all sorts of nonsense."

"What kind of nonsense?" Serena asked

"He was talking about different worlds and different views, I didn't quite get the kid."

"Though he might be connected to this in some way," Ami started to say, "He did mention something about another one of these Noise is going to attack again."

"Are you sure about that?" Raye gasped.

"Well, he was confident in what he said."

"Hey Serena, has anything happened over there yet?" Raye asked.

"No, everything is fine here." Serena said.

"Serena," Mina started out, her voice has the hint that she was just betrayed, "By any chance you started shopping?"

"Of course not," Serena replied in a calm, yet serious tone. "This is something we have to look into as Sailor Scouts. Besides, it wouldn't be fun, if I'm not shopping with all of you."

"Well," Raye started, "let's get back to work then. Call if anything comes up. And if none of us finds anything, then lets meet back at Hachiko at three o'clock."

"Right" Serena answers before putting away her communicator. Before she could move again, something catches her eye. Heading towards the exit are Neku and Shiki. Serena runs towards them. The moment the couple left the building they vanish into thin air. Serena only thinks her eyes are playing games with her.

By the time, she got to the exit herself, there was no sign of the two. She scans the crowd for a few seconds, and finally spots the couple in a clearing from the crowd. "Hey," Seria said out loud, running to them, waving her arm in the air. Shiki and Neku stop before turning around. "How's it going you two?" she asks as she got close to the couple.

"Huh!" Shiki cried out with a surprised look as if someone just scared her. "Wait a minute! You can see us!"

Serena looks at them in a questionable look, "What do you mean?"

Neku freezes for a second. "Hold on, let me see something." Serena gets confused as Neku puts his hands on his headphones as he closes his eyes. "AHH!" Neku screams in pain, his hands still covering his headphones.

"Neku!" Shiki cries out in worry.

"Are you okay?" Serena asks worriedly at her new friend.

Neku's hands are on his knees, giving off a few huffs as he catches his breath, "Serena, listen. You need to get out of here."

"Huh, why?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream shouted out. The three immediately turn towards the scream to see a gigantic pink bear with white fur and black stripes, about two stories tall, and has graffiti-like arms.

"That's why." Neku called out, regaining his composure.

"Noise!" Shiki shouts out loud.

_Noise_, Serena thought to herself as she stares at them, _These two know about them._

"Ready, Shiki!" shouts out as he moves into a battle stance.

"Ready!" She cries out as Mr. Mew jumps out of her arms and stands in front of her, looking towards the Noise.

*TWISTER (JAPANESE)*

_What's going on?_ Serena thought to herself as soon as she sees Mr. Mew moving around on its own. The couple charge in to erase the Noise. Neku stops as he points his hand at the Noise. Immediately, lightning shoots out from his hand, making contact with the target. Meanwhile, Shiki waves her arms around, and in response, Mr. Mew keeps on attacking the beast.

The Noise uses its left claw to strike Neku, but he suddenly moves into a blur and slams into the Noise. He then goes into a flurry of waving his arms as if he's cutting into the Noise. The Noise attempts to pound Neku, but he backs off to put distance between them before raising his palm up again. But this time several giant-sized boomerangs shoots out from his hand. They go through the Noise, damaging it, before changing directions back into the Noise, damaging it further.

The Noise pounds into the ground creating a shockwave towards Shiki. Shiki put her arms up in defense, and the shockwave hit some kind of barrier, though Shiki gets pushed a few inches. She jumps high into the air along with Mr. Mew, and commands it to fly straight into the Noise's face.

Serena is dumbfounded at what she's seeing. Somehow, these two seemingly ordinary people, are fighting with some sort of supernatural force. Not only that, but they are quite skilled, as if they have done this before. As she continues to think, Shiki jumps to avoid an incoming strike while Neku damages the Noise with another blast of lightning. The Noise attempts to pound Neku. He manages to dodge its claw, but he got pushed by the shockwave. Serena could not help but think how these two are able to stand against such a creature in an even playing field. Shiki starts to attack again, getting the Noise's attention. The Noise turns around to strike her down, but Shiki jumps in the air along with a movement of her hand, thus allowing her to dodge and having Mr. Mew deliver a heavy punch into the Noise. Serena is in awe of their fighting abilities and stamina; she begins to wonder if they are even from Earth.

The Noise gives off a loud roar, piercing the air, stunning the two fighters. The Noise takes this opportunity to pound the two with success. Neku and Shiki gets thrown for a few feet away from the Noise before lying on the pavement. They managed to get back up, breathing heavily. Neku makes a movement that looks like he is screaming out something, and in response, a flurry of rocks rains down on the Noise. At the same time, Shiki sent Mr. Mew to attack again and in an instant, there were three more Mr. Mews spawning from the original (Mew Squadron). All four make contact, but only the original bounces back towards Shiki, while the rest just simply burst upon contact.

Neku and Shiki suddenly feel a pulse and the two rush towards each other. When they got close, they were in enveloped by a bright light.

"Go Mr. Mew!" Shiki cries out.

"Let'em have it!" Neku shouts loudly.

Mr. Mew suddenly grow as tall as the Ten-Four building, if not, taller, as Neku and Shiki standing on its shoulders, holding onto its neck. Serena is awed with amazement. Mr. Mew shoots out several lasers from its eyes into the Noise, before firing a more power beam, which hits the Noise hard. It struggles with the attack, giving off one final roar before it starts to fade away into static.

Serena has her arm in front of her closed eyes, shielding them from the bright light from Mr. Mew's attack. After opening her eyes, she is surprised with her mouth open. There is no more sign of the Noise. Not only that, there is no more sign of Neku or Shiki. Serena takes out her communicator, "Everyone, hurry to Ten-Four! Something just happened!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Underground_**

*Three-minutes Clapping*

"Noise erased," Neku confirms.

"That was seamless!" Shiki cries out in victory.

Neku notices something, a pin lying next to him. Neku picks up the pin. The pin is pink in general with a black design of what appears to be a bear claw attached to a shadow of a ferocious bear.

"Hey, Shiki. Take a look at this," Neku presents the pin to Shiki.

"A pin?" Shiki said in confusion. "Do you think it has to do something with that Noise?"

"I bet, and I'm also betting that Serena is involved in this."

"Huh?" she responds with wide eyes.

"You mentioned that pink pin she was carrying. Maybe, she's the one who took out the Noise yesterday."

"What!"

Neku crosses his arms, "I know it sounds crazy, but it just might be possible."

"So, should we head back to the RG then and ask her?" she asks while bringing a closed hand to her lips.

"No, not yet." Neku said before pointing at Serena with his thumb, "It looks like she's calling someone, let's stick around and see what we can find out."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**_Ten minutes later_**

"And that's what happened." Serena had just finished explaining to the girls. Little did they know that Neku and Shiki are seeing this unfold from the Underground.

"Wow." Raye mutters out, "That's hard to believe."

"Neku and Shiki," Ami says quietly, but yet audible to the others, "Just who are those two anyways?"

"Well, they were fighting the Noise," Mina said as she puts a finger on her chin as her eyes look up, "Maybe we can regard them as allies."

Lita was looking at the ground, her hand on her mouth, thinking abouth something. Her eyes widened a tad, "Hey guys," Lita speaks out, "Remember the Noise we fought yesterday and we were saved by that weird tsunami."

Ami picks up Lita's line of thinking, "You think Neku did that?"

"Most likely. Based on what Serena just told us, it seems that Neku may have a power that's in league with our own."

Raye's eyes narrow as she begins to speak, "Not only that, I bet he knows those two characters."

"You mean that guy with the lollipop and the girl he was with." Serena said as she recalls the two.

"Yeah. If Neku and Shiki have been fighting against the Noise for some time, they must know about those two."

Neku and Shiki continue to listen to the girls' conversation,

Shiki brings her hand up to her chin, "Did you hear that, Neku?"

"Yeah. Apparently, it seems that these guys must have ran into those Reapers in the RG."

"It sounds like they think those two are evil." she said in a worried tone.

"Unfortunately, they don't know the whole situation."

"Why don't we just go talk to them?" she asks with a smile, "We can clear this whole misunderstanding."

"As much as I like to, we can't. If we try to talk to them right now about everything…" Neku beings to trail off.

"You're right. Being back from the dead and all that; does sound farfetched," she eyes avert towards the ground.

"We just need to do it one step at a time." Neku takes out his phone and turns towards the girls, "And I just got an idea on how to do it."

The girls are finishing up their discussion regarding to Neku, the Noise, and the two mysterious people they met yesterday.

Ami comes to a conclusion, "Neku must know why the Noise attack innocent people."

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" Mina asks.

The girls all hum as they close their eyes, thinking of what to do next. All of a sudden, Serena's eyes fling open as she shouts out, "Udagawa!"

"Udagawa?" Lita asks.

"Yeah, let's check out Udagawa." Serena said in confirmation.

"Well, none of us went there yet." Ami says out loud, "I guess we can look into it."

The rest of the girls nod their heads and head towards their next destination. As they unknowingly went through Neku and Shiki as the two stood in the Underground. They keep their eyes on the girls. Neku closes his phone as Shiki looks at him with an excited look.

"Hey, it worked." Shiki said gleefully.

"Yeah, now I just got to make a call, then we'll head on down to WildKat. After we're done there, let's hurry down to Rhyme's party and give her our presents." Neku opens up his phone as Shiki nods her head to him.

* * *

**_Udagawa_**

The girls finally arrive at their destination. They look around but nothing catches their immediate attention.

"There's nothing here." Serena said softly.

"Hey, Serena," Lita speaks up, "Why did you say we should come here?"

"Now that you mention it, the name just popped into my head. Next thing I knew, I felt compelled to come here."

"Hmmm. That's strange." Raye mutters out.

"Hey guys," Mina call out to them, standing at the top of the stairs, waving at them with both arms, "Come here, there's something you should see," she says while having a hand next to her mouth. The rest of the girls reach the top of the stairs. Mina points toward a wall behind her, "Take a look at that." They follow her pointed finger to the same wall, and they are suddenly stricken with awe and inspiration from the mural on it.

They couldn't feel anything else as they stare at the mural, which is completely covered in graffiti. But the graffiti didn't feel like it was left by a gang, it was filled with all sorts of designs, yet it is screaming some type of message that the girls could barely understand what it is saying.

"This is incredible." Serena looks with awe. "Whoever did this must be quite talented."

"Why, thank you." A male voice calls out from behind them.

The girls turn around, "Who's there?" Serena said in an alarmed tone.

*Calling*

The man behind them was tall and slender, but definitely older than the girls. He has a pair of black sunglasses, black hair that's cut back in the front, and some facial hair above his lips and on his chin. He has a white, collared shirt, along with a black vest, and a darker pair of slacks that end at his feet, where he was wearing a pair of black sandles. The smile on his face indicates that he is friendly. "Sanae Hanekoma, at your service. But everyone who knows me call me 'Mr. H.'"

"You're the one who painted this?" Ami asks.

"That's right, and it seems the message behind it is getting to you."

"Yeah," Lita replies, "It seems to be screaming life."

Mr Hanekoma flings his head back as he chuckles for a second, "Glad to see you got the idea."

Raye asks him curiously, "So what are doing here?"

"Oh, I come back here every now and then when I feel bored." Hanekoma puts a hand on his chin, still wearing that smile. "By the way, by any chance have you heard of a rare pin?"

"A rare pin?" Serena tilts her head.

"Yeah, I hear it's supposedly pink, a few friends of mine were talking about it."

Serena goes into thought as she put a finger on her chin, staring at the ground, while she hums.

"You mean something like this?" Serena asks as she takes out the pin she was carrying.

"Is it okay if I take a look?"

"Uhh… Sure." she answers.

Hanekoma picks up the pin from her hand. For a whole minute, his face gradually turns serious.

"Yep, this pin certainly is…interesting."

"Are you a pin collector?"

"Not really." Hanekoma said as he shifts back to his usual attitude. "By any chance, can I hang on to this pin for a bit? Promise I'll give it back."

"Why?"

"I just want to do a comparison with some pins I have back at my shop."

"You own a pin store?" Lita asks.

"Nope. Coffee shop. I can make a mean cup of Joe. Maybe I can give you a sample. As long as you got the money for it." Mr. H chuckles for a moment before there a sudden ring goes off throughout the area. "Can you hold there for a second?" he asks as he takes out a black phone. "Yeah." The girls stood there as they watch Hanekoma talking on the phone "Hey, I've been trying to get a hold of you…What, a job... Yeah, I can do it. Mind telling me what's going on… All right, I'll meet up with you as soon as I get there."

"Sorry about that, I need to get going." Hanekoma is about to leave but suddenly turns back to the girls, "Say, about this pin?"

"I don't see any harm in it." Serena answers.

"Thanks. Just come by WildKat down at Cat Street tomorrow morning."

"All right." Serena nods, and Hanekoma takes his leave.

After a few seconds, Hanekoma is out of their sight. Right after that, Raye puts her hand up to her chin, "Hey guys. Does this seem a little too coincidental?"

Serena asks, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. You just suddenly got the idea of coming here. And we just happen to meet the artist of that mural."

"Yeah," Lita responds, "That does sound a little coincidental."

"But," Ami said in response, "He didn't seem all that bad. I mean, like you said Lita, that mural he made has a sense of life to it."

"Well, I trust him," said Serena said calmly with a smile as she stares in the direction where Mr. HaneKoma went.

"You sure?" Mina asks.

"I can't explain it, but Mr. Hanekoma, there's this air about him that he can be trusted with anything."

"I guess so." Raye replies quietly. "Beside, only Serena would trust anyone that easily," she said with a teasing glare at Serena

Serena puffs her cheeks in anger, but she quickly dispelled it with a brief sigh. The girls then decide to go have some fun for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**If you are curious about Neku's line in his and Shiki's fusion attack, I changed it for a reason. Since I have the two as a couple, Neku should be more respectful about his girlfriend's stuffed toy. Calling it piggy would no doubt might cause some friction between the two.**

**I hope your enjoying the story so far. Next chapter will be available in a couple of weeks.**


	3. DAY 3: MEETING

DAY 3: MEETING

*Detonation*

The girls are walking through the Scramble Crossing and just went past the Shibu Department Store. When they reached Cadoi City, the girls kept on walking, as they are discussing about what they should do when they see Neku again. Mina asks if they are going the right way, and Ami assures her that they are following the directions from someone they asked at the Scramble Crossing. As soon as they reach Towa Records, they hear a familiar voice.

'What's the deal, yo! Why are you just standing around here?!"

The girls look on ahead and find Beat. At his side is his younger sister Rhyme. She's about half of Beat's size, wearing a black hat with a tiny skull, an orange sweater that seemed too big for her and a pair of baggy shorts. She also has a bell attached to a necklace around her neck and a pair of yellow and black shoes.

"Hey, isn't that Beat?" Lita asks.

"Yeah," Ami says out loud, "That small girl next to him must be his sister then."

Raye gasps, "More than that, look who he's talking to!"

Beat is talking to their suspects, Kariya and Uzuki.

"Uhh guys," Mina speaking in a somewhat fearful tone, "Is it me, or do those two have wings?" She isn't the only one seeing them. Kariya and Uzuki both have black wings, which are shaped unlike anything they've seen before. The girls decide to lay low and learn what they can from them.

"Settle down, Skulls." Kariya said calmly as ever.

"Settle down?! Since when do you release Noise in the RG?!"

"Uggh." Uzuki is getting annoyed "I see you haven't grown any brains since you came back. First off, it's impossible for Noise to exist in the RG. Second, Reapers aren't allowed to kill anyone in the RG."

"You don't have to tell me all that, yo." Beat looks towards the ground, "And I know you two wouldn't do it."

"Then why are you making a big fuss about it with us?"

"Ain't it your job to track down who's behind this!?" Beat cries out with a step towards the Reapers while raising a fist towards them.

"Calm down, Beat." Rhyme she said gently, "We're getting nowhere with this."

"Your sister's right, Skulls." Koriya said with a smirk, "You might want to take it easy. Especially since everyone around here think you're crazy."

"Actually," Rhyme said as she glances around, "No one is really staring at us." Then she notices Serena and her friends looking intently at them.

"Huh?" Beat looks at his sister clueless.

"And you said we were doing nothing?" Kariya said cooly.

Rhyme turns around, her eyes widened slightly, "Wait a minute, are you saying?" Rhyme beginning to fit the pieces together, but still needs confirmation.

"That normal folks can see us, yeah. This is a sign that something's about to happen."

"Not this time!" A voice cries behind Beat and Rhyme. The two turn around as Uzuki and Kariya look towards the same direction. Their eyes are locked onto the Sailor Scouts, who have already transformed. "I won't allow you to use Noise to hurt innocent people." Sailor Moon calls them out.

"Uhhh. You again." Uzuki is really getting annoyed, "Didn't we tell you that we didn't sent that Noise?"

Sailor Mars steps forward and points at them, "You think you can tell us something like that so easily."

"Is that a threat?" Uzuki is now getting amused. "If you want to take me on, that's fine. Just know that it's going to be your last mistake."

"Whoah, settle down Uzuki." Her partner calls out calmly. "Besides," Kariya turns around, "we got bigger fish to fry." Uzuki follows her gaze to where Kariya is looking at, a figure wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt, black sunglasses and a pair of dark-green slacks. Kariya walks up to him. "Hey there, just what are you doing?" he said casually to the hooded man. The man remains silent. "Alright you have two choices. Either you tell me what it is that you're doing here." He moves himself into battle stance, "Or I'm just going to erase you. So what will it be?"

"I chose neither," the man said before he throws something that goes by Kariya, who immediately stiffens to what the man thrown, a pink pin. "Uzuki, look out!"

The pin transforms into a large mammoth, which has a dark blue and white pattern. Uzuki backs off so she would not get stomped. The Sailor Scouts eyes are wide open as soon as they saw this behemoth. Beat and Rhyme are just staring at it. The man who threw it, begins to run away, revealing his wings in the process.

"Looks like we got work to do," Kariya said in a resigned tone.

"No way! Lollipop!" Beat yells out and Kariya looks at him in confusion."This is our problem, yo! You go and nab that creep."

"What!" Uzuki yells out. "You expect us to take orders from you!"

"Drop it, Uzuki." Kariya calls out, "We better go find that Reaper before he gives us the slip. Besides, taking on a Noise like this is too much work."

Uzuki gives in, "Ughh. Fine."

The two Reapers give chase, while Beat and Rhyme make a stand.

"You ready, Rhyme!"

Rhyme simply nods as the two get ready to fight.

The Sailor Scouts comes up towards the two. They do not know what's going on, but they know that this Noise has to go. And seeing that these two are going to try to take it on, they agreed to fight alongside them.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Jupiter called out as she stands next to Beat.

"Yo, What do you think you're doing?" Beat shouts out.

"We're helping you out." Mercury responds.

"Thanks." Rhyme replies with a smile, "I don't think we can handle this one ourselves."

"All right." Beat says as if he's in command, "Enough talkin' and start smashin'!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon responds.

*Emptiness And*

The Noise stomps its feet into the ground, creating a shockwave, indicated by graffiti that steadily moves towards the group with earth stomping force. Beat takes out his skateboard and jumps up high, not just to avoid but to prepare for his attack. Beat slams his skateboard into the Noise several times, ending with a big finish, which hardly phases it. Jupiter steps up and performs Oak Evolution, the flurry keeps pounding into the Noise. Much like Beat's attack it hardly phased the Noise. Instead it uses its trunk to grab her and tosses her towards Beat. Beat did not have enough time to dodge her in time. The two crash into a nearby building near the ground, Mars cries out if the two are okay, in which they have their own curt reply of stating that they're fine.

Rhyme simply stands there with her arms crossing over her body in an X-pattern, eyes closed. Her eyes open in a flash before she swings her arms to her sides, in response the Noise shook as a gong of a bell is heard. "Now!" Rhyme shouts out.

Venus, Mars, and Mercury nod their heads and they perform Love and Beauty Shock, Burning Mandala, and Shine Aqua Illusion, respectively. Their attacks hit hard and the Noise stumble. In retaliation, it launches a new type of shockwave; it goes out in a red circle, and everyone, except for Beat and Sailor Moon, who both jumps out of the way, gets caught by several spires shooting of the ground and nearly piercing the victims.

"RHYME!" Beat shouts out in worry.

"Don't worry about me!" She cries out, "Finish it off!"

Beat hesitates before looking at Sailor Moon, who is looking back at him. They nod at the same time and Beat rushes in, riding his skateboard. He had been practicing a new attack and is ready to see its effects. When he got close, the Noise is ready to stomp on him, but Beat kickflips and slam into the Noise as he is spinning into a 1080 (Kick-Flip 1080), drilling into the Noise. The attack disorients it, enough time for Sailor Moon to end this with her special, Silver Moon Crystal Power. After the attack connects, the Noise explodes in static, which eventually fades away.

The pin that the Noise came from flies through the air. Beat who is already in mid-air glides towards it.

"Yoink!" he cries out as he nabs the pin, with a triumphant smirk on his face. His smirk suddenly shifts into worry as he rushes in to check out his sister, who was managing in get on her feet. "You okay, Rhyme?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about the others?"

Beat looks around and see that the girls are picking themselves up. Sailor Moon comes up to Beat and Rhyme. "You two were amazing." she said in a graceful tone.

"Heh. You weren't bad yourselves." There is silence between them, "Look, listen. Me and Rhyme gotta bounce, so see ya around!"

And with that Beat and Rhyme left, but she does not particularly pay any attention to what direction they left in as she directs her attention to her friends.

* * *

**_At an unknown location_**

*Detonation*

Uzuki yells out a cry of frustration and rage, "I can't believe we let him get away!"

"Calm down," Kariya said calmly.

"Calm down? Calm Down!? If we caught that guy we could've been promoted!"

"Still talking about that promotion?"

"Well, duh!" Uzuki starting to speak in a more controlled tone, "We need to go up in the ranks and make the jobs for all the others Reapers more awarding."

Kariya gave off a tired sigh, "Anyways, even if we did catch him, I doubt he would tell us anything. After all, he did break the rules by attacking the RG."

"So now what do we do?"

Kariya points his lollipop at Uzuki, "You can just fill in the upper management on the report. After that," Kariya points the lollipop at him, "let's go for a bowl of ramen, my treat this time around."

* * *

**_Towa Records_**

The Sailor Scouts have already turned back to their civilian forms. They are discussing about Beat and his relationship to the Reapers.

"Reapers," Raye spoke softly. Her mind is already racing to think that they must be after something.

Ami has her eyes closed, after opening her eyes she says, "Beat definitely know those two. But after what we just saw, I don't know if those Reapers are our enemy."

"But," Lita said while staring at the ground, "the guy that created that Noise was a Reaper. It was just for a split second, but he also had those wings like the other two."

"Wait a minute," Mina calls out spreading her arms, as if she's trying to stop cars going in opposite directions, getting everyone's attention, "If the Reapers we met are against that other Reaper. But if that Reaper is hurting people." She place her hands on her head and screamed as if she got dumped by a boyfriend, "I don't get it!"

"Remember what Uzuki was saying?" Ami asks as she puts a finger up to her chin. The scouts then remember her words; _First off, it's impossible for Noise to exist in the RG. Second, Reapers aren't allowed to kill anyone in the RG._

After their recollection, Serena begins to see what she means, "Apparently, the Noise should not have been able to appear like they have been doing now. Not only that, it seems those Reapers are not trying to hurt anyone here."

Jupiter protests though, "What are you talking about? Those two said they use Noise to erase people."

"I know, but… The RG."

"RG?" Mina looks at her in confusion.

"Both Beat and the Reapers were talking about the RG. What if…" Serena crosses her arms over her chest, "our world, where we're standing now… is called the RG."

"But what does that mean?"

"I think I got it!" Ami speaks up, catching everyone's undivided attention, "The Reapers erase people, right?" The rest of the girls nod. "But if they are not supposed to hurt us here, then…"

"They must attack people someplace else!" Raye beginning to understand the situation.

"Right! And that other Reaper, used that Noise to attack us here."

"Time out. Let me see if I get this straight," Mina said before taking a deep breath. "The Reapers that we thought is our enemy is not our enemy. And there's another Reaper that is apparently going against them. And that Reaper is our enemy."

Ami nods, "That's one way of putting it."

"But we still don't know what is truly going on?" said Serena as she stares at the ground. Suddenly her eyes widen, "Quick, let's hurry up to WildKat!"

"Why?" Mina asks in confusion.

"Hanekoma. He wanted to see something with that pin I gave him!"

Raye looks towards the ground, with her hand resting on her chin, "He mentioned the pin was interesting." She jerks her head up in realization, "Wait, the Noise we just fought came from a pin. So that Noise we fought two days ago…"

"Came from the pin Serena found!" Lita finishes up. "Hanekoma must have known that."

"If anyone has answers it's him. Let's go, guys!" Serena said aloud, and they dash their way towards WildKat and their answers.

* * *

**_Cat Street_**

*Underground*

The girls slow down as soon as they reach Cat Street. The girls notice a café in front of them, and they figured that has to be WildKat. After they entered, a familiar voice calls out to them, "Oh, you're finally here." They are all shocked to see Shiki is waiting for them, standing near one of the tables near the entrance.

"Shiki!" Serena cries out, "What are you doing, here?"

"I hang out here sometimes." She said with a smile, before it dropped into a more serious face, "But right now, we need to discuss on a few things."

"Yo, Shiki! Who're talkin to?" another voice called out. Shiki turns around as the girls focus their attention to Beat, who is now walking up to them. "Oh, you guys. How's it goin'? It's been awhile." He said, oblivious of their encounter earlier while fighting the Noise.

"Uhhhh. Beat." Rhyme was coming into the conversation, "They're the ones who helped us with that Noise."

"WHAT! You serious!" Beat cries out, as the girls are also in shock.

"How did you know?" Serena asked as if she is being interrogated.

"I saw you guys looking at us while we were talking to those Reapers. It looked like you were trying to listen onto our conversation." Rhymy slightly tilts her head, "Though, you guys know how to change clothes real fast."

"Hey!" Lita spoke in confusion, "We're the ones who should be asking the questions." Lita knew that she had to change to a different subject.

"That goes for all of us," said an all too familiar voice. Everyone turn their heads towards Neku, who is standing near the bar of the shop before moving towards them. "Just who are people anyway?"

"Well…" Serena begins to trail off, as the others turn their gazes away, trying to come up with a way to tell them.

"Allow me," A voice called from behind the girls, who turn around after hearing it. Only Ami and Lita are familiar with the enigmatic boy. "Everyone, allow me to introduce the Sailor Scouts."

"How do you know about us?" Ami gasps out.

"Simple. I heard a lot from you from an associate in Minato. Not to mention you gave him and the rest of us a major headache of a cleanup job."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's not important. We're all here to discuss the unusual Noise that have been appearing, aren't we?"

"Wait." Lita said before forming a fist in her hand, "You knew about the Noise!"

"Like I said before, I know everything there is needed to know about Shibuya. But I never heard of a Noise that appears in the RG before they started to do so."

"Who are you?" Serena asked in mixture of fear and curiosity.

"You can call me Joshua. As for who I am…" Joshua said with his usual smile

"He's… a friend." Neku interrupted to which Joshua didn't mind. The girls look back at Neku.

"I don't like this." Raye said as if she was trapped in a crowd, "All of us being here. It's too coincidental."

"Not really." Shiki said with her smile. The girls look back towards Shiki. "You guys are here because of Neku's imprint."

"Imprint?" Serena asked before blinking several times.

"Imprint… " Mina said softly. Then her eyes widen a tad, "Serena, your idea of going to Udagawa."

"Really?" Serena cries out with wide open eyes

"Yeah, Raye did mention that meeting with Mr. Hanekoma was too coincidental."

"That was all Neku's idea." Shiki explains with a wave of her arm towards her boyfriend. "We wanted to know if that pin you had has something to do with these weird Noise."

"Weird Noise?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, Noise are not supposed to be a major problem." Shiki said as she averted her eyes towards the ground.

"But these pins change the whole situation." Another familiar voice came out. Neku merely walks back to the bar, where Hanekoma is standing behind the counter. The girls are no longer being surprised with a familiar face keep popping up. In fact, they were wondering where he was.

"So," Neku started, "What's the verdict Mr. H?"

"You're right. These pins are the source of our problems." Hanekoma laid out the three Noise pins that Neku, Serena, and Beat collected.

"But how, man?" Beat asks as he moves towards the two, "Don't Reapers create Noise by using pins. How are these different?"

"Unlike the normal Noise Reapers use, these pins produce a scan that attracts all the Noise in the area. The pin then absorbs all the collected Noise to give its power."

"That doesn't explain why they appear in the RG." That is the only information Neku wants to know.

"Well, the Noise created by these pins are actually unstable and won't be able to survive for long. To compensate this, the pin actually creates a tear between the RG and UG, thus merging the two areas together. The first Noise actually existed in the two planes at the same time. The other two though were able to merge the two grounds together."

"What does that mean?" Serena asked as she joins the boys.

"It's exactly what I mean," Hanekoma answers. "Thanks to the merged planes, it created a space in which the Noise can thrive in." Serena hums to herself, thinking about everything that has been said between everyone.

"So what's this UG?"

"So glad you asked." Joshua said while walking to them. "By the way, Hanekoma. You got my order ready?"

"Sure thing, boss." Hanekoma said before kneeling down. A second later, he now holds a box as he straightens himself and places it on the bar. "Took me awhile but I got this done."

"Good. Now then, Serena."

"Huh?"

"There's something in there for you and your friends."

"Okay" she said as if she is talking to a stranger. Serena opens up the box and notices the five pins that are identical inside. She took the box and places it on a table near her friends, who heard what Joshua said and they all each took one.

Mina's face grimaced a little bit. "Okay, this is a little creepy." The pin is white and a unique design of a skull in black.

"Hey," Shiki said as if someone is talking behind her back. The girls look at Shiki, who was fidgeting with something in her pocket. Her hand comes out of it closed, and when she opens it, the girls are taken back. Shiki has the same pin, except the colors are inversed. "They look a lot like the Player Pin."

"Player Pin?" Raye asks in confusion.

"Joshua," Neku began to speak, "do those?"

"Indeed." Joshua answers with his mysterious smile "Your sharp as ever, Neku. Why don't you show the ladies how they work?" The girls look at the two, confused about what the two are talking about. Neku simply nods. He went past the girls and out the door confusing them further. Joshua gives his attention to them, "All right. Now put those pins on before heading out.

"You want me to wear this?" Mina exasperates.

"Not really, just be sure you have it on you. Just don't keep Neku waiting."

The girls head outside where Neku was waiting. Neku didn't say anything as the girls went up to him. "Okay, now what?" Lita asked.

"Looks like the pins are doing their job."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Serena, drop that pin to the ground."

Serena is ready to reject due out of confusion, but she decides to listen to Neku and did what she was told. She stares at the ground while her pin falls before hitting the ground. "Okay. Now what?" She said as she looked up. But Neku is nowhere in front of her. She looked around in confusion, calling out Neku's name.

"Uhhhh… Serena? Raye said in an annoyed tone. "Neku's right in front of us."

"What?" Serena is now completely confused of what's going on.

"Serena," Ami called out loud. "Neku is saying put your pin back on."

Serena let out a sigh as if her brother was annoying her. She picks her pin back up.

"Can you see me, now?" Neku asked.

Serena looks back up and Neku is standing where he was before he disappeared.

"Yeah." Serena answers with confusion, "What just happened?"

"You guys are able to see me because of those pins."

"Huh!" The girls said in unison.

"Those pins…" Neku started, "allows you to see what's happening in the UG."

"UG?" Lita asked as she blink her eyes twice.

"That's short for Underground. And that's where I'm at right now. You guys are in the RG, short for Realground."

"So you're in another dimension?" Ami asked as if she was in class.

"Not exactly. The UG and RG share the same space. The difference is that most people can't see what's happening in the UG. But those in the UG, are able to see and hear what is happening in the RG.

"So what is the UG?" Raye asks.

"Well, the UG is a space used to conduct a special game run by the Reapers."

"Game?" Serena tilts her head to the side.

Neku begins to explain about the Game and how it works, except for the parts of dying and being brought back to life. This eventually led to who the Reapers are and their role in the game is. Neku explaines it for the next ten minutes. "You got all that?" he asked after his explanation.

"More or less. " Lita answered.

"I have a question." Raye stated, "Where are the Noise if we can see the Underground?"

"Just focus on the pin and concentrate." Neku answered

Raye looks at her pin before closing her eyes. She focuses on the pin. Immediately, she hears several voices. But among the voices she's hearing, she also notices something. There were several graffiti designs just floating around. The moment she begins to focus on one of them, it closes in on her. As it comes closer and closer, Raye gradually feels cornered. Before it could reach her, she dropped her pin before she gasps for air.

"What's wrong Raye!" Serena said with worry.

"I, I think I saw them." she replied. She looks towards Neku but he wasn't there. She immediately realizes that she dropped her pin. After picking it up, she could see Neku again.

"I take it you saw the Noise."

Raye nods, "I also heard voices…"

"Voices?" Ami asked as she tilted her head.

"Yeah, but I can't make out what they were saying."

"Those would be the thoughts of the people around us." said Neku.

"What!" They all responded with dropped jaws.

Neku explains that the pin allows them to scan the area. In the scanned area, they can read the thoughts of others and the Noise that inhabits the area. He mentions that by focusing on the Noise, they become attracted and drag you into a plane where one can fight the Noise. Once in the plane, they can either flee or fight and they will end up back in the plane that they came from. "That about covers it," he said after finishing up his lesson. "Think you got it?" The girls look at each other. One by one they smiled as they nod. _Finally,_ Neku thought as he stares at the ground; starting to get tired of explaining.

"Good to see that class is over," Joshua's voice called to them. The girls turn around and see Joshua just passing by them. "Here, Neku." Joshua hands Neku a blue phone. "It's been upgraded to track down the altered Noise!"

Neku nods before opening his phone. On the screen was a layout of Shibuya, with three different marks appearing on screen. "I take it this is where they're at."

"Somewhat. The tracker only picks up on the areas where the RG and UG are merging. This is where our targets should be at."

"Where's Shiki and the others," Serena asked.

"They already went on ahead to take on the first target. I'm sure those three can handle it."

"Where is it at?" Mina asked.

"Not too far," Neku said, "The closest signal is in the Miyashita Park Underpass."

"All right." Lita said as she punches her fist into the palm of her hand, "Let's show them what we're made of." She runs off as the other girls follow her.

Neku starts to run. "Say, Neku," Joshua suddenly says, making Neku stop before he turns around. "How about we partner up for the day? For old time's sake."

Neku simply sighs as he looks down. He turns back, but didn't move onward. "Just don't let me, down."

"Naturally." Joshua said in his usual tone. Joshua then follows Neku's lead.

* * *

**_Miyashita Park Underpass_**

*OOParts*

Beat and Shiki are tense as they scan the area with their eyes looking in different directions. Rhyme is standing between them, her eyes closed, her legs squared, and her arms are crossed in front of her. Her eyes suddenly open with determination as a giant mole Noise pops out behind her. She turns around before swinging her arms, the Noise gets caught in her psych. Shiki and Beat turn around simultaneously, in which Shiki instantly sent Mr. Mew to attack as Beat jumps high before slamming into the Noise.

The girls had already transformed into Sailor Scouts before arriving at the scene.

"We're here!" Sailor Moon called to the trio. Neku and Joshua appear not long after them.

The three are focusing on the Noise as it dives into the ground. "Don't worry about us!" Shiki cried out. "We can handle this one, you guys. Go after the two!"

"Right!" Neku nods before taking off, and Joshua not far behind him.

The Scouts hesitate before they follow Neku. "Are you sure about this?" Sailor Moon asks as she comes up to Neku.

"Don't worry," he said coolly. He turns his head with his eyes beaming with confidence and a slight smile on his face, "I trust them."

Serena nods her head with an understanding smile, "So where's the next one?"

Neku flips open his phone, "The next one is near Molco."

* * *

**_Molco, a few minutes later_**

A giant Mink Noise appears into the crowd, scattering the scared populace just as Neku and the others arrive. The Noise twirls around, creating a twister that sucks in nearby cars, bikes, signs, and lampposts as the party stand their ground. After a few seconds, the Noise stops spinning and everything that was picked up drops into the ground.

Joshua gives a sarcastic sigh, "This will take awhile."

Neku looks at his partner before turning to the Scouts, "Think you can take care of this one?"

Mars simply smirks, "We faced things more terrifying than this windbag!"

"Go ahead of us, we'll be fine." Mercury reassures them with a determined smile.

"Just be careful. Meet up at WildKat when you're done!" Neku and Joshua rush ahead to the last Noise, which is near the Shibu-Q Heads.

The Scouts stare at the Noise in front of them. It creates another twister, picking up even more objects. Among the objects is a semi-truck heading straight for the girls. Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Mars duck down to avoid, while Jupiter and Venus jump up. Though they all managed to avoid the truck, Jupiter and Venus are now caught in the twister's force. They both try to use Supreme Thunder and Crescent Beam respectively, but their attacks simply go through their target. Their faces tighten as the Scouts on the ground also have the same look. Ami mentions that this fight is going to be harder than they thought.

* * *

**_Shibu-Q Heads_**

*Twister Gang-Mix*

As Neku and Joshua are reaching Shibu-Q heads, a large crowd of people, screaming and running in panic, are heading straight towards them. The two manage to wriggle their way through the stampede of the terrified humans and stood face to face with a gigantic Noise that looks like a dragon.

"Ready, Neku?" Joshua said as he takes out his cell phone.

"What do you think?"

The dragon takes a deep breath before releasing a surge of blue flames from its mouth. Neku and Joshua jump out of the way before moving on to the offensive. Joshua press several buttons on his phone, and in response, several bicycles appear out of nowhere and drop onto the Noise. Neku notices a nearby car, and places his hands on his headphones as he floats just above the ground. The car starts to float and is sent flying at the Noise. The car slams hard into the Noise as it continues its flight. The car suddenly goes back into the Noise, making contact again. The car is now totaled as it slowly fades away.

The Noise gets bombarded with another car that falls from above. The Noise looked around and sees Joshua on the ground, wearing a smirk. The Noise fires a volley of blue fireballs, charging towards Joshua. Joshua, however, simply sidesteps out of the way, his smirk still present.

Before the Noise gives another attack, a pillar of ice slowly rises below it, piercing the Noise. All of a sudden, the pillar shoots up into the sky. Neku has his hand facing towards the Noise. His eyes narrow before launching another pillar into the Noise. The Noise roars loudly before unleashing another rush of blue flames, which engulfs Neku. As the flames clear out, Neku is floating just above the ground, unharmed, while inside a water bubble with several rings surrounding it.

* * *

**_Miyashita Park Underpass_**

The trio are huffing as the Noise launches a volley of bombs from its hole. They manage to scatter in time before they get caught in the explosions. The Noise pops its head up and Shiki strikes with her Mew Squadron. Beat skates towards the Noise, avoiding its claw swipe before delivering his Kick-Flip 1080. The Noise however, hits Beat with a back slash of its claw, pushing him a few feet.

"Beat!" Rhyme calls out.

"I'm fine, yo!" Beat is on his knee before standing up. "This thing ain't goin' to erase me that easily!"

"None of us are getting erased." Shiki reaffirms their determination with her arms crossed in front of her. "Let's wrap this up!"

* * *

**_Molco_**

Sailor Mars and Mercury use Flame Sniper and Aqua Rhapsody respectively, each had an effect on the Noise. The Noise charges at the two. The Noise ascends into the air before it reaches them, the sonic boom left behind pushes the two Scouts a few feet into the ground. Sailor Moon uses her Moon Tiara to cut it off, but the Noise spins in place, creating another twister, which catches her attack. The attack is coming back to her. She reaches her hand out, grabbing it and dispelling the energy around it before setting it back on her head. Venus and Jupiter, who are already on the ground, trying to muster their strength to stand up. The Scouts stand there as the Noise continues to spin.

"Will you just stop with the spinning already!?" Venus cried out with narrowed eyes.

"Just a little more." Mercury calls out to the others, "The more damage it takes, the more it's going to spin to avoid our attacks."

"We can do this, guys." Sailor Moon shouts with determined eyes, "If Neku and the others can defeat these things, then so can we!" The Noise stops spinning before it charges towards Sailor Moon.

* * *

**_Shibu-Q Heads_**

Joshua floats in the air. With each push of a button on his phone, a beam of light pierces the dragon Noise, before a bigger beam strikes it and the process happens again. Neku on the other hand, barely dodges a barrage of fireballs before putting his hands on his headphones as seven spheres start to appear, one by one, around the Noise. The spheres gradually change color. The first sphere explodes propelling the Noise towards another sphere, which explodes as soon as the Noise gets close to it. The Noise is now caught in a pinball effect of the explosions. The Noise gives a roar, which summons a horde of small meteors coming towards the duo. Joshua quickly teleports to the ground and tries to dodge the explosions caused by the meteors as Neku places himself in another water barrier. But before the shower ends, the power of the barrier psych goes out and Neku gets blasted by an incoming meteor.

"Well, that could've been worse." Neku said as he clutches his stomach while getting up from the ground.

"It's starting to desperate." Joshua simply states. He turns back to his partner with his smirk, "Ready for the real fun?" Neku gives a slight chuckle as he squares his stance with a smile of his own.

* * *

**_Miyashita Park Underpass_**

Rhyme jumps up as the Noise dives back down. She floats in the air as she clasps her hands together as if praying. The Noise jumps up and aims straight towards her. Rhyme opens her eyes, before bringing her clasped hands above her head then behind it. A moment later she swing arms forward, stopping them with her palms in front of the Noise. In a burst of light, the Noise gets blasted back towards the ground. Shiki commands Mr. Mew to attack it in mid-air, and finishes its combo of four hits before slamming it with its two arms. The Noise crashes into the ground. A moment later, the Noise crawls to a hole next to it.

"Eat this!" Beat cries out, slamming his skateboard with the force of a meteor into the Noise. Instantly, the Noise slowly turns into static before fading away. As soon as Beat lands on the ground, he turns to where the Noise was, and swiped his left thumb under his nose as he smiles, as Rhyme place her hands behind her and Shiki standing there with her left hand on her hip.

* * *

**_Molco_**

The Noise is spinning as the scene is caught in another one of its twisters. The girls are all on one knee, holding their ground. If one is to see this from up above, their positions make an outline of a pentagon. Their eyes are focused on the spinning Noise, as they each hold a straight face, waiting for something to happen. As soon as the Noise stops spinning, Venus unleashes Love-Me Chain, which tightly wraps around the Noise. The Noise struggles to break free, but the other Scouts use this chance to unleash their most powerful attacks. As their powers collide with their target, a bright flash swallows the Noise as it slowly fades into static. After the Noise is officially erased and the light show over, the Scouts run up to each other. "All right!" They said in unison as the all high fived each other at once.

* * *

**_Shibu-Q Heads_**

Joshua quickly pressing buttons at a fast pace. The Noise is ready to unleash another attack, but Neku flings his arms wide to his sides to call upon an earthquake, rendering the Noise immobile for the time being. Joshua, now having a big smirk, brings the face of his phone towards the Noise before it unleashes a massive beam of light that engulfs the Noise. Though the Noise is still standing, both Neku and Joshua are surrounded by white aura. They turn into two balls of light that collide right above the Noise.

"A new world awaits," Neku says calmly.

"And you're going," Joshua finishes their chant.

The Noise finds itself in a strange dimension in what appears outer space just above Earth. The moon collides with the earth, creating a planetary explosion that engulfs the Noise. The Noise gives off one last roar before being erased. "That's how it's done," Neku said with confidence shown through his slight smile.

*Shibuya*

Joshua walks up to him and Neku looks at him with a more serious face. Joshua asks if that was the last of them. Neku takes out his phone and confirms that there are no more abnormalities detected. "Say, Joshua. Any idea what is going on?"

Joshua lightly puts a hand over his mouth, "Well, I got the report from all the Noise activity for the last two days. From what I read and what we experienced, I have to say these Noise are quickly evolving."

"Or someone's been fine tuning them?"

'"Very sharp, Neku." He said with his usual smirk, before dropping it to a more serious face, "The question is who though? And what is he trying to prove?"

"You know something don't you?" Neku said as his eyes narrow.

Joshua stares at Neku before shrugging his arms with a sigh, "Actually, I have been getting calls regarding to our situation. More specifically, they're from the one who is behind all of this."

"What!" Neku's eyes widened as he steps back in response to the news.

"It seems whoever it is, must have some kind of motive. And it does have something to do with me."

Neku regains his composure , "Got any suspects?"

"Well, one face does come to mind. But, I don't think he's behind it. It wasn't his voice on the other line."

"So we got no leads."

"That sums it up."

Joshua's phone suddenly rings. Joshua takes out his before answering it. "Hello… Oh it's you…" Joshua eyes narrow and in a more business tone, "So what do you want... I see… Yeah I'll be there." Joshua hangs up his phone.

"Was that our culprit?"

"It is. He wants me to meet him somewhere."

"Then I'll-"

"No, Neku. He stated that if I don't come alone then he will unleash another Noise." Joshua looks toward the ground, "Not that I'm afraid or anything, but it could be disastrous if another tear between the two grounds were to occur again."

"So what now?"

Joshua looks back up to his partner with his usual grin, "How about you head back to WildKat? I'll wrap things up for the day."

"All right." Neku turns around. After taking a few steps, he stops, "Hey, Joshua." Joshua replied with a hum. "I trust you," with that Neku runs back to WildKat. Joshua could not help smile, not his usual smile, but a more calm, understanding one. He stood there for a few moments before he walks away.

* * *

**_WildKat_**

*Amnesia*

As soon as Neku enters the doors of the café, Shiki and the Sailor Scouts, who are in their civilian clothes, are waiting. Shiki welcomes him back before going up to him. She smiles and Neku but could not help but to smile back.

"Hey." Serena called out to Neku, "Where's Joshua?"

"He had an errand to run. What about Rhyme and Beat?"

"You just missed them actually," Raye answers.

Neku nods before looking around, "Where's Mr. H?" Neku asked once he noticed that its owner is no longer in the shop.

Shiki speaks up, "Actually, when me, Beat, and Rhyme got here, he was actually on his way out. He said that he had something important to do."

"I see."

"But he left us something," Serena calls out. Neku's eyes widened a tad. Serena goes through her pocket, and takes out a pin that Neku hasn't seen before. The design has Serena's moon crest with a glittering ball on the "mouth" of the moon. Neku notices the other scouts take out a pin as well, each one contains their planetary symbol. Before Neku could ask, Serena speaks up, "Shiki already explained it to us. These pins use something called psychs and were probably made for us to make our fights with the Noise easier."

"You know how to use them?"

"Actually, " Lita says in a cheerful tone, "the moment we first touched them, we instantly knew how to use them."

"Heh." Neku gives off an impressed smirk, "Leave it Mr. H to leave an imprint into a pin." Neku notices the sun is setting through the windows. "Looks like it's getting late."

"So," Ami starts off, "Where should we meet tomorrow?"

"Hey, how about we all meet near Molco." Shiki said out loud. "There's supposed to be a big sale there in the morning."

"Really!" Mina's eyes had stars in them.

"Yeah, how about a quick shopping spree, we'll come back here and find out what our next move is."

"That sounds good to us." Raye said out loud.

"Great!" Shiki shouted with her arm in the air.

"Well then," Neku says, "see you guys tomorrow then."

* * *

**_Station Underpass_**

*Forebode*

As the sound of a bus running above ground, a tall, figure wanders about. The figure is surrounded by a white aura, his face showing that he means business.

"Are you the Composer?" a female voice calls out.

The figure turns around, only to see a young woman with long red hair, wearing red-colored business attire with a green striped tie, as well as a pair of round glasses. Her eyes have a cold, yet calculating stare.

"Who are you?" the Composer demanded

The woman simply smirks, "I must apologize. My master has sent me here to confirm the conditions."

The Composer merely looks at her, before his eyes widen a tad.

"Wait a minute. You're…" he begins to trail off.

"Ah. So you noticed. Anyways, I need to know that you will agree to the terms. And just as an incentive that you will." The woman tosses a pin to the Composer who catches it in the air.

The Composer's face tighten as he senses what's in the pin, "This is…"

The woman's lips grew wider, "What you're feeling right now is merely a fraction of my Master's ultimate creation. If you don't want it unleashed, you better make the right choice. Otherwise," her lips grew even wider, "Then I'm afraid all of Shibuya will become a wasteland."

"Very well. I will participate. I already have made MY preparations."

The woman chuckles "I'm glad you see things our way."

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the third chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I do not know when I'll upload the next chapter. I will be very busy with school projects. But hopefully I can get the next chapter up in a couple of weeks. Until then, take care.**


	4. DAY 4: GAME START

DAY 4: GAME START

*Calling*

The Scramble Crossing is busy as ever. People coming and going, unaware of the danger their city will be in. Except for one, Neku Sakuraba. He was running for some time before stopping in the middle of the street to catch his breath. _Dang it, Joshua!_ Neku thought out as he looks at his phone, _What are you thinking?! _On his phone, the text on it reads:

A NEW GAME WILL BEGIN.  
HEAD FOR HACHIKO.

Neku puts his phone away before sprinting to where the text told him to go. Within a minute, Neku reaches the statue of Hachiko. After looking around, there is no sign of Joshua. Neku faces towards the ground with his shoulders slouched. _Joshua… What are you up to?_

"Neku!" Shiki's voice calls out to him. Neku quickly looks up before spinning around. Shiki is huffing, hanging on to between her arms and stomach. "Did you get it, too?"

"You mean that text?" Neku responds.

Shiki merely nods her head. "What does it mean?"

"Don't know."

"Yo!" Beat's voice rings throughout the area, "What's goin' on?!" Beat and Rhyme reach to where Neku and Shiki are. Beat looks around, but couldn't find who he's looking for. "Where's Mr. High and Mighty at?!" his voice indicating that he is seriously ticked off.

Before Neku could answer, a familiar voice speaks, "I'm afraid he won't be coming." They all turn around to see Kariya, not wearing his wings, just leaning on the statue. He takes the lollipop out of his mouth before turning his body towards the former players.

"What do you mean?" Neku asked in a demanding tone.

"It's exactly what I mean. So I've been put in charge in filling you in what's happening."

"You mean this game that we just been invited to?"

"Right. This game is for you to participate or not," Kariya said while twirling his lollipop, "However, the fate of Shibuya rides on this game."

Neku's face tightens "So we're-"

"Relax," Kariya interrupts in a relaxed tone, "You'll be playing to protect the place."

"So, why are you here?" Shiki asked.

"Like I said, Composer's orders. I'm here to explain what's going on and what you need to do.

Beat stares at the Reaper "Get on with it, yo!"

"This game, is between the Composer and the Mastermind. The game is Reaper Sport 2.

"Hide and Seek." Neku answers

"Correct. You should consider them the Game Masters of the game. Your role, is to find the Mastermind and defeat him."

"The Mastermind?" Neku blinks couple of times, before his eyes tighten a bit, "You mean the one behind these altered Noise."

"Exactly" Kariya says as he lazily points his lollipop at the former players.

Neku narrows his eyes, "And in this game, we're like the Composer's troops on the front line."

"Right. However, while you're going to be looking for the Mastermind, his subordinates will be looking for the Composer."

"Ha. That's nothing to worry about. "Beat said out loud, "If they do manage to find him then they'll get toast."

"Not exactly," drawing out the first word to give an emphasis, "You see, he is not allowed to use his powers as a Composer. Which puts him at the level of a player at best."

"What!" Shiki's eyes shoot open, "Why would he agree to those terms?" Shiki asked incredulously.

"Let's just say the Mastermind has something special. The Composer was given a hint to whatever it is."

"But couldn't he just stop what the Mastermind is planning to release?" Rhyme asks questionably.

"Wait." Neku realizes something as he flashes back to what Joshua said yesterday.

_No, Neku. He stated that if I don't come alone then he will unleash another Noise. Not that I'm afraid or anything, but it could be disastrous if another tear between the two grounds were to occur again_

"Say, do you know what happens when the UG and RG collide?"

Kariya hums to the thought, "Well, the two realms are not meant to mingle with another." He turns his gaze towards the sky, "If I were to guess, it could throw Shibuya into chaos." he turns his gaze back at them, "And I don't mean the Noise running loose. For those without strong imagination and ideals, I'm afraid they won't be able to exist or they might start doing crazy things, whatever comes first."

Shiki puts her hand towards her chin, "So, the Composer agreed to this game in order to protect Shibuya."

"Exactly."

Neku brings his hand in front of him, palm facing the sky, "So, any idea where the Mastermind's at?"

Kariya sighs "That will be the tricky part. Apparently if you take down one of their major figures, you get a clue hinting to where he's at." Kariya pops his lollipop into his mouth, "But again, you don't have to play if you don't want to."

The four look at each other before nodding their heads. Shiki looks at Kariya, "How do we enter?"

Kariya takes out his lollipop, "Simple, just head into the UG and you'll automatically enter with the other players.

"Other players?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, this is a special game. This time around, it's the living that plays."

"What!" Neku and his friends all scream in unison

"All the players had been filled in on what they should do once the game starts. When it does, they will all be transported to the UG."

"Is there an entry fee?" Shiki asked with worry.

"Like I said it's a special game. So you don't have to worry about losing anything important. Any more questions?" Kariya puts the lollipop back into his mouth.

"How do we lose and what happens?" Neku asked

"Well, if all the Composer's Players have been erased. Then I'm afraid it's game over. If the Composer also takes the fall, we lose. And if we lose well, I could see this place being less lively. Anything else?"

"Are you going to be in it?" Beat asked bluntly.

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?" Rhyme asked

"I'm allowed to take out any of the altered Noise released by the Mastermind. However, I cannot interfere with the players. So I'm afraid you're on your own once the game starts."

"And when does it start?" Shiki asked

"In about ten minutes. You better be ready for anything. and with that I'm out." Kariya disappears into the UG and from their view. They all look at each other before nodding to one another. They each take out their Player pins. They close their eyes before they are caught in a flash of light. They are now part of the UG once again, playing for the fate of Shibuya.

The party looks at the nearby clock. The moment it hit ten o'clock, all their phones ring out. They all take out their phones and read the text:

FIND A PARTNER.  
TIME LIMIT: 30 MINUTES.  
ALL INDIVIDUALS WILL BE REJECTED.

"Ready to do this Shiki?" Neku asks as he looks at her with a smile.

"Do you have to ask?" she responds with a confident smile.

But before they could make their pact official, "AHHHHHHHHH" a familiar voice cries out that sends a shock to Shiki. She looks behind her and finds Eri, surrounded by frog Noise. "W-what are these things? Are these the Noise?" she cries out.

"Eri!" Shiki calls out as she ran to her.

"Shiki! You're in this too?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Never mind that! Make a pact with me!"

"O-okay"

The two clasp their hands together and immediately surrounded by a bright light. As the Noise draw close, Mr. Mew acts on its own will. Eri looks at the Noise, before closing up her fists. She takes a pen from her pocket and stands in a battle stance. Shiki commands Mr. Mew to strike down the incoming Noise. Before another Noise could land a blow on Eri, she started swinging her pen as if she's drawing in the air. In an instant, the Noise was taking damage as it was being slashed by a real sword. After a minute or so, the Noise got erased.

"Whew." Eri let out. "You saved me."

"You're my best friend. I would never abandon…" Shiki trails off before gasping, looking at Neku. Her eyes are filled with guilt, "Neku. I-I'm…"

"It's okay." He said with an understanding smile, "You did what you could to save Eri."

"But what about you?" Her voice is full of concern.

"Well," Neku starts to say before trailing off as he looks at Beat and Rhyme.

"Sorry man," Beat places a hand behind his head, "I already made my pact with Rhyme."

"Then who can Neku partner with?" Shiki asks, "Joshua isn't here. And I doubt there's anyone else that would make a pact with Neku."

"Wait. I know who to make a pact with." Neku states.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mind holding down the fort." he said with a smile.

"You bet."

"All right. Be careful, these Noise are strong." And with that, Neku heads out to the east.

Shiki turns to Eri. "Hey, Eri. What are you doing in this game?"

"I want to protect Shibuya. You know that guy in the coffee shop we recently been going to?"

"Mr. Hanekoma!" Shiki replied with a raised voice.

"Yeah, he told me that I have potential. He said that Shibuya is in danger and asked if I want to protect it. When I agreed he gave me this pin." Eri takes out the inversed version of the Player Pin. "By the way, it felt like you know what you were doing."

"Well, you see…"

* * *

**_Molco, minutes before the Game begins._**

*Underground*

"What's taking those guys so long?" Lita asks out loud, with a slight hint of frustration.

"I don't know," Ami answers, her tone indicating she is worried.

"You don't think ther're facing another Noise do you?" Raye suddenly begins to worry.

"Why don't we look for them?" Mina asks with a solemn voice.

Serena shakes her head before turning to her friends with a gentle smile, "How about we wait for a little bit? If they don't show up in ten minutes, then we'll look for them."

Two minutes later, multiple rings fill the air. In fact, they were pretty close to the girls. The girls realize the rings are coming from their pockets. After reaching into them, to each of their surprise, they all have a cell phone. Serena's silver, Ami's blue, Raye's red, Lita's green, and Mina's yellow. They all opened the phones to read the message in them:

FIND A PARTNER.  
TIME LIMIT: 30 MINUTES.  
ALL INDIVIDUALS WILL BE REJECTED.

The moment they read the text they were instantly hypnotized for a moment. It happens in a flash, but somehow they instantly know what's happening and how to win this game. During this moment, they were enveloped in a flash of light, not recognizing what just occurred.

"Could this be a Reaper's Game?" Mina asks with fear as she brings a hand closed hand towards her chin.

"Considering everything just now is to how Neku explained it. I guess so." Raye answered.

*Despair*

They hear a weird noise. They turn around, to see an army of frogs, with tattoos for legs.

"Noise!" Lita cries out.

"Hurry everyone, Transform." Serena calls out and the girls transform. After their transformation, they stand ready against the Noise.

Jupiter looks at an incoming Noise. Jupiter charge her hands for Sparkling Wide Pressure. She tossed the electrical orb at the Noise. However, the attack merely fizzles upon impact, the Noise unaffected, taking her and the other scouts by surprise. Their shock gives the Noise the opportunity to land blows on the scouts. "What's going on?"

Ami realizes what went wrong. "We need to make pacts!" The girls look at her, "Remember what Neku said. In the Reapers' Game, players need to make a pact with another player in order to survive."

"Okay, but who's partnering with who?"

"Jupiter!" Venus cries out with her hand outstretched. Jupiter nods before grasping her hand. At that moment, the two are surrounded by a blue light. After that they turn their attention to the Noise. Jupiter rushes at the Noise. She makes a right cross at a nearby Noise, creating a spark on contact. This is the psych that Mr. Hanekoma gave her. Venus on the other hand has her hand outstretched in front of her, her palm aimed at a group of Noise. She fires several beams, similar to her Crescent Beam but smaller and drastically weaker. The upside is that she doesn't have to wait to charge for the attack.

After the initial horde is gone. The two scouts look at each other in triumph. "Wow, you guys were amazing." Sailor Moon said out loud.

"Oh Yeah!" Venus yells excitedly, "Now we're talking!"

"That's great and all Venus…" Mars said, "But what about the rest of us?"

"There's only one more pact left between the three of us." Mercury points out.

There is a small silence before Sailor Moon breaks it up, "Mercury…" she says solemnly, "You make a pact with Mars."

"WHAT!" was the scouts' main reaction.

Mars immediately yells at her in disbelief "If we do that, what about you?!"

"Well…" The Moon Princess honestly has no idea what to do if they make a pact. However, she is willing to do what is necessary to protect her friends.

Mercury places her hand on her chest, "It is our duty to protect you as well."

Mars looks at Mercury, "Mercury, why don't you partner up with Sailor Moon,"

Sailor Moon protests, "Then you will be all alone. And if you don't find a partner…"

"It's a risk I'm willing to make," Mars said solemnly.

"No! You make a pact with Mercury!" Sailor Moon pleads before facing towards the ground, "As for me…"

"Care to be my partner?" a male voice calls out to her. Sailor Moon turns around to find Neku staring at her. She stares at Neku as he reaches out to her. "Well, do you accept?"

Sailor Moon looks at Mercury and Mars. The two look at each other before nodding to each other. Mercury and Mars form the pact necessary for the game. Sailor Moon looks back at Neku before nodding, "Yes, I accept." She grasps his hand and the two are surrounded in a blue light. And just in time, as another horde of Noise gangs up on them.

*Twister*

Sailor Mercury steps up and crosses her right arm over her body. Her hand of the said arm, is surrounded in a cold, blue aura. She dispels the energy in front of her as she swings her arm around, creating a small explosion of ice in the middle of the group. Sailor Mars clasp her hands, with both index fingers pointing upward. Immediately, several fireballs fall from the sky, creating small explosions on contact with the ground and the Noise.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon takes out her scepter and with each swing, she releases a golden wave shaped like a crescent moon (Crescent Wave). She ends with one final swing that sends a beam of light at the Noise in that direction. Most of the Noise in her line of fire are erased, but a few keep on coming. Neku raises his palm in front of him before releasing a spray of blue spheres in a rapid pace, which finishes off the last of the Noise.

"That's the last of them," Neku called out. Neku turns around to see his new partner, "You were pretty good out there."

"Thanks," Sailor Moon responds with a smile, "You too."

* * *

**_Unknown Area_**

Kariya and Uzuki are huffing. The two looked tired as their clothing indicates that they were in some sort of struggle.

"I can't believe it!" Uzuki cries out, "I don't recall this as part of the rules!"

"Well, it's like the Reaper's Game that's for sure." Kariya said calmly.

"What are you talking about?! That was definitely no ordinary player! Of all the nerve to ambush us!"

"The rules clearly state that we aren't allowed to interfere with the players. But that doesn't mean they can interfere with us."

"How can you take this so calmly!?"

"First, take a breather. Second, think about it. If the enemy is using a loophole against us. That doesn't mean we can use one ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. We assist the players." His sunglasses glinted for a moment, "Without assisting them directly."

* * *

**_Molco_**

*Underground*

Neku finishes explaining to the girls about what this game is all about and how it's played. After asking their final questions, Mercury and Mars went one direction, while Jupiter and Venus went in another direction. It is now just Neku and Sailor Moon standing around. "Where to now, Neku?" Sailor Moons asks.

"Let's head back to 104." Neku responds. Before they could take off, both of their phones went off. Neku takes a look at the new message:

THE TRUE GAME NOW BEGINS:

ELIMINATE THE MASTERMIND.  
TIME LIMIT: 4 DAYS  
FAILURE WILL LEAD TO ERASURE.

After reading the text, both Sailor Moon and Neku feel a strong pain in their left hands.

"Is this the timer you talked about?" She asks as she stares at the ticking timer etched in her hand.

"Yeah, it is." Neku said calmly.

"So how do we find this Mastermind?"

"We have to start gunning down the Mastermind's lackeys. We can start looking at 104."

"All right."

The two partners make their way to their destination.

* * *

**_Scramble Crossing_**

After walking for about ten minutes, the two partners arrive. They head towards the center of the crossing. "Well, well. Look who's here." an unknown female voice speaks out.

The pair looks forward to find a girl with wild red hair, black eyes ,rose-colored lips and a tattoo of a red star, outlined with gold border on her left cheek. She is wearing an unzipped, black leather jacket with short sleeves, revealing a red tube top hugging her curves as she wears black jeans that go down to her red shoes.

"Who are you? You're not a Reaper, are you?" Neku demanded.

"Nope. I'm a player." She said cheerfully.

"So you're one of us." Sailor Moon said with a sigh of relief.

"EHHH! Wrong!" She takes out a guitar, with a bright red star base. The moment she strung the instrument, it let out an energy wave, pushing the two back.

"W-What?" Sailor Moon said out.

"Who are you?!" Neku demanded.

"Just call me, Siren!" the girl introduces herself arrogantly. "And for my next number, 'Your Erasure!'" As if on cue, a horde of frog Noise appears and surrounds the pair.

*Long Dream*

The Noise hops closer to the two. Neke teleports to the middle of the Noise horde. Immediately, he summons a tornado that sweeps all the Noise. The Noise fall hard after the tornado disappears. Serena uses her psych, Crescent Wave, to finish off the group Neku took down. But the battle is far from over, five wolf Noise appear and they begin to run around.

"Be careful!" Neku shouts out. "Once they pick up enough speed, they can tear you to shreds."

"All right!" Sailor Moon answers back. She uses her psych but the Noise proves they are too fast for it. One of the Noise got enough speed, and runs through Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon managed to stand on her ground, before the Noise rushes back towards her.

"I don't think so!" Neku shouts out as he unleashes a barrage of blue spheres. The attack slows the Noise just enough for Sailor Moon to dodge. However, he was too occupied with that Noise that he didn't notice two more coming at him. Neku grunts as the Noise connects their attacks.

Sailor Moon is thinking how they can stop these elusive Noise. An idea comes to her. She takes off her tiara, fills it with energy before throwing it. The disk arches back and forth. Her attack makes contact with one Noise before closing in on another Noise. After contact, the disk flies back the other way, making contact with the other three Noise before returning to Sailor Moon. The Noise have been severely weakened by that last attack. Neku summons another tornado, catching all the Noise. After the winds died down, the Noise plummets into the pavement, disappearing into static.

*Calling*

"Not bad." Siren takes a few steps towards the two, carrying her confident smirk. "I can see how you were able to beat the Game three times in a row." she says as she put a hand on her hip.

Neku looks at her with narrowed eyes. "Just what do you want?"

"You really want to know?" Siren said in a teasing tone, She smiles through her teeth, "I want to be in the spotlight!

"What?" Sailor Moon said incredulously.

"You heard me," she wave her arms out, "Shibuya is too loud. No way someone like me can make an impact. If all of Shibuya is dead silent, then everyone will have to hear my voice and music!"

"You're willing to destroy Shibuya," Sailor Moon gasps "just for that?"

Siren closes her eyes, still wearing her smile, "Mostly, but I'm all up for a change in order." She opens her eyes, "If the Doctor gets it his way, then Shibuya will truly thrive."

"Doctor?" Neku's a little confused, but still maintaining his focus. It only took a second to register who the Doctor is. "You must mean the Mastermind!"

"Wow, someone give you an encore."

"What do you mean by a 'change in order?'" Sailor Moon she asked sternly.

"You know what I mean." Siren puts her hands on her hips. "Shibuya is full of people trying to get ahead of one another. And they aren't afraid of hurting anyone to obtain that goal."

Neku makes a small gasp, his eyes widened, getting an idea of where she is going with this. He lets out a small sigh. "So what was your ticket to the UG?" he asked in a serious tone. The question left Serena confused on the relevance of Neku's question.

"Well, I didn't take a bullet that's for sure. Unlike a certain Player..." she said while lazily pointing a finger towards Neku.

"Take a bullet…" Sailor Moon softly said, barely noticeable. As she said this, she notices Neku stiffened for a moment before looking at Siren's pointing finger. A few moments later she gasps as she sees where this conversation is going. Taking a bullet usually means death. And remembering what Uzuki said from their first encounter:

_Well, if you want to follow us that badly. Then why don't you jump off of a building._

Jumping off a building also could lead someone to their death. Though the pieces are coming together, she cannot believe how it is all possible.

Siren takes notice of Sailor Moon' reaction. Siren immediately realizes it and intends to exploit it, "Oh, didn't you know what the UG really is?" The question directed at the Sailor Scout who now has her undivided attention, "The UG…is a place for the DEAD!" Serena's eyes slowly turn to Neku in fear. _Did Neku actually die?_ she thinks out loud in her mind as she stares at him.

Neku does not realize Sailor Moon is staring at him, "Don't try to dodge the question." Neku is now getting frustrated. "How did you get here?" Neku demanded.

"Simple, I was invited to the UG." She answered smugly.

Neku's eyes widen, "What!" _Invited!? _Neku screams in his mind,_ Then that means…_

"That's right, I'm alive. So what now, are you going to murder me?" She said teasingly.

"No one dies in the UG. They get erased. They no longer exist anywhere." Neku says in a factual tone.

_No longer exist. _Sailor Moon thought in horror.

"You think you can take me on?"

"Like you said, I'm a veteran of the Reaper's Game. Besides, if you are a player, you need a partner. No partner means no power."

"Who said I need a partner?" she cockily smirks. She raises her right arm across her body. The moment she swung her hand out, Neku and Sailor Moon could not believe their eyes. Siren has Reaper wings, except they are red.

"W-What are you?"

"I'm a player, with a power of a Reaper! Now it's time for me to be in the spotlight. As I take down the legendary Sakuraba himself!" she said as she looks like she is ready to play her instrument.

*Someday*

"Get ready to jam!" Siren cries out as she strings her guitar, unleashing a powerful wave of energy. Neku teleports out its range, but Sailor Moon, who is still in shocke about the revelation she just now learned, gets slammed hard by the energy, pushing her into the air for a few feet before she falls on her back.

"You okay?" Neku runs up to her. Sailor Moon manages to push her upper body with arms as her legs lay on the ground. But her eyes are still filled with shock. She slowly turns her head to Neku.

"Neku." she softly says in fear.

Something catches Neku's eye, "Look out!" Neku pushes her out of the way before teleporting. A red beam of light goes by, it would have hit Sailor Moon if Neku hadn't pushed her. Siren makes a sound of annoyance. Her eyes shoot open before turning around. Neku had teleported behind her. Neku unleashes a barrage of blue spheres, a majority of them make contact, though it didn't appear to do much damage. Neku throws one arm in front of him before taking off instantly, the effect created is that Neku becomes a living arrow that passes through Siren.

However this left him open for Siren to unleash an energy wave that hits Neku in the back as he gets pushed towards Sailor Moon. "Neku!" Sailor Moon cries out before Neku hits the ground next to her. In that instant, she realizes that she can't just sit there and watch. She stands up before using Crescent Wave at Siren, who is surprised that Sailor Moon still has the will to fight. She is surprised even more, when Sailor Moon's attacks actually cause some damage to her. Siren is hit hard by the final beam of light from Sailor Moon's combo, however she still stands.

"Time for an encore!" Siren yells out before summoning several wolf Noise. The Noise came towards the heroine in a straight line. Sailor Moon takes this chance to attack the Noise with her psych. After delivering the beam of light at the end of her combo, the Noise are erased. However, Siren appears between her and Neku, who is starting to come around. Siren smirks as she giggles. "Here's the finale!" she screams out, stringing her guitar hard, repelling the two partners into the air with bone-crunching force.

Both are panting hard. Sailor Moon tries to get up, but couldn't find any strength to do so. All of a sudden, she feels some energy back. She turns to her partner, to find him drinking some kind of soda from a can, which disappears from his hand.

"Neku…" she says softly as she looks at the ground. She feels sorry for having Neku to start this battle without her. She still cannot believe that Neku is either once dead or he is actually dead. But her shock is no excuse for leaving Neku to do all the work.

"Trust you partner." Neku says solemly. Sailor Moon makes a small gasp of astonishment towards Neku. "Look, I may not have been honest about being dead. But I promise if we win this, I'll tell you what really happened. In this game, trusting your partner is essential. If you can't trust your partner, how can you trust anyone? So please, let's put this whole death business aside and focus on this battle.

Sailor Moon closes her eyes before opening them up with a smile, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Neku smiles back, "Ready to teach this wanna-be a new tune?!" His face is beaming with confidence as he looks to their opponent.

"Yeah!" she replies, echoing Neku's confidence as her eyes focus on Siren. In that instant the two are surrounded by light. Sailor Moon is about to ask but decides to keep it to herself. She is feeling some type of pulse, something she never felt before. She can feel herself being filled with a new type of energy. "Here we go, Neku!" she cries out

"Do it!" Neku shouts out.

Sailor Moon feels the surge coursing through her body. She begins swinging her scepter with no end with incredible speed, releasing wave after wave into their opponent. At the same time, Neku can feel Sailor Moon's power going through him. With the swing of his arms, at the same pace as Sailor Moon, Neku too releases the same crescent waves at the wannabe rocker. They immediately stop as soon as they feel the energy has disappeared.

"It's not supposed to end this way…" Siren gasps out as she falls to her knees, using her guitar for support.

*Amnesia*

"No…" Siren pants out. "My future…my fans…I won't…" Siren says no more as she fades away.

"She disappeared…." Sailor Moon said softly.

"No, she's been erased. Unless the Composer wills it, she's good as gone."

"The Composer?" Serena looks at him questioningly.

"He's the one in charge of the Reapers and Shibuya. And in this game, we're fighting for him. To protect Shibuya."

"I see." Sailor Moon looks to the side, "Neku…" she speaks softly, "Are you…"

"I'm not dead." Neku interrupts, already knowing what she was going to ask. "But I was dead once. I came back to life because I managed to beat the Reaper's Game."

"By any chance, did Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and Joshua die as well?"

"Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme got ran over, and they also played the Reaper's Game. As for Joshua, I don't know. He is able to see the events in the UG from the RG."

"Did they all also win the game?"

"Not all of us…" Neku said lowering his head, "Rhyme got erased. So she technically lost the game. She came back to life by the Composer's will."

"The Composer must be very generous."

"Not really"

"Huh?"

"The reason I played the Reaper's Game three times in a row" Neku raises his head towards Sailor Moon. "Because I was the Composer's representative for a larger game. I managed to win it for him. And I wouldn't have done it without Beat and Shiki. And since Beat played a role in the Composer's victory, the Composer decided to bring back his sister as well."

"So he is a good person."

"That usually depends how you view him. The Composer…" Before Neku could say anything else he notices that Sailor Moon is wobbling a bit with eyes half-way open. Neku decides to stop speaking just before Sailor Moon falls into the ground. Neku makes a voluntary yawn before he decides to lay on the ground himself to wait for his sleep.

_Unknown Location_

*Forebode*

"Sir. I have today's report." said a female voice. It belongs to the young woman who met with the Composer the day before.

"Proceed." a figure hidden in the shadows spoke. One can make an outline that he is wearing a long coat, short hair, and a pair of glasses reflecting the light above the woman.

"I have concluded that ten of the Composer's players have been erased. Leaving the player count to twenty."

"Ah! Excellent. Right on schedule. What about casualties on our end?"

"Only 2 sir." she said in a matter of fact tone.

"2?" he said in a questionable tone.

One of our players got cocky and attacked two of the Composer's Reapers. Though they cannot interfere in any matter, they are still allowed to defend themselves from any player.

"I see. And the other?"

"Siren."

"Oh, she's erased?

"Yes sir. She was erased by one of our targets: Neku Sakuraba."

"Heh. Looks like he hasn't lost his touch."

"As per your orders, we merely gave the opponent a test run today to gauge their abilities."

"Good. Get ready to send Zero. For tomorrow, the real game begins."

"As you wish. And there is one other matter." She said while adjusting her glasses.

"Which is?" The man speaks while a hand to his chin.

"There are reports of a strange junk tower emitting some kind of frequency. We are unable to determine its purpose." the woman said while adjusting her glasses.

"Continue monitoring it, and be on the lookout for more. Report anything regarding to this matter." The man reveals a wicked smile, "Nothing must not interfere with my plans."

"Understood."

* * *

**Author's Note: Another chapter complete. The next chapter will be up in about 3-4 weeks at the most. I have several other projects to work on for school. Until then, see you later.**


	5. DAY 5: HUNTERS

DAY 5: HUNTERS

**_Miyashita Park Underpass_**

*Calling*

Sailor Moon slowly blinks a few times as she stirs from her sleep. She slowly pushes herself from the ground, still wrapped by the loosening veil of sleep. "uhhh…" She mutters out, "What happened?" she says while placing a hand to her temple

"Morning." Neku's voice calls out.

Serena turns around, to see Neku leaning on a graffiti filled wall. It takes her a few seconds to register that they are no longer in the Scramble Crossing. She frantically looks around, confused about what had happened. "Where are we?" she asks in a panicking tone. "How did we get here?"

"Relax. We're in the Miyashita Park Underpass." Neku said calmly. "As for how we got here, that's still a mystery to me. But this is where we start for the day."

"Start for the day?" she asks as she blinks a couple times in confusion.

"Do you remember passing out?

"Yeah, I felt dizzy. Then I just fell asleep, I guess." She said with an embarrassing smile.

"When a day ends, the Players go to sleep and they are usually moved to another location."

"So, you're saying that this is a new day?"

"Exactly." Neku walks up to her, "Now that we're up, we better get moving and find the Mastermind."

"Do we have any leads?"

"Well, we haven't gotten any clues after defeating Siren. Which means she was only playing a small part of this game."

"What about the altered Noise? Do we have to eliminate them to find the Mastermind?"

"That's a good theory, but I doubt that's the case. If the Mastermind has his set of Players working for him. You can bet that he has some Reapers doing his dirty work."

"So , we should find the Reapers working for the Mastermind?"

"The only problem is, where do we find the ones we need to pick out?" Neku's phone rings, catching his immediate attention. He takes out his phone, "'Seek the Composer to find the Hunter'," Neku reads out the text to his partner.

"Seek the Composer?" Sailor Moon brings a hand to her chin, her eyes widen a tad, "Is this telling us that we need to find the Composer to find a Reaper?"

"A Reaper that's hunting down the Composer," Neku crosses arms. "The Shibuya River."

"Shibuya River?" Sailor Moon said questioningly. As far as she knows, Shibuya does not have rivers going through it. At least a natural river anyways.

"That's where the Composer's supposed to be at."

"Right." Serena nods with a determined smile. "Lead the way, Neku."

The two head out to their destination.

* * *

**_Unknown Area_**

A lone figure stands in the shade cast by a towering object. The object itself is made of metal. Scrap metal to be exact, assorted with all sorts of other junk. The figure is chuckling to himself for his latest piece of 'art.'

"…23682945…" the figure mumbles, "Carry the remainder to Y. Multiply the quotient with the positive…" After a short while he stops mumbling before looking up at his creation. The figure cracks a feral smile, "Just you wait, Composer. I'll be ready to take your throne."

* * *

**_Cadoi City_**

"AHHHHHHHHHH" a girl's scream rings out loud as Neku and Sailor Moon enter the area.

The two looks towards the direction of the scream. Serena gasps as to who is in trouble, "Venus, Jupiter!" she cries out before running ahead of Neku.

The two scouts are down on their knees, heavily panting. "What's the deal with these things?" Jupiter grunts out.

By the time Sailor Moon arrives to help, she sees what's attacking them. Kangaroo and wolf Noise are staring down at the kneeling Sailor Scouts, ready to strike. Unlike the Noise they faced before, these Noise have a monochromatic color scheme. Neku catches up with Serena and gasps at what he's looking at, "What the-! Look out!"

*TWISTER (JAPANESE)*

Neku summons a trail of blue fire towards the monochromatic menaces. However, Neku's attack barely makes any dent on the Noise. The attack however, got the Noise's attention and the two kangaroos jump high. Neku hovers above the ground, enveloping himself in a fireball with several rings surrounding. The Noise land hard on Neku, but thankfully he doesn't take any damage and manages to burn his attackers.

Sailor Moon uses her psych on the three wolf Noise, only to find it did not have much of an effect on them. Without warning, all three zip around the area, hurting Sailor Moon as they graze her. Sailor Moon manages to remain standing, after the wolves are finished with their run.

Neku faces towards the kangaroos. Neku raises one hand in front of him, palm facing towards the Noise. He gathered energy for a second before releasing the projectile at the Noise. Upon impact, the projectile bursts, causing damage to both of his targets. However, they weren't fazed at all instead.

The kangaroos leaned back on their tails before propelling themselves forward, their feet in front of them. Neku manages to get out of the way in time, "Sailor Moon. Look out!" Neku's warning got to her in time. Sailor Moon turns around, noticing the incoming Noise. She ducks just before the Noise hit her. The kangaroos land next to the wolves, who look ready to go another frenzy.

Sailor Moon looks back towards Neku. The two nod to each other at the same time before they are wrapped by a white aura.

"Here we go, Neku!" she cries out

"Do it!" Neku shouts out.

Their fusion skill slices through the horde. Not only was it strong enough to do actual damage, the wolf Noise vanish, leaving behind the kangaroos. Neku raises hand, firing three more of the explosive projectiles. After the projectiles hit their marks, the Kangaroos turn to static.

*THREE MINUTES CLAPPING*

"That was close." Neku said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Are you two okay?" Sailor Moon asked her comrades as she turns to them.

"Yeah," Jupiter mutters out as she manages to stand, "We'll make it."

"Just what were those Noise?" Venus said woozily while her hand is on her forehead.

"Taboo Noise." Neku said out loud, still staring towards the area where the Noise were at.

Sailor Moon turns around. "Taboo Noise?" Sailor Moon asked while blinking her eyes in confusion.

Neku turns to the three, "They're far stronger than the normal Noise. But there's a reason why they are taboo. They attack both Players and Reapers alike."

"So what kind of Reaper would use them if they pose a threat to other Reapers?" Sailor Moon asks, bringing a closed hand towards her chest.

Neku looks towards the ground, "There's one freak that I know who would use them."

"Who is he?"

"You'll know him when you see him. And if you do see him, stay away from him. Trust me that guy is like a living freight train." Though Neku was sure who was behind it, his tone gave off a vibe that he is in the dark about who is using the Taboo Noise.

"You don't sound so sure about it."

"Well, I'm considering the fact that I hadn't seen him since I saw him face flat on the ground under a tower of junk. And that was about more than a month ago."

"So your saying you have no idea." Jupiter bluntly says.

Neku scratches his cheek, "Well, I am considering the possibility the Mastermind might be behind this batch of Taboo Noise. After all he did make Noise that mix up the two grounds."

Venus hums for a bit, putting a finger to her chin , "I guess that could make sense."

"By the way, how are the others doing?"

"Oh," Jupiter starts off, "we just saw Shiki and her friend near Molco. They were with Mars and Mercury before they went separate ways."

"Well at least they're okay." Sailor Moon said with a sigh of relief.

"This reunion is nice and all," Neku said bluntly, "but we need to get going."

"Right." Sailor Moon said with a nod.

"You two watch out for anymore Taboo Noise." Neku said towards the other two. "And would you mind spreading the word about them."

"Don't you worry about that!" Jupiter saying with a thumb up.

"Take care you two." Venus said a cheerful look.

"You two do the same as well." Sailor Moon said before turning to Neku, who nods his head before the two make their way to the Shibuya River.

* * *

**_Unknown Location (On top of a building)_**

Kariya and Uzuki are chatting with each other.

"So you're sure this is going to work?" Uzuki said in doubtful tone.

"Relax. There's no harm in this." Kariya assures her.

"I know they're finding the Composer just to find the enemy," Uzuki crosses her arms, "But what happens if they do find him. They could be tailed by an enemy and lead them straight to him."

"Which is why I sent the text only to Phones. If they do lead the enemy to the Composer, I'm confident that he and his new partner can clean up the mess."

Uzuki's eyes tighten, "And what will happen when the Composer finds out that you sent that text?"

"I'll just admit its all my idea and take the blame if the plan backfires," he said coolly.

Uzuki's eyes tighten, "This is reckless, even for you."

"Might as well enjoy it now while it lasts" he said with a smile.

Uzuki places a hand on her forehead and sighs in defeat.

* * *

**_Scramble Crossing_**

Neku and Sailor Moon walk into the scene. Something catches his eye on one of the sidewalk corners. Neku immediately freezes from the sight. The Sailor Scout notices this and looks towards to where Neku is staring at, "What the…" she mutters out.

The object in question is a tower of junk that goes as high as one of the lampposts. Neku recovers from his shock with a sigh. "Yep, it's him all right." Neku mutters out.

"Who?"

"The Grim Heaper," Neku said in at matter-of-fact tone, "No doubt he's behind the Taboo Noise."

"Pardon me." a polite voice calls to them from behind. The two turn around to see a pair of identical twins. They are both male, both wearing a blue school uniform with a black tie. They both have short, black hair. The only difference between them is that one has blue eyes, while the other has amber eyes "You wouldn't be Neku Sakuraba by any chance?" one of them asked.

This puts the two partners on edge, "And if I am?" Neku responds back.

The two slip on a menacing smirk. The other twin speaks up, "Then I'm afraid I have to ask you and your partner to disappear now." The twins both raise an arm, side by side, before pointing them towards the duo, firing a combined blast. Neku and Serena split up, the shot almost hitting the junk tower.

*TRANSFORMATION*

Neku raises a hand up before gathering energy into it. A second later he releases the projectile to the twins. The twins separate before the Neku's attack reaches them. The blue-eyed twin fires an array of blue energy spheres towards Neku. Neku disappears for a moment. He reappears above his opponent, with his hand stretched in front of him as he dives towards his target. The enemy simply jumps out of the way, before Neku impacts the ground creating a shockwave.

While Neku is keeping his opponent at bay, Sailor Moon uses Crescent Wave against her opponent. The amber-eyed teen steps aside, avoiding her attack. He raises his hand, creating a golden sphere, gathering energy. Serena jumps over the energy attack as soon as he fires it. She uses Crescent Wave once more, but her opponent jumps. Not just over her attack, but over Sailor Moon as well. As soon as he lands, he releases another energy attack. Sailor Moon turns around, taking off her tiara, fills it with energy before releasing it. Her tiara and her opponent's attacks clash and push against one another for a few seconds. The sphere dissipates as the tiara, it's power drained, flings back to Sailor Moon, who catches it before placing it back on her head.

Neku summons a small meteor to crash down next to his opponent. Though he manages to avoid the meteor, he is still blasted back by the shockwave. Neku calls down two more meteors, each creating a similar result. The blue-eyed student fires another ray of blue spheres, but Neku protects himself with a flame barrier. After the barrage has stopped, Neku raises his hand, unleashing a stream of lightning into this opponent. The attack connects, but the enemy jumps away before he can get even more damage.

He lands behind his partner and they are back to back. The blue-eyed teen smirks as Neku squares his stance. Sailor Moon raises her scepter in front of her, the junk tower about a few yards behind her, as the amber-eyed teen stares at her, carrying the same smirk as his twin. The blue-eyed teen makes a sound of amusement, "Shall we end this?" He said in a formal tone.

"Of course." his brother replied. The two raise a hand towards their respective target. Neku and Sailor Moon's bodies tense in anticipation as the two gather energy. The blue-eyed brother's smirk grows into a wicked smile. All of a sudden, he turns around, his arm next to his brother's, aiming at Sailor Moon. In an instant the two fire, merging their attacks at Sailor Moon, who is now in a state of shock.

"Look out!" Neku cries out.

But it's too late, she cannot escape in time. She closes her eyes and raises her arms in front of her hoping it would be enough for her to survive the attack. A few seconds later, Sailor Moon's eyes are still closed, and yet she doesn't feel a thing. She should have felt something by now.

"So zetta slow!" an unfamiliar voice calls out.

Sailor Moon slowly opens her eyes. Her eyes shoot open when she realizes an unknown man stands in front of her. His hair is long and wild, his arms is completely covered by tattoo-like gloves. His jacket has seen better days and open, revealing his entire body is covered in a tattoo. His black jeans are filled with holes, held by a belt with a stylized lion belt-buckle. What got her attention the most is his narrowed eyes, starring at the twins, along with a feral grin.

*CALLING*

"You… saved me?" Sailor Moon asked fearfully.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" he shouts out, "I was only protecting my masterpiece. Now move along, radian! I got business with these two hectopascals."

"Sailor Moon!" Neku calls out to her. Sailor nods to him before running towards him, passing by the twins, who are staring at the newcomer.

"Is that man…" Sailor Moon starts in a low voice,

"Yeah, that's the Grim Heaper all right. Let's get out of here before he decides to add us to his junk collection." he said before the two leave the scene.

The twins have forgotten all about Neku and Sailor Moon as their attention is focused on the newcomer. "Who do you think you are!?" The blue-eyed teen yells out.

"You can't stick you your nose into our affairs, Reaper." the amber-eyed teen glares at the math freak.

"Reaper? Don't compare me with those zeros! In case you didn't notice, I'm far superior." The twins both break a drop of cold sweat as they can feel the energy given off this guy. He is no Reaper, and he can easily erase them with a mere thought.

"CRUNCH!" He shouts out as he pounds a fist into his open hand, "I'll add you two to the heap!"

* * *

**_Statue of Hachiko_**

The duo ran as fast as they could before taking a moment to catch their breath.

Neku glances back to the battleground, "We should be safe for now."

"So he's the one behind the Taboo Noise?" She asks as she looks to her partner.

"Yeah, I still can't believe he's around."

"Why?"

"The last time I saw him, he was at the bottom of a junk pile, courtesy of the Composer."

"Did he have to step in because that guy was too dangerous?"

"No, he was merely a nuisance to the Composer." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sailor Moon tilts her head to the side, "A nuisance?"

"Remember that I said about Pi-Face about being a freight train?" Sailor Moon nods, knowing that Neku has several nicknames for that man. "The Composer," Neku continues, " is on a completely different level. He could erase you with just a mere thought."

Sailor Moon gulps in response to this information. To think of someone with that much power, even greater than hers is terrifying indeed. "But he's on our side." She said to help herself calm down. "So there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

Neku looks at her in the eyes. After a few seconds, he closes his eyes with a smirk. _Joshua,_ _I still trust you._ He opens his eyes before looking at her. Sailor Moon nods in response to Neku's own nod. Neku leads his partner towards their destination.

* * *

**_West Exit Bus Terminal_**

Neku continues to run with Sailor Moon not far behind. After passing the Moyai statue, they hear a familiar yell.

"Booya!"

The two look towards the sound from up ahead. They catch sight of Beat and Rhyme facing off against a lone Taboo wolf Noise. The Noise lunges forward, Rhyme activates her pysch, Sound Freeze, stunning the Noise. Beat takes the opportunity to unleash his Kick-Flip 1080, finishing off the Noise. "Come back when you grow a pair!" Beat cries out.

"Beat! Rhyme!" Neku calls out.

The two turn around, "Neku!" Rhyme called out with a smile, while Beat merely grins.

"Are you two okay?" Sailor Moon asked in worry.

Rhyme giggles, "Of course, we've done this plenty of times."

"Still," Beat looks up into sky, "what's with all the Taboo Noise?"

"Pi-Face is back."

"What, that freak who made himself Taboo is back!" Beat said with a shocked face.

"Don't worry, he's not after us." Neku assures him.

Beat makes a deep sigh of relief, "Oh, ok that's good." He said with closed eyes. His eyes suddenly open wide, "Wait, is he after the Composer again?"

"Umm…" Sailor Moon looks up to the sky with a finger on her chin, "I think he's more worried about that junk pile of his."

"Still this is bad." Beat said, averting his eyes towards the ground. "If he goes after the Composer, we're finished."

"Why, isn't the Composer stronger?"

"Normally, yes." Rhyme replies, giving her a questioned look from the Sailor Scout, "but the Composer has the strength of a player throughout THIS game."

Serena gasps at the new information, even considering what happens if the Composer happens to be defeated. "Then that means…"

"He still won't go down that easy," Neku declares. "For now, we need to dwindle down the enemy's numbers. Eventually we'll get the clues we need."

Beat smirks, "So we just need to keep pounding on them, huh. I'm down with that."

Neku nods, "Can you keep a watch over this area?"

Rhyme looks up him, "Why?"

"We're heading down to the Shibuya River. It's best to keep a watch out for the enemy. Especially if the Composer's there."

"Got it!" Beat yells a smirk.

"Let's go!" Neku said after turning to his partner.

"Right!" she said with determination. The two leave Beat and Rhyme, making their way to the Station Underpass.

The two continue to run in the underpass. Just as they are about to enter the tunnel that leads to the Shibuya River, a lone figure walks towards them from that same tunnel. "Well, well, what do we have here?" the figure said. Neku and Sailor Moon tense up as the stranger approaches closer. As he walks out of the tunnel, the two got a better look at him. The man is wearing thick camouflaged, military pants and a pair of black fingerless gloves with three metal studs on each. He has no shirt, revealing his finely toned body. His eyes are covered by a pair of angular sunglasses, a blue bandana with a symbol of a fish on it colored yellow, holding up the bangs of his wild, dark blue hair. The man holds a feral smile "No Composer, but I do have the proxy and the little heroine before me as a consolation."

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"You may refer to me as Zero."

"Zero?" Neku asked.

"Zero as in zero players have been able to pass my Game!"

"So you're that powerful!"

"No, the player's are too weak to handle my regiment. They couldn't even pass the second day!"

"What!" Neku looks on with a shocked look before narrowing his eyes, _If this guy is that hard on the missions. Why didn't Shades send him out on me?_

"Why are you trying to destroy Shibuya?" Sailor Moon asks in her understanding voice.

"Heh. Someone needs to whip up Shibuya into attention! Besides, the Composer is too soft. Have players endure a week of training in order to defeat a Reaper? If I was in charge, I would make sure the players have to face at least one Reaper throughout the game before day 7."

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Moon asks.

"Reapers aren't allowed to attack players directly for the six days of the Game." Neku answers, "but on the seventh they can go all out."

"That's why the Reaper's use Noise instead." Zero continues from Neku's explanation, "I have no desire to fight weaklings, so I made sure they can fight against a Reaper at least once a day."

"No wonder no player could make it for even 2 days, players can't defeat a Reaper in an even playing field."

"I thought I was doing what was right. But that softie of a Composer decides to give me the boot!"

"He kicked you out of the Reapers. So this is all about revenge for you, isn't it."

"That's one way of looking at it. And I wasn't' really discharged, I was merely demoted to do grunt work, never to become a Game Master again."

Neku smirks "Perhaps if you gone easier on the players and make reasonable missions, you could still be a Game Master."

"Doesn't matter anyways. If we win this game, then I can set up my missions however I want."

"That's not going to happen!" Sailor Moon declares as she steps forward. "I won't allow you or your master to destroy this beautiful city!"

"Heh, them fighting words. Now! Prepare yourself for war!" Zero yells out before crossing his arms. He swings them out with a battle cry as blue tattoo designs wrap around his legs and his wings sprout in a flash. In a flash, his legs transform into a Noise-form tail fin. Within another flash, the entire area is now underwater and Zero is fully transformed into a blue shark at 7 feet tall, Yellow tattoo arms and his teeth are yellow as well.

*THE ONE STAR*

Though the two Players are underwater, they can breathe it in like air. Since the change of scenery does not pose much of a problem, they focus their attention on Zero. The Reaper swims towards the two at a break-necking speed. The partners separate but they underestimate the Reaper's speed, as he grazes them as he continues forward. Neku takes this chance to turn around and release a stream of lightning. The Reaper however, swims upwards to evade.

The Reaper slashes with its arm, creating an energy wave of three streaks, towards Sailor Moon. She jumps out of the way only for Zero to swim in close before biting her arm. Sailor Moon cries out in pain. Her cries are soon silenced as Zero pile drives her into the pavement.

"You okay?" Neku shouts out to his partner.

Sailor Moon cradles her injured arm as she struggles to stand up, "Yeah, just barely, " her eyes suddenly shoot open, "Neku behind you!"

Neku turns around, only to see Zero ready to turn him into an afternoon snack. "Incoming!" Zero yells out. Neku has a split second before the yellow jaws can tear him out of existence. Neku instinctively raises his fire barrier just in the nick of time. Zero grunts as he tries to penetrate Neku's shield as it burns him. Two seconds passed and Neku begins to worry that his psych will lose power and he will lose his very right to exist. Luckily, a disc of light grazes the shark's nose, forcing the predator to back off. Neku follows up by blazing a trail of blue fire. The fire burns its target before Zero swims back up and out of Neku's reach. Neku turns around to see Sailor Moon putting her tiara back on her head. However she is slightly huffing, still trying to manage the injuries that the Reaper dealt her.

"This guy is really strong." she manages to breathe out.

"Tell me about it," Neku redirects his attention back to the enemy, "No wonder this guy was given the rank of Game Master."

"And I have more in store for you two!" the reaper claims as he opens his mouth, gathering energy between its jaws. The two stiffen, as the ball inside its mouth soon forms. A second later, the ball glows, streaks of light escaping his teeth. "Attention!" he shouts out in a military like flare, as he unleashes a powerful beam between the two. Neku slides in front of partner, warning her to stay back. Sailor Moon looks on in shock as Neku is now in front of the beam's path. Neku looks back before giving a smirk. Neku turns back to the beam, which is now an arm's length away. Neku stands there waiting, his eyes full of confidence along with deep focus. The next moment, the beam makes impact, creating an explosion that knocks the Sailor Scout into the air before her body rolls along the ground.

Sailor Moon lays flat on the cement for a few seconds before her hand twitches. Her hand turns into a fist before she musters every fiber of her being to get up. She manages to push her body off the ground before looking up. The dust cloud lingers where Neku once was. _No…_ the word echoes through her mind. Zero on the other hand looking down at his prey, grinning at his work.

The Reaper laughs, believing victory is his. "Looks like your partner no longer exists. In a mere seven minutes, you too shall be erased by default! But why wait, I'll end this right now!" Zero charges in, eyes solely focused on Sailor Moon's fatigued body. Just as he gets above the smoke, a ray of lightning pierces from the cloud. The attack disorganizes the shark, stopping him in his tracks. All of a sudden, three meteors fall from the sky before impacting him with planetary force. Zero looks down at the dissipating dust cloud, revealing nothing there. The shark-Noise Reaper stands still in confusion. "Up here, Scaleface!" Neku cries out.

Zero looks up, as well as Sailor Moon. Hope shines through her face. Zero on the other hand can't believe it, "What!" he yells out. As Neku dives at a break-neck pace, his body is like a living arrow from above. Zero snaps out of his stupor, before back flipping, Neku barely grazes him and stands where he once was.

Neku releases a breath of air out of his system, _That was close…_ Neku thought to himself, _If I activated that barrier psych sooner, it would have fizzled out, and I would really be in trouble_. Neku turns back to his partner, who is now standing on her legs. Her hands are clenched into fists as she stares towards the ground; her face is not visible to him.

"Why?" she mutters out. Neku blinks. She jerks her head upwards, eyes narrowed and filled with tears. "Why did you do that?!" she screams out, like a mother scolding her child. "You…You could have been…"

Neku continues to look at her before a soft smile sneaks its way into Neku's face. He looks back at the Reaper, who's eyes are twitching in frustration and annoyance. Neku makes a sound of amusement before speaking up, "Remember what I said?"

Sailor Moon's eyes widened up, the anger in them disappeared, it took her a second to register what Neku meant. "Trust your partner," she said softly.

Neku nods his head, his eyes still on their opponent. "Your lucky…" he said, his words confusing Sailor Moon. "If you met me before I was dragged into the Reaper's Game, I would have left you for dead." Sailor Moon's heart skipped a beat to what Neku said. But something tells her there is more yet to be said. "In the game, I changed. By trusting my partners throughout the three weeks I've been trapped back then, I was able to trust others and made some good friends." Sailor Moon continues to stare at Neku in admiration, mouth slightly open. "You're not just my game partner." Neku turns his head back towards her, "You're… my friend." Sailor Moon's mouth turns into a gentle smile. Neku redirects his attention back to the Zero's Noise form. "As soon as I came back, I made a vow to myself," His right hand clenches into a fist, "I won't allow anyone or anything hurt my friends!"

Sailor Moon closes her eyes. She now understands what Neku did. He was willing to risk his entire being to protect someone he cares about. Sailor Moon opens her eyes with a determined smile, with equally determined eyes. "Neku," she lets out. Neku continues to look onto their opponent. A few seconds later, she walks past him, before stopping. She looks up towards the Noise that Zero has become. "Let me handle this from here."

Neku can feel the confidence in her voice. Neku nods his head, his eyes closed, "Go get him."

Sailor Moon nods, no need to look back at Neku. She jumps into the blue and hovers about five feet above Neku.

"Hehehehehehe…" Zero chuckles out. "So you want to be erased first? All right then rookie! Time to know your superior officer!" Zero charges in, mouth wide open, ready to tear off her flesh. Sailor Moon does not hesitate. She takes out her scepter and raises it in front of her, eyes closed. Balls of light gather at the tip until they unite into one, sphere, glowing bright as the brightest star in the night sky.

She opens her eyes and swings out her weapon, releasing a volley of silver spheres. The spheres approach Zero, who is ready to swerve out of the way to continue his charge. All of a sudden, the spheres explode in white light, forcing the Reaper to cringe, not just from the light but from the power unleashed by the explosions. Sailor Moon close her eyes again, scepter ready at hand. She unleashes another volley of silver spheres, each one dealing more damage to the disorganized shark. "Insubordination!" he cries out. As soon as he straightens out, he froze in a feeling he never thought he would face again, fear.

Sailor Moon's body glows with a white aura, releasing a power the former Game Master never felt before. It wasn't long for him to notice that the Composer's proxy is also giving off the same aura.

In a bright flash of light, everything goes white.

"Neku, please!" Sailor Moon cries out.

"Together now!" Neku answers out.

Streams of light fall from the sky, falling in random spots, as if in a shower. For Zero however, there is no escape every time one of the streams of lights hits him, he is confronted by unbelievable power as well as his own power being drained.

After the light show, the entire area is drained of the unnatural water. Sailor Moon and Neku stood side by side, staring down at an injured Zero, who is no longer in his Noise form. "Man down…" he breathes out.

*SHIBUYA*

"Tch…" escapes the fallen Reaper's lips. He closes his eyes along with a smile. "Looks like I finally found my match over all." He looks up at his triumphant adversaries. "Don't think defeating me is enough. After all, with what the Doctor has planned…" Before he could say anymore, he vanishes without a trace.

"Got him." Neku simply states.

Sailor Moon lets out a sigh of relief. For one moment during that battle, she thought she would die, or rather erased in this case, "He sure didn't go down easily, though." Serena can feel herself smile on the inside.

"That's how powerful Game Masters are." Neku said after he turns to his partner. "By defeating the Game Master, the players prove themselves that they deserve the second chance the Game awards them with."

The Sailor Scout could see what he means. The Reaper's Game is all about trust and cooperating with others. It also means to have the courage to step up against obstacles that could deter one away from accomplishing one's dreams and goals. Before she could speak up, both of their phones ring. The two flip their phones open to see the clue they have just earned:

PILLAR

"Pillar?" Serena asks in confusion, eyes blinking. "That's it?"

"Apparently." Neku gives an annoyed sigh, "Looks like we have another Riddler."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the normal missions in the game have some type of riddle in them. This clue is telling us that the Mastermind is hiding in some kind of pillar, or something related to a pillar in any case."

"Do you have any ideas?"

Neku closes his eyes, trying to think of what "Pillar" could mean… "It could be reference to a tower or a building." Neku opens his eyes, "The question is which one though. Shibuya is full of all sorts of buildings."

"Well, that doesn't help much," Sailor Moon sighs, "Looks like we have to find another Reaper and get the next clue."

"Sounds like that's the only thing we can do."

* * *

**_Unknown Location_**

*FOREBODE*

The Mastermind sits in a tall chair in the shadows of a dark hallway. His elbow rests on the armrest, propping a hand for his head to rest on. The sound of footsteps catches his attention. The man turns the chair around, "Ah… Nice to see you as always, Nikki," he addresses to the woman in her usual red business attire.

Nikki adjusts her glasses, "Sir, Zero has been erased."

The Mastermind makes a sound of amusement, "Let me guess, by the Composer's proxy."

"Correct."

"Hmph. This is a lot sooner than I projected. I thought for sure that my Noise would keep them busy."

"Actually, the Noise have not been functioning properly."

"Really…" his smile shows a sign of amusement. Silence wraps around the two for about a minute, Nikki patiently waiting for what the Doctor has to say. "Just curious, has there been any more unusual towers."

"Actually, yes. And one of our supports managed to identify the one behind them: Sho Minamimoto."

"Hmm… that math-crazed Reaper, eh. Or at least former Reaper." His glasses glint as his smile grows wide. "I see…" he trails off before chuckling, "Well played…"

"Sir…" Nikki stood there, wishing to know her master's thoughts on the matter.

"Now listen very carefully," The man rises from his chair, "I want you to relay these orders…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I had like several major projects that need to get done for school. Now that finals are out of the way, I should have more time to focus on this. It would probably take about two to three weeks for me to get the next chapter up and running, though I hope I can get it done sooner. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter along with the story.**

**To answer a question I got regarding to the names of the Sailor Scouts, I'm just more comfortable with the English names since I grew up with them. Until next time.**


	6. DAY 6: INVASION

DAY 6: INVASION

*UNDERGROUND*

Neku groans as he wakes up. Funny thing is, there's nothing to see. Everywhere he looks, wherever he is, it is someplace dark. Neku does not freak out; he knows where he is. After getting on to his two feet, he starts to walk slowly.

"Hey!" Neku calls out. "Sailor Moon. Where are you?" It doesn't take long, he steps on something irregular.

"OUCH!" a female voice screams out almost immediately.

Neku quickly steps back, knowing who he just stepped on. _Found her, _Neku thought as he looks down. He is able to see Sailor Moon's figure, though not clearly thanks to the dark room. He can see that she is sitting, legs laid out on the ground, waving around her hand.

She stands up, after waving away the pain in her hand, she looks towards Neku. "What was that about?"

"Sorry," Neku replies, "Couldn't see."

The Sailor Scout sighs, knowing that Neku didn't mean to hurt her. She looks around, instead of looking into the endless darkness in fear, she is only curious to where they are at now. "So where are we now?" she said in an annoyed tone. She still doesn't like the fact that they just black out and wake up in a different place.

"We're in A-East," Neku answers flatly.

Sailor Moon hums in response. "A-East… Isn't that a concert hall?"

"Yeah, you know about it?"

Serena nods, "I heard there was a band here that was starting to make a name for itself." Sailor Moon looks up, placing a finger on her cheek, "However, On the concert that they sold out on tickets… they cancelled the show. Apparently one of the members disappeared and the band itself disbanded."

Neku looks down to the ground, remembering what happened here inside A-East's concert stage during his third week. 777, the leader of Def Märch, simply walked into the hall just to prove no one was inside. Neku can still remember the singer's scream before rushing in, only to find his black choker collar. The only conclusion was simple; erasure.

Sailor Moon does not see Neku's reaction, due to her being lost in thought about how a rising band suddenly falls apart out of nowhere. She thinks that the singer may have been offered a better deal if he was to leave his band, but she does not buy that thought for a second.

Neku, not wanting the truth out about 777 being a Reaper out in the open, decides to change the subject, "Let's forget about that for a moment, we need to figure out what to do next."

Sailor Moon's train of thought stops as soon as Neku spoke to her. She looks at her partner before bringing a closed hand towards her chin, eyes gazing towards the ground, "Well, do you know any other place to find the Composer?"

Her question allows the gears in Neku's brain to work. If the Composer is not in the Shibuya River, then where could he be? Knowing the Composure, Neku thinks that there is someone who can cover up his trail. Someone the Composer can trust. "Mr. Hanekoma."

"Mr. H?"

"Yeah, if anyone knows the Composer best it's him."

"Really?" Sailor Moons gasps out.

Neku nods, "Our goal today is for us to reach Cat Street. With any luck, we can find him there. I'm willing to bet he knows where the Composer is hiding out."

Serena nods before following Neku outside of the building. As soon as they reach the outside of the hall, a pinging sound rings out repeatedly close by.

"What's that sound?" Serena said. She looks to her partner, the direction where the sound is coming from.

Neku's eyes widen a tad, before he pulls out his phone from his pocket. Serena is now sure that the noise is coming from the phone. Neku flips open his phone, his eyes narrow, "The tracker? It's reacting to something."

"Tracker?" Serena tilts her head to the side, "Is that what you used to find the…" The two gasp with shock, "Oh no. Don't tell me one of those weird Noise is loose!"

"Unfortunately, that's what this tracker is meant to do."

"I know we have a game to finish." She places a hand over her chest, "but we have to stop it. Innocent people will get hurt if we don't!"

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"Where is it?"

"Just around the corner. Near the Shibukyu Main Store!"

"Hurry!"

"Right."

* * *

**_Shibukyu Main Store_**

*DESPAIR*

The area is now deserted except for two figures. One is Shuta, a kid with an orange vest over a white shirt, blue jeans, and sporting a red headband, who is huffing as he stares down with the other figure. The other figure in this case is a golden rhino Noise that is easily twice the size of a normal rhino. _Not good. My partner's gone, without him I'm…_ Shuta's line of thought trails off as electricity gathers at the Noise's horn. The rhino jerks is head back, front legs off the ground. It slams its feet into the ground, the electrical energy stored in its horn shoots out like a cannon. Shuta simply stands there, at the last moment, he gives off a resigned smile. In a flash, his headband gets unwrapped and falls to the ground slowly. When the headband lands on the ground, only the Noise is around.

"Nooooo!" Sailor Moon screams out. She and Neku just witnessed the boy's erasure. She feels powerless, unable to save the boy. "We're…We're too late." Her eyes are filled with tears of sadnesss.

Neku on the other hand, clenches his fist before falling into a battle stance, "No time to think like that. Let's get rid of it before it claims another victim."

"Al-Alright," Sailor Moon regains her composure and stands ready against the Noise.

*HYBRID*

The Noise simply stands there waiting for the two players to make a move. Neku swings his arm across his body, in response a chain appears out of nowhere and pierces through the Noise. Sailor Moon takes out her weapon and releases her Crescent Wave psych into the Noise. However, neither attack causes the Noise to flinch. Slowly it approaches the two. In only took four steps for it tower over the players. The Noise raises a foot above them. The two run forward in different directions to get out of the way. The golden behemoth stomps on the ground, creating a massive shockwave, which pushes both Neku and Sailor Moon to the other sides of the square. The two regain their stances behind the Noise. The Noise slowly looks behind it before turning it's entire body towards the two.

Neku makes a sound of annoyance before raising a hand towards the Noise, before firing off five meteors from his hands. The meteors explode on contact, yet the Noise is hardly fazed at all. Sailor Moon jumps into the air and hovers before she prepares to swing her scepter, eyes closed. Her eyes open, swinging her scepter, releasing orbs of silver light (Silver Rain). The orbs explode as they got close enough to the Noise. However the Rhino merely stands still. The Noise begins to store electricity on the two. After storing enough power, the rhino prepare to fire. The two partners separate before the beast can unleash the beam of electricity.

Neku swings his arms several times, causing two more chains to appear to bind the Noise. Neku follows up by shooting five more meteors onto the Noise. Sailor Moon immediately follows Neku's attack by unleashing Silver Rain several times more. Though the Noise hardly flinches, they hope to believe they are doing enough damage to it.

Neku takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. Sailor Moon feels Neku's energy before closing her eyes, synching her power with Neku's.

"Neku, Please!"

"Together Now!"

Streams of light rain down upon the Noise. Thanks to its big body, nearly all of the descending beams hit their mark. The Noise buckles down on its front legs. Other than that, this rhino is not ready to roll over.

Neku curses to himself. _What will it take to bring this thing down!_

Sailor Moon looks at the behemoth, "I don't know how much longer we can hold out."

"We're wasting too much time here!" Neku points out. "But we can't just leave this thing alone."

"Leave it to us, then!" a voice cried out. As if on cue, ten Mr. Mews fly straight towards the Noise. The Mr. Mews make their attacks, at the same time, a certain force slashes through the Noise.

Sailor Moon and Neku look to their left, from where the attacks came from. In that direction, stood Shiki and Eri, ready for a brawl.

*MAKE OR BREAK*

"Shiki!" Neku calls out.

"Go on, Neku! We can handle it from here!" his girlfriend calls out to them.

"What about you?" Sailor Moon said in concern.

"Don't worry about us!" Eri replies. "We can handle this bully. Now hurry."

Sailor Moon and Neku look at each before nodding. Neku and his partner run towards the direction the girls came from. "Be careful." Neku says softly as he passes by them.

Shiki closes her eyes with a gentle smile on her face. Her face hardens as she looks at the Noise.

"Ready, Eri?" she calls out to her friend, without needing to look at her.

"You bet! Time to show this thing what happens when it messes with our city!" Eri confidently answers.

The Noise looks towards the two before walking towards them.

"Eri, Now!" shouts out.

"Right!" Eri takes out her pen and quickly slashes the air, damaging the Noise, heading towards them. Meanwhile, Shiki has her hand out towards Mr. Mew focusing her power into it. Its eyes flash before growing towards Shiki's size. Shiki commands Mr. Mew to go forward and runs towards the Noise with the speed of a pro runner. Just as Mr. Mew reaches the Noise, it jumps up towards the head. After reaching its head, Mr. Mew punches out at the Noise's head. The impact is so strong that it is able to force the Noise's head to turn. The stuffed toy continues with three more punches with similar results, before it delivers an upward kick, forcing the Noise's head to go up.

After its combo, Mr. Mew begins to glow in a flash, Mr. Mew reverts to its original size but is now surrounded by nine other copies. They all fly towards the exposed neck. Just as they are about to make contact, Eri quickly uses her psych and slash out at the points in which the Mr. Mews will impact. Right after a scratch, a Mr. Mew hits the scratched point, creating a small explosion. The miniature explosions cause the Noise to flinch before falling into the ground.

With the original Mr. Mew back to Shiki's side, she unleashes Mew Squadron. The Mr. Mews fly straight towards the Noise, after the small bursts caused by the copies, the Noise slowly turns into static. A second later, the Noise explodes into a static burst before facing erasure. Both girls let out a sigh of relief before looking at each other to give a smile.

* * *

**_Cadoi City_**

As soon as Neku and Sailor Moon arrive, a scream let out. In the center of the area, a junk tower looms. Next to the tower is a boy around Neku's age, surrounded by a group of Taboo crab Noise along with a single Taboo bear Noise. The bear Noise swings its claw, erasing its victim.

Sailor Moon felt her heart skipped a beat. Twice in one day, someone gets erased in front of her eyes. The Taboo Noise still lingering around catches sight of the two before moving in.

*OOPARTS*

Neku closes his eyes, focusing on the area where the Noise are. In an instant a sphere of electricity appears out of nowhere, sparking out of control, damaging the Noise nearby. Two of the crab Noise however, protect themselves. After Neku's psych ran out the two Noise rise into the air, turning into balls with spikes before flying towards Neku. Neku slides out of the way, "Sailor Moon get rid of them now!" Neku shouts out.

Sailor Moon turns towards the attacking Noise, raises her scepter before swinging it around. She points her weapon towards the Noise, "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" she shouts out, releasing a ray of light. The Noise gets enveloped by the light. When the light disappears, the two Noise are nowhere to be found.

Neku at the meantime, closes his eyes and focuses on the three remaining Noise in front of him. This time a black hole appears. The remaining two crab Noise gets sucked into the hole but the bear Noise managed to hang in there. The Noise jumps up, before slamming its hands into the ground, creating a shockwave that pushes Neku back. Neku recovers almost immediately before firing five meteor shots from his hand. After hitting their mark, the last of the Taboo Noise is erased.

"Altered Noise. Taboo Noise." Neku mutters out, "Just what is going on?"

"Shouldn't we keep on going?" Sailor Moon asked before eyeing the nearby tower. "We'll run into that junk freak if we stay here."

"Good idea."

"Awe," A female voice rings out, "Why don't you stick around for a while?"

The duo looks towards the voice, which came from the tower. On top of the tower, Nikki looks down on them, "Why the big rush? Please stay so I can thank you properly."

"Thank us?" Neku asks suspiciously.

"For getting rid of those annoying Taboo Noise. I swear. They're guarding these eyesores of a busy society, which has been creating problems for my associates."

"Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally!" Sailor Moon gasps as she and Neku turn around. Sho Minamimoto wears a feral grin, but he is far from happy, "It's hectopascals like you that do not understand true art! So, I decided to make sure my works reach infinity!"

"What a touching speech," Nikki said as she gleefully glares at the former Reaper. "Unfortunately, this city does not share your views. So as the judge of your so-called masterpieces. I'm afraid I must take them off the gallery." She charges a pink sphere into her right hand. She throws the orb down into the junk tower, which is enveloped by a powerful explosion. After the explosion clears, nothing is remaining.

*GAME OVER*

"What!" Sho cries out, "An Inverse Matrix!"

"Now that is taken care of." Nikki calmly states as she floats in the air, "Let me show you a real Noise." Her hand is clenched into a fist. After opening it, a small pin drops to the ground. Before it touches the ground, a crimson wolf Noise, nearly six feet tall takes its place. The Noise growls, ready to make a snack of anything that gets close to it. "Have fun." she says before flying towards one of the nearby rooftops .

"Where do you think you're going, yoctogram?!" Sho yells out before giving chase, leaving the duo to fend off the Noise.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon calls out, "Don't leave us with this thing?"

"Your only wasting your breath," Neku said in a disturbed tone, "Pi-Face only cares about himself. Which means we have to deal with this thing." Neku and Sailor stand ready to face the Noise. All of a sudden, a small bolt makes contact with the Noise, creating a big explosion.

"Wha-What?" Sailor Moon said in shock.

"Why don't you kids move along?" a voice calls out. The two partners turn around to find Kariya and Uzuki. "Besides, we're the ones who should be taking care of these things." Kariya continues, "Now why don't you go back to playing your game."

"Well, you heard him," Neku said before starting to walk away.

Sailor Moon looks towards him, "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. Thdse two can handle this one," he said with a confident grin. Sailor Moon nods before following Neku towards their destination.

"So are you sure about this?" Uzuki says as the Reapers stare at the giant Noise.

"Why not?" Kariya said, glancing towards his partner. "Besides I think this will be fun." he says as he close his eyes.

"What do you mean; you're the last person who wants to do something like this?" Looking at him with a raised brow.

"Which is why I decided to make a little game." He said with a cool smile.

"Huh?"

"Who ever finishes this thing off, gets treated to a bowl of ramen after the end of the day?"

"Really?" She said with a smirk. "In that case, I'll be the one getting a free meal," she says when her smirk widens, "Considering you don't want to waste too much energy for a BIG job such as this."

"Now, you just got me moving into my A-game." Kariya said after taking a lick from his lollipop. "Just make sure you make this competition a little interesting."

* * *

**_Miyashita Park_**

*JUNK GARAGE*

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars are breathing hard, their bodies covered with bruises and scrapes. In front of them is another Sailor Mercury, except this one is wearing a white demon fox mask with red stripes. The fake Sailor Scout raises its hand before swinging it to unleash a barrage of bubbles towards the duo. The two manage to get out of the way. Sailor Mars uses her Flame Sniper, in hopes of it doing damage. Her attack hits its mark, and the fake Sailor Scout is sent through the air. The fake gives off a flash of light as it recovers itself in mid-air. After landing the light flickers off, revealing a fake Sailor Mars, still wearing the fox mask. The fake mimics Sailor Mars attack and uses it against her. Sailor Mars, drained from using her most powerful attack, didn't respond in time before she gets a taste of her own medicine and is launched into the air. The lands hard as her body tumbles and rolls on the ground.

"Sailor Mars!" Mercury cries out as she rushes to her friend's aid. The fallen Sailor Scout manages to push herself off the ground, as her friend kneels down to help her. "Hang in there!"

"Don't worry about me," Mars slowly said between breaths. The two look onto the imposter.

"This is bad." said worriedly, "It takes on the form of whoever attacks it last. And if that same person attacks it again, it just absorbs the attack and heals itself."

"Dang it!" Sailor Mars said as she glares at the motionless opponent, just simply staring at the two before transforming in a golden fox Noise with six graffiti tails. "I hate to say it, but looks like we might not win against this one."

"You're not thinking about disappearing on us now, are you?" a voice calls to them. The Scouts look behind them, and their fatigued faces manage to smile. Neku and Sailor Moon run towards the two. "Think you can get up?" Neku asks them.

"Yeah, I think I can."

Sailor Moon and Neku stare at the fox Noise. Neku groans, remembering how this type of Noise is always a pain to erase, "Let me guess, this thing has been mimicking you guys." Sailor Mercury nods. She continues to explain how this Noise has been fighting. After hearing about the Noise's tactics, Neku begins to think on what to do. "Sailor Mars,"

"Yeah."

"Think you can pull off your Psych?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, Why?"

"We're gonna take this Noise down!" Neku said with a smirk. He turns to his partner, "Get ready to follow my lead."

"Right." Sailor Moon responds. Sailor Mars manages to get back on her feet and all four are ready to take down the Noise.

"Do it!" Neku shouts out. Sailor Mars clasp her hands, with both index fingers pointing upward. Fireballs rain down from the sky hailing down upon the Noise. After her psych is used up, the Noise transforms. Just as the Noise finishes its transformation of its attacker. Neku immediately raises a hand and several ice pillars pop up below the Noise, knocking it off balance. Neku follows up by firing several meteors from his hand, making impact with the Noise. "Sailor Moon, Get ready!"

The Noise transforms again. Sailor Moon may not be as smart as Mercury, but she understands Neku's strategy. Sailor Moon has her Moon Power Tiare out, ready to strike. As the Noise, finish its transformation into Neku, Sailor Moon uses Crescent Wave. After the attack, the Noise transforms again, this time into Sailor Moon. Fortunately, Neku is ready and summons an electrical discharge near the imposter. After getting hit by the shock, Noise transforms back into Neku.

Neku and Sailor Moon continues this cycle for another minute, Sailor Mercury understands what's happening. The Noise immediately transforms into its attacker after being hit. But if it is attacked after the transformation, the Noise immediately transforms into the last attacker. By having the cycle of it being attacked by a different attacker immediately after each transformation, the Noise is locked up in its own defense mechanism.

Neku delivers another volley of meteors at the Noise. Sailor Mars, who also understands Neku's strategy, "Hey," she calls out. Getting Sailor Moon's attention while Neku sends several chains to pierce the Noise "Why don't you let us in on the fun." She said with a smirk. Sailor Moon nods with a smile. The Noise turns back into Neku, but Sailor Mars uses Mars Flame Sniper to blast it. The Noise transforms into Sailor Mars, but Mercury is ready to unleash Aqua Rhapsody. After her attack makes washes over the Noise, it transforms again. This time it reverts back to its original form, barely standing on its legs.

"Here we go, Neku!" Sailor Moon cries out feeling the power of the fusion.

"Do it!" Neku shouts out.

The two sends wave after wave upon the Noise. Just as their team attack wraps up, the Noise disappears into static. "Gotcha!" Sailor Moon claims. With the adrenaline starting to tune out, Sailor Mars starts to get dizzy before falling over. Luckily, Sailor Mercury manages to catch and help guide her to the ground safely.

Neku turns around, noticing the action behind him. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." Sailor Mars said weakly. "Just need to rest."

"You earned it." Neku turns to Sailor Mercury, "Think you can watch over her for the rest of the day."

"Don't worry about us." she says with a smile. Neku nods before looking at Sailor Moon. She nods and the two head down to Cat Street.

* * *

**_Cat Street_**

*CALLING*

The two partners keep on running. Running towards Mr. Hanekoma's café. Just as they near the entrance, the door opens. The two partners stand on guard. An unknown figure walks past the open door. After the door closes, the two partners manage to get a good look at him. There is nothing special about him. He merely wears a black jacket over a black shirt. He sports a pair of red jeans, held by a black belt. He has brown hair, which is mostly covered by a black baseball cap with a Playstation logo on it. The expression on his face is one of boredom. He looks towards the two before giving off a tired sigh. "What do you want?" he said in an annoyed and bored tone.

"Who are you?" Neku asked.

The man sighs again, "I really don't like giving out my name."

"Are you a Reaper?" Sailor Moon asked sternly.

"Yeah, I'm a Reaper, so what?"

"What are you doing here?" Neku demands.

"Nothing important."

"How come I'm not buying it?"

The man looks at the two before giving a resigned a sigh, "Fine. I'm looking for the Composer. According to my source, he comes here often."

"Are you also trying to destroy this city?" Sailor Moon asks sharply.

"Destroy? That's a bit extreme." He said in his usual bored tone. "I just want to make things more interesting that are all."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. Day in and day out, people work, shop, go to school, etc., etc."

"Get to the point!" Neku is starting to lose his patience as he raises a fist.

"Fine. There's no real excitement. So why not bring a little excitement into the fold."

"By releasing Noise into the RG!?"

"Look. I'm not down with the whole Noise in RG deal. But if the Doctor manages to pull this off. Things could get interesting.

"But because of him," Sailor Moon stares at him hard, "many people's lives are in danger."

"People die. Nothing's new about that."

"I can't believe you!" Sailor Moon glares at the unmotivated Reaper. "You really don't care about their lives. You're willing to take away their dreams just to satisfy yourself."

"Again, that's a little extreme." The man sighs again. "Now if you don't mind, I like to get going."

"You're not going anywhere!" Neku calls him out.

"What?" the Reaper looks at Neku with slightly widened eyes.

"I'm willing to bet your one of the Mastermind's main Reapers."

The man turns his head slightly, eyes closed, and gives off a smirk. "Your right. And to see that you two are still in this game, you're either strong or lucky. Either way, I'm not all that interested in a fight." The man turns his head back towards the two, "Besides, 'Reapers are not allowed to interfere with the Players, regardless of sides. So unless you two give me a reason to fight. I'll just take my leave."

"Like I said before, you're not going anywhere!"

"Looks like I have no choice. I should warn you though, I have experience as a Game Master."

"What?" Sailor Moon mutters out.

"You heard me. Still challenging me?"

"You bet we are!" Neku declares as he stands ready.

The man sighs once again, "Just in case you do get erased, I'll tell you who I am. The name is Drake Roads. Oh, one more thing. Please keep it entertaining." His Reaper wings open up from his back. He gives off a slight chuckle before grabbing the tip of his hat. After taking it off, he reveals two curved, red Noise horns on his head. His body glows in a bright light before his figure grows. Drake's Noise form stands six feet tall. His appearance reminds the two about the mythical Minotaur. His body is mostly black, his arms and legs are red tattoos just like his horns.

*OWARI-HAJIMARI*

"Ready!" Drake's distorted voice rings out. The two players stand ready. "FIGHT!" Drake smashes his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave towards the two. The two separate to dodge. Sailor Moon takes off her tiara, fills it with power before throwing it at the Reaper. The Reaper merely brushes it aside with his arm. Neku creates an electrical discharge near the Noise. Drake is hardly impressed as sparks of lightning ignite between his world. "Here it comes!" Drake shouts out as he shoots his own electric attack into the sky. After that, eight bolts of lightning descend into the ground. Sailor Moon, her tiara back in place, manages to avoid two of the bolts but gets jolted by two more. Neku swerves and slides to avoid three of the remaining bolts before the final one gets him good. Not only Neku feels numb, he happens to in front of the Noise. "Pathetic!" Drake shouts out as he nails Neku with his fist, knocking him towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon takes to the air, and attacks with Silver Rain. Drake is hardly impressed as he shields himself with his arms. To his surprise three chains appear out of nowhere, cutting down his choices of where to move. Neku causes a trio of ice pillars to spring out below the Reaper. Drake staggers from the attack, as he recollects himself, another volley of Silver Rain descends upon him. The explosions catch him off guard as he grunts from the damage taken. The two partners stare at him, ready for another round.

Drake's eyes flash dangerously as he stretches out his body, looking up to the sky. "Level Up!" he cries out before his body gives a bright flash. Neku and Sailor Moon's eyes widen. Drake grew two more feet and his main body is now covered in red tattoos. After the duo taken in Drake's new appearance, he blurs out of their vision, surprising the two. The Reaper blurs in behind them. "Time's Up!" The two had little time to register as Drake punches into the ground. The force of the impact sends Neku and Sailor Moon forward, before they land hard on their sides ten feet away from their launch point.

Neku manages to get up quickly before firing off 5 meteors from his hand. Just before the meteors hit their target, Drake blurs out again. Neku runs forward, in hopes of getting away. He didn't far however, as Drake appears before him, with a foot off the ground before bringing it down, "Time's Up!" he shouts one more. Neku manages to avoid a crushing blow, but he is blown back from the shockwave. Drake is about to finish Neku off with his fist. Crescent waves slice through the air, catching the Reaper off guard before being hit with a beam of light. He turns towards that direction, just in time to see Sailor Moon using the psych again. The Reaper disappears once again and reappears behind the Sailor Scout. Before he could do anything, his head is pelted by five meteors, courtesy of the veteran player. Sailor Moon turns around to unleash Silver Moon Crystal Power. The Noise makes a sound of pain, as he takes the full force of the attack point blank. Sailor Moon jumps back to get some distance.

Drake's body slumps as he is drained from Sailor Moon's attack. Instead of gasping for breath, he laughs. This is the first time anyone has put up a decent fight and he is enjoying every moment of it. But he doesn't intend to fall now, not even when he hasn't use his full power. "Time to go critical!" he shouts at as he stretches out his body, which gives off a white flash.

After the light dissipates, Sailor Moon is speechless. Neku on the on the other hand is merely intimidated. If he didn't know any better, he could mistake this guy for Yodai Higashizawa, the first Game Master Neku encountered. Drake is as tall and bulked as Yodai was when he transformed into his Noise form.

"Here it comes!" Drake yells out as sparks erupt between his horns. A second later, four electrical lasers pierce into the ground, chasing down the two players. Sailor Moon jumps up to avoid while Neku slides out of the way. Neku manages to sneak in several meteor shots and a few chains to damage him. Neku didn't pay attention however, as one of the lasers strikes him and pins him to the ground. Drake moves his attention to Sailor Moon after his attack. He throws his massive right fist towards her. Sailor Moon descends before the giant's fist hits her. She attacks with her psych, five waves followed by a beam to the face. Drake is hardly fazed. He raises his left fist into the air. The raised fist suddenly glows like a neon light flickering in and out as sparks surround it. "Special Move!" Drake cries out before slamming his fist into the ground , which causes streaks of lightning to race through the ground. Neku and Sailor Moon manage to avoid the streaks, but bolts of lightning rain down upon the two. All of a sudden two large bolts appear out of nowhere and hit their marks. Sailor Moon and Neku scream in agony as the electricity fries them from the inside. After the bolts disappear both fall to the ground.

Sailor Moon could hardly feel anything. Her power drained, her body feels crushed. Her consciousness slowly drifts into darkness. _No… _her mind speaks out, _It can't end here._ All of a sudden she is enveloped by a bright light. For a moment, she thinks that both her and her partner have been erased. To her surprise however, she is filled with new energy. After the light around her fades away, she surprises herself when she manages to get up easily. She looks to her partner, who is standing and appears he hardly has a scratch on him. Sailor Moon realizes Neku must have done something to save her and himself. Neku looks at her and smirks. He tosses a glowing pin into the air before putting it away. Without words, they both look up to the Noise Drake has become. She feels Neku's power radiating inside of her. With determined eyes, she and Neku are both consumed by a bright light. "Neku, Please!" she calls out.

"Together Now!" Neku shouts out. Pillars of light descend upon the Noise, each one manages to either hit him directly or grazing him. Either way, he is attacked from all sides as the power of the fusion skill hitting him with full force.

Unable to take anymore his Noise form turns to static before exploding. "Game Over…" Drake weakly says as he reverts back to his human form, his cap back in its place. He has one hand clinging onto the opposite arm. His clothes torn and his body is full of all sorts of cuts and bruises.

*THREE-MINUTES CLAPPING*

Drake groans, barely able to stand. "You're…strong!" he says weakly before giving a chuckle. "A piece of advice…" he said with closed eyes and a smile, "When you face the Doctor…Don't expect a fair fight." Those are his final words before erasure.

As if on cue, both of their phones ring. The text sent to them only has one thing to say:

ENERGY

"Okay." Sailor Moon said as she blinks in confusion, "How is this related to the first clue?"

Neku ponders on this as well. The two clues, "Pillar" and "Energy," he's heard something about this during his time in the Reaper's Game, but can't put a finger on it.

* * *

**_UNKNOWN LOCATION_**

"All right, Kariya," Uzuki said sneering at her partner. "You owe me two bowls of ramen."

"Two?" Kariya asked curiously.

"One for winning that competition for dealing the final blow. And two, because that same blow saved your life."

Kariya hums to this before giving a chuckle, "Sure. Why not?"

"Still, what's with these clues? They hardly makes any sense."

"You're not thinking hard enough," he said before putting lollipop into his mouth.

"Wait, you figured it out?" she asks incredulously.

"Yep." Kariya said after taking the lollipop out of his mouth. "How about after our meal, we pay the Mastermind a visit?"

* * *

**_Mastermind's Location_**

*FOREBODE*

"Sir," Nikki says to her superior, "Nearly all the remaining players have been wiped out."

The Mastermind hums to this report, "Please clarify."

"Only ten players remaining on the Composer's team.

"And us?"

Nikki hesitates before adjusting her glasses, "One."

"I see. Doesn't matter. All I need to do is bide my time."

"Doctor."

"Hmm."

"I hope you haven't forgotten our deal." she asked with hopeful eyes

"Of course not. If we win this game, then I will make it a top priority."

"Yes, sir." the servant complies. The Mastermind walks up to a door behind him. The door slides open, after entering the doors close. _Aster…_ Nikki said in her mind, bringing her left hand towards her chest. _We will be together soon enough_. She opens up her eyes, and puts on her thinking cap, _Based on Neku's pattern, he stopped both Zero and Drake in locations where the chances of the Composer being there is high._ She wears an evil smirk, _I see… Looks like I'll just play along._

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, folks. I hope you are enjoy reading this as much as I write it. The next chapter will probably be the longest so it will take me some time to get it done.**


	7. Day 7: BONDS

DAY 7: BONDS

*DÉJÀ VU*

As the blue sky hangs in the air, accompanied by the bright sun shining from above; one would think this is the perfect day to go outside. However, Shibuya is awfully quiet. Not a single person in sight, giving it the impression of a ghost town. Ever since the day ended yesterday, many of the residents begin to leave Shibuya in fear of the invasion of Noise. For those that remain, they simply stayed inside.

In the UG, Neku and Sailor Moon just woke up.

"This is it…" Neku said solemnly, "The final day."

"And we still don't know where the Mastermind is." Sailor Moon said worriedly.

Neku looks at his hand. The timer is now down to about 12 hours and still counting down, "We still have some time left. We just need to figure out what these clues mean."

"'Pillar' and 'Energy.' Do you know what it means?"

"Hardly. If any one that is good figuring this one out, it's Joshua."

"Speaking of Joshua, we never saw him throughout this game."

Neku contemplates on what to say next. Should he tell her that Joshua is the Composer? _No, it's best she does not know that. At least not yet._ Neku looks towards her, "I wouldn't worry about him. What we need to do is find the Mastermind? And right now, our best bet is finding the Composer."

"Say, Neku."

"Hmm?"

"How does Mr. H know about the Composer?"

"Those two go way back, long before I met either of them."

Sailor Moon ponders on this. "Could it be that Mr. H is with the Composer right now?"

"That's a possibility."

Sailor Moon thinks that if the Composer went to Mr. Hanekoma to hide, and if the café owner is hiding with him, surely it would be a place that Mr. Hanekoma would know, "Then, where would Mr. H hide?" she says out loud as she continues to think. Her eyes widen as she remembers something. The first time she met Mr. Hanekoma was back in Udagawa. Though the meeting was arranged by Neku, the mural there is made by Mr. Hanekoma. "How about Udagawa?"

"Udagawa?"

"Mr. H says he goes there from time to time."

Neku ponders on this. He knows the area well, because he visits that place a lot, even before being dragged into the Reaper's Game. After being in the game for three weeks, Neku thinks that Mr. H is capable of anything. Neku remembers the mural beyond the Composer's Pad.

"Why don't we check it out? This is our last shot in finding the Mastermind."

"Right!"

* * *

**_Miyashita Park Underpass_**

*DETONATION*

"Man, this blows," Beat speaks out, "This is the last day. If we can't find the Mastermind, we're gone!" Beat is nearing to the point where he would freak out.

"Beat, relax," Rhyme says in hopes of calming him down. She knows that Beat does not work well under this type of pressure, "We just need to figure out where he is." Rhyme brings a hand to her chin as she looks down, she looks up to her brother, "You were a Reaper once, can't you recall anything?"

"Sorry, I was just busy playing assassin for Shades during that time. Never got into much of their lingo."

"I see." Rhyme says solemnly. Silence envelops the two. Beat is trying to recall anything he might have overheard but all he could remember is how he was trying to erase Neku and the only thing he gains is a pain in his heart. Rhyme in the meantime continues to think anywhere they have left to look.

"Hey!" a voice calls out, breaking the two out of their lines of thought. The two look towards the direction of the voice and are greeted by the sight of Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury running towards them. "Are we glad to see you two." Mars speaks out as they stop in front of Rhyme and Beat.

"Same here." Beat replies with a grin.

"Do you have any clues to the Mastermind?" Rhyme asks the two scouts.

The scouts respond by looking down with solemn faces, "Unfortunately, no." Mercury replies, "All we have to go by are those two words."

"So should we split up, and keep on looking?" Beat says out loud.

"We could cover more ground if we do that," Mercury says in an analytical tone.

"I think our best bet is to stick together," Rhyme speaks out.

"Are you sure?" Mars asks.

Rhyme nods, "Let's just go over the places each of us has been. We can easily deduce where the Mastermind isn't. Besides, we can count on the others."

Mars looks up, "I guess that's all we can do right now."

* * *

**_Statue of Hachiko_**

*THREE MINUTES CLAPPING*

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus lean against the statue of the loyal dog. Their conversation so far was about their experiences as Sailor Scouts throughout the years, which then turns to their experiences here in Shibuya and the game to decide its fate. Sailor Jupiter looks at the timer on her hand, which is now down to eleven hours remaining. Sailor Venus looks at the ground, quiet for a minute before she lets out a scream, "Where is he?! If we don't find him, I'll never reach my dream of becoming an idol!"

Sailor Jupiter, who has a startled look from her friend's scream, after Venus mentions about being an idol, Jupiter lets out a sweat drop of incredulousness. "Is that all you can think about?"

"Well," Venus says sheepishly, "I'm more worried about what would happen if we fail." She gives out a sheepish chuckle of embarrassment, while Sailor Jupiter lets out a sigh.

"If you have time to worry," a voice calls out, "then you have time to do something about it." The two look towards their right, finding Shiki and Eri. "If there's one thing I learned during the Reaper's Game," Shiki continues, "That if your worried about something, you still have to keep on going. Eventually you will find the strength to overcome what it is your worried about."

"I still can't believe that you actually looked like me when you were playing," Eri said jokingly.

"Well it helped me realize, how important it is for me to be me," she said happily.

"You two sure are optimistic," Sailor Jupiter points out.

"Why not," Shiki smiles at her, "We have the Sailor Scouts, veteran players, I can't see how we can lose."

"You're not worried at all," Venus looks at her incredulously.

"I'd be lying to say if I wasn't. It's just…" she pauses for a moment, "I believe in Neku. And I'm pretty sure you two believe in Sailor Moon as much as I believe in Neku."

Sailor Jupiter lets out a chuckle, "Your right. She saved us countless times."

"So let's stop moping and start helping, those two need all the help they can get." Shiki said with one closed eye with a smile.

"You're right." Venus mimics Shiki's wink.

"Then let's go!" Eri shouts out with a fist in the air.

* * *

**_Udagawa_**

Sailor Moon and Neku arrives on the scene, making their way towards the mural. The moment the two reach the top of the steps, they take in their surroundings as well as the mural in front of them. "It's still hard to believe," Sailor speaks solemnly, "that something this amazing could only be found in a place anyone hardly comes to."

"Mr. Hanekoma, he truly is one of a kind." Neku said in praise of his favorite artist. Neku doesn't take the moment in long as he looks around.

"Still," Sailor Moon looks around; nothing seems out of the ordinary. "I thought they might be here." she said sadly.

Neku stares at the mural once more. Somehow, there is something different about it. Though the mural itself hasn't changed, the air feels different for some reason. "I have an idea," Neku says, catching the Sailor Scout's curiosity. Neku place his hands on his cell phone, focusing his power on his player pin. The moment he begins his scan, he notices several Noise wandering the area. But what caught his attention is a mysterious door, that's eight feet tall. "Found it!"

"What?" Sailor Moon looks at him surprised.

"Scan the area, you can't miss it."

Sailor Moon scans the area and soon enough, she finds the door Neku just found. The two partners nod to each other before entering through the door.

The two enter a dark room, yet one can see what's around them. They were surrounded by a circle of pillars. The pillars remind Neku of the one's in the Composer's throne room. Beyond the pillars, there is nothing there but the void of darkness.

"Neku…" an irritated voice rings out. Both Neku and Sailor Moon looks towards the direction of the voice in front of them. A few seconds later, Joshua walks out of the darkness, his face all serious, "May I ask why you are here?"

"Joshua?" Sailor Moon cries out, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding of course. And you led the enemy right to me."

"Then I guess there is no more reason to be stealthy." A female voice rings out. The partners turn around, only for their eyes to meet the gleeful smug on Nikki's face. "So this is what you actually look like, Composer."

"Composer?" Sailor Moon asks, blinking her eyes. She looks back at Joshua, back to Nikki, before going back to Joshua. After repeating the cycle for the fifth time, "What?!" She screams out, looking at Joshua, "You're the Composer?!"

"That is correct." Joshua directs his attention towards the uninvited intruder, "Now, what do you want, Player?"

"Simple. By erasing you, we win. And then, I can finally be back with Aster."

"Aster?" Sailor Moon said in confusion

"Aster…" Joshua mutters out, "Oh him. He had a good run. Unfortunately though, he couldn't beat the Game Master in the end of the last game. Since he's your motivation, I'm sure the Mastermind, made you some kind of deal."

"That's right." Nikki responds with a serious tone and voice, "He promised me, that he will bring back my beloved once he becomes Composer. And then, we will both be part of the new foundation for Shibuya."

"Oh, how blind you are." Joshua says with a smirk.

"What?"

"I happen to check out my roster of available reapers. And it so happens, that the last Game Master has not reported back to me after ending the game."

"What are you getting at?" Nikki says irritably.

"Simple, the one who put an end to your beloved, is none other than the Mastermind himself."

"You're making that up!" she cries out in anger. She does not want to hear another word.

"It's the truth. Oh, did he forgot to mention the guy's entry fee?"

"Entry fee?" Sailor Moon whispers to Neku.

"Before a player can play a game, they have to give up the most important thing to them. If Joshua is playing that card; that could only mean one thing…"

"What about it?" Nikki said in frustration.

"The thing he cherished most is you. So naturally, his entry fee…" Joshua says, his smirk still present, "is his memory of you. So even if he comes back, he wouldn't recognize you."

"Shut up!" Nikki cries out, her eyes open and irises shrunk, she looks like all her anger is about to explode. All of a sudden she calms down and looks towards the ground. She makes a few chuckles, before swinging her head back and laughing hysterically. "I get it. You're just delaying your demise. Even if what you said is true, once the Doctor becomes Composer, surely he will have the power to return his memories!" Her smile makes her look insane. "Now, Composer, time for YOU to be erased."

"Not with us around!" Neku calls out, getting between the two with Sailor Moon at his side.

"You honestly think you can stop me?!"

"Please, stop this!" Sailor Moon cries out. "Nothing good will come from this. Do you want Aster to come back to a Shibuya that has been destroyed?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters, is that all of you are going to disappear this very instant!" Nikki cries out insanely. "Now, time for you to face the power given to me by the Doctor!" Nikki takes off her glasses before tossing them aside. She reveals her red, Reaper wings, the same kind Siren had. She reveals a blue pin, which has the same black skull design of the Player pin, in her hand. The pin begins to hover out of her hand. She guides the pin to attach just above her chest.

In that moment, multiple Noise symbols appear all over and they began to gather into the pin. In a bright flash, she is surrounded by violet graffiti streaks. The streaks cover her body, wings and all like a cocoon. A few seconds later, the cocoon opens up like wings. Her hair is now green, skin now a pale of white, lips scorching with scarlet red just like her eyes. Her business attire is gone, replaced by a violet dress made of Noise tattoos covering her body from her chest down to her now clawed feet. Her arms appear to be in violet tattood gloves that start just below her shoulders that end at her hands, which are now claws. Her ears are almost bat-like. Her teeth have turned into fangs, giving her the appearance of a vampire.

*GIVE ME ALL YOUR LOVE*

"Prepare for erasure." Nikki calmly states as she takes flight into the air. She raises her right hand to the sky, gathering energy into a pink sphere. She fires the sphere into the sky. After going a few feet, the sphere immediately splits into five smaller spheres that rain down towards the two. Neku and Sailor Moon manage to get out of the line of fire, but they did not expect the large explosions the spheres cause on impact. The force of the explosions pushes them into the ground.

Neku manages to stand before summoning several chains to trap the transformed Nikki. She disappears in a blur before appearing several feet behind him. Neku manages to keep track of her, turning around, he fires a beam of lightning from his hand. Nikki evades the attack. However, she fails to notice a group of small silver orbs coming straight towards her in time, and is caught by Sailor Moon's attack. Sailor Moon follows up with a combo of her Crescent Wave psych. After the finishing beam makes contact, she disappears and reappears high above the two. "Dodge this," she cries out as she fires another pink shot into the air. The sphere divides just like the last one, creating similar results, however Sailor Moon gets caught in two of the five explosions. Neku manages to speed out of the way.

Neku sends out several more chains, this time making a successful strike. Nikki hardly flinches however. She swoops down and grabs him with her talons. She carries him straight into the air before making a u-turn and speeds down towards the ground. Sailor Moon uses her Silver Rain, to catch her, but Nikki proves to be too fast. Just as she and her unwilling passenger about to hit ground, she releases Neku, and at the speed of the dive, Neku face plants hard into the ground, his body gone numb.

Nikki hovers over the ground, raising a hand towards Sailor Moon. Nikki playfully giggles as a pink sphere takes form before the sphere fires off ten smaller pink bullets in an arc formation. Sailor Moon dives out of the way. Nikki uses this chance to swoop down to snatch her prey into the sky. A pillar of ice breaks through the ground in front of her. She didn't have to time to stop her momentum and runs into the ice. The pillar launches through the air, taking her up as it damages her. After she manages to pull away from the frozen missile, she turns around to see Neku, on one knee, having a hand towards her direction. Nikki decides to finish Neku off while he is still down. Neku waits as she closes in. Neku jumps off the ground and hovers just above the ground, closing his eyes and concentrate. Blue flames appear before him. Nikki is prepared this time; she flaps her wings to stop her momentum. However, the flames still manage to touch her.

Nikki glares at Neku before turning her attention to Sailor Moon, expecting an attack. Unfortunate for Sailor Moon, using her Crescent Wave from a distance, Nikki disappears, leaving Sailor Moon to go on alert. It isn't long till she hears Nikki's giggle, though it sounded like laughter to her. Sailor Moon's eyes widen before turning around only to see Nikki smirking at her with a pink sphere in her hand pointed at her point blank. Nikki unleashes another spray of bullets, all of them hitting her mark due to the close proximity. Though the bullets sting, Sailor Moon isn't willing to go do down that easily. However, her eyes are closed when she got hit, giving Nikki the opening to grab her distracted victim with her talons before going into the air.

Just like her previous passenger, she drives Sailor Moon into the ground. As Sailor Moon struggles to get on her feet, Nikki is already making a beeline towards Neku. To her surprise, Neku charges at her as well at a neck-breaking speed. Neku comes out victorious in the straight on collision, damaging his opponent while he takes none. As Nikki continues her flight back into the air, still disorientated from Neku's charge, Neku manages to score several direct hits with beams of lightning. Nikki turns around only to have time to dodge Sailor Moon's tiara. Neku takes this chance to call out several more chains to bind her. As soon as Sailor Moon's tiara came back and place it back on her head, both she and Neku attack with Crescent Wave and Lightning Arrester respectively.

Nikki glares at the two with narrow eyes as she clenches her teeth. Her mouth slowly turns into a malevolent smirk. Her large wings cover her body, forming a cocoon. "Ready for a real scream?" she asks cockily. Neku and Sailor Moon stare, their bodies' tense, ready to move on a moment's notice. However, the wings open up in a blur, instead of seeing Nikki's human figure, her face and body turned into a giant bat, which lets out a powerful screech. Neku and Sailor Moon clench their ears with their hands in any attempt to block the shrieking sound. But the sound is too loud, not only hurting their ear drums, but it feels like their bodies are turning inside out; the sound waves echoing within their very beings. After Nikki's ear breaking shrill, her figure returns back to its human-Noise form. She raises a hand, gathering energy into a sphere. After launching it into the air, it divides before hitting ground; creating five explosions that consume the Composer's players. After the explosions clear, Nikki devilishly smiles at the motionless bodies of the two players.

After a minute passed, the two begin to stir as they barely push themselves off the ground, panting. "No…" Sailor Moon mutters out. Nikki, still wearing her arrogant smirk, makes a sound of amusement, as she turns her body to her side, her head still looking down at the fallen players. She brings her hands towards her abdomen, pointing them towards each other. Sparks from her hands gather into the space between them creating a dark sphere with a pink aura. "We…we won't let you win." Sailor Moon says weakly as she looks up to Nikki.

"That's right." Neku says weakly. He looks up at the Mastermind's servant. "We've come too far to lose now!" Neku shouts at loud. Nikki's smile grows wider before pushing her hands towards the two, firing a massive black beam, surrounded by a pink aura, towards her helpless targets. The beam comes closer. Closer and closer. For that moment, time sees to slow down for everyone. A sphere of light surrounds the two, just as the beam is about to hits its mark. The beam held on for a few seconds into the sphere before dissipating. "What!" Nikki cries out in outrage. What force would dare to stop her from claiming victory? Her face, contorted in anger, slowly turns to fear as the globe light suddenly expands.

"In the name of the moon…" Sailor Moon heroically cries out.

"Say 'Good Night!" Neku shouts out.

A whirlwind of silver feathers dance around. Nikki getting hit from all sides, can't bear it. It's like each feather that scrapes at her is like being stabbed by ten swords at the same spot. But what made her truly gasp in fear is the small orb of light in the center of the feather storm. As the orb collects particles of light, the orb grows larger. The orb explodes in a brilliant light, consuming everything in it. After the new fusion has worked its course, Neku and Sailor Moon stood side by side, their wounds gone, looking at the falling figure of Nikki as her Noise form turns to static before turning to her normal self. "Aster…" she says with a dying voice. As soon as she softly lands, she kneels onto the ground, one hand on chest, while the other is on the ground, keep her upper body from falling. "Wait for me…" Nikki's slowly says as a tear from her eye falls. "Aster…" she weakly says her final word. Just as the tear splatters into the ground, her body disappears into static before fading away.

*AMNESIA*

The two look on the spot where Nikki disappeared for a full minute, "I feel sorry for her." Sailor Moon quietly states. Neku looks towards her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, I know what she did is wrong and all. But she did it all to bring back the one she loves."

"More like obsession, if you ask my opinion." Joshua said arrogantly in a calm manner. The two turn towards the Composer. Sailor Moon looks at him crossly, it was the way he said it that pushed her buttons. "And obsession like that is completely a bother to everyone. I for one am glad that she's gone."

"How could you say that?!" Sailor Moon cries out. "She…she…"

"She threatened the very balance of Shibuya," He said, still keeping his arrogant tone. "As such what she did is a crime. And she paid up her dues with erasure. Tell me, isn't she like one of those villains you fight against all the time. Always trying to hurt others just to get what they want."

"She's different! She was tricked to go into that path!" She doesn't care if this boy is in charge of Shibuya. No one has the right to bring others down like he is doing. She is ready to yell out more, but a hand rests on her shoulder. She calms down a tad as she looks back to see Neku's face. He has shown that face several times during a fight when he's very serious.

"That's enough." He calmly says. Oddly enough, that alongside his narrowed gaze is enough for Sailor Moon to calm down. "Look I don't like how he goes about things or how he states his opinions. However, believe me when I say he does care." Sailor Moon looks at Neku, who turns his attention to Joshua, "This city would already be gone if he never cared at all."

Joshua merely smirks. "Now then, what brings you two here, exactly?" As if on cue, their phones ring out. Neku and Sailor Moon check the new text:

OINK.

A whole minute has passed, "Okay," Sailor Moon said while blinking, "This does not make any sense."

Joshua sighs, "Seriously. The first clue alone makes it obvious."

"Forgive me for not being a scholar like you." Neku retorts.

"Don't tell me you forgotten one of my tidbits of information during our week together." Neku narrows his eyes, he never likes how Joshua always beats around the bush. "All right then, does this ring a bell: Where do all the stray thoughts of Shibuya gather?"

"Stray thoughts?" Sailor Moon asks.

"The pillar that sends these thoughts above the city before crashing back down. These thoughts give this pillar its natural energy."

"Sorry, still not ringing any…" Neku begins to trail off. He is starting to remember what Joshua is talking about. Neku's eyes widen as he mentally slaps himself. The clue they just got is like rubbing salt in the wound, "Pork City!"

"Pork City?" Sailor Moon asks.

"It's the tall building near Dogenzaka, can't miss it."

"Then you two better hurry." Joshua says playfully, "If I'm not wrong, you have about nine hours left before the game ends."

"Don't worry, we'll make it." Sailor Moon confidently responds before leaving the room. Neku merely looks at Joshua. Neku has something on his mind regarding to the players that have been recruited. But knowing Joshua, he will not give a straight answer until this game is over. After half a minute, Neku runs towards the exit.

* * *

*CALLING*

An hour has passed since Neku and Sailor Moon left Joshua to his retreat. He is simply playing around with his phone. He hears footsteps coming closer to him. Joshua looks towards the direction of the incoming figure. Joshua smirks as the figure comes under the light. "You certainly know how to pick out talent, Mr. H."

"Yeah, well I wasn't a hundred percent with you joining this game." the coffee shop owner rubs the back of his neck.

"Now about those pins you gave to our Players…"

"Don't worry, they'll work just fine. All Phones has to do is win the game."

"Are you sure?" Joshua said in a more serious tone, "I could get into a lot of trouble if those pins don't work like they're supposed to?"

"Since when have I failed to meet your expectations?" Hanekoma said with a smirk.

Joshua merely gives a sound of amusement before looking straight at the doors, "The only opposition left now is the Mastermind, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Hmm. Tell me, Mr. H. What do you know of our Mastermind?"

"I managed to check him out, his name is Jin Kizami. He joined the Reapers about twenty years ago. At the age of 30, he became officer. Since he became a Game Master, he has been experimenting with the Noise. Megumi caught wind of these experiments and tracked him down. Unfortunately, there was no evidence of the experiments but the Conductor still demoted him since Jin wasn't reporting in during the time of the investigation while a game was in play. Since then Megumi kept a close eye on Jin. I checked the roster during the time of your game with the former Conductor, Jin had not reported in when he was supposed to. However, Megumi must have decided that winning against you took top priority so he wasn't that worried about Jin's whereabouts."

"I was wondering why he got demoted to officer." Joshua thinks aloud, "During my game with Megumi, we lost a bunch of good reapers, even those that may have had potential of becoming Game Masters. Since Jin had prior experience I decided to return his role as Game Master."

"Apparently, with Megumi gone, Jin resumed his experiments. And it looks like we have been experiencing the results of his experiments."

"I do have to give him credit." Joshua says with a smirk, before looking towards the exit. Joshua begins to walk casually, "But since he got the RG involved in this mess, he has to pay up with his erasure."

* * *

**_Pork City_**

*FIGHTING FOR FREEDOM*

"We're here," Neku says casually as the two enter the building.

"The Mastermind is here?" Sailor Moons asks.

Neku turns around to look at her, "I bet he's waiting for us on the rooftop. So no point in wondering around-"

"Neku, look out!" Sailor Moon cuts him off. Neku turns around to see several Noise Symbols coming closer to them. In that moment, a bright flash develops the two. They soon find themselves in a black and white version of the Scramble Crossing. Surrounding what appears to be a small battalion of frog Noise along with several penguin Noise.

Neku charges ahead, mowing down the Noise in his path. The penguins slide on the pavement like ice, knocking Neku down as they continue their trek towards his partner. Sailor Moon jumps to avoid their rush before using Silver Rain. The penguins get blasted by the explosions of silver light. Neku rushes over them, leading them to erasure. As soon as Sailor Moon lands, she uses Crescent wave to slice through the frog Noise. With a beam of light to finish her combo, the Noise vanish.

In a flash of light, the two are back inside Pork City, standing next to one another. "What just happened?" Sailor Moons asks loudly with a hint of shock.

"We got dragged into a special plane the Noise here use."

"That never happened before."

"Well, that makes Pork City here unique. It changes the rules a bit when fighting the Noise. Speaking of which," Neku noticed another group of Noise symbols coming closer to them. "We don't have time for this…" Neku says frustratingly. If this keeps up they won't be able to reach the Mastermind in time.

"Look out, ya'll!" A wild voice cries out, "Here comes the Beat train!" In a blur of movement, Beat rushes by the two. As soon as he skids his skateboard to a halt, Rhyme, who has been hanging on to her brother's back, jumps up before clasping her hands. She fires off an explosion of light. The Noise symbols backed off for the moment.

"Beat! Rhyme!" Neku calls out.

"What's the big idea, Phones!" Beat calls out to Neku after turning around.

"Yeah," Rhyme said with a playful smirk, "You don't think you can have all the fun now?"

"Guys…" Neku says softly.

"Let us deal with the Noise here." She turns around as another bunch of Noise close in, "You two get moving."

"Right!" Neku says before heading to an elevator with Sailor Moon not far behind. The elevator went up several floors before stopping.

"Looks like there is nothing special here." Sailor Moon said as she looks around.

"Wanna bet?" Neku said as he looks to his right. Sailor Moon looks towards the where Neku's eyes are looking at; another gathering of Noise floating around.

"Again?" Sailor Moon said in shock.

"The Mastermind must have left them just to buy him time."

"But we don't have much time left."

"Then let us buy you some time." A stream of lightning bolts passes by them before colliding with the group in front of them. The two look back. Sailor Moon joyfully smiles as soon as she saw the faces of their backup, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. "That definitely felt good!" Sailor Jupiter claims with a smirk as she flexes one of her arms with the hand of the other holding on to the lower portion of the flexed arm.

"Leave these guys to us," says Sailor Venus with a wink, "you two keep going. We'll be right behind you."

"Thank you…" is all that Sailor Moon can say. Those two words carry a lot of meaning behind them. "Come on Neku, let's go." She says before running towards another elevator with Neku right behind her. After getting in the elevator, it went up two more floors. As soon as the two partners step out. They brace themselves for another confrontation. They are right to be ready; another group, twice as big as the ones before them, lies waiting for them.

Neku is starting to get frustrated, "Stop getting in our way!" As if on cue, the Noise close in. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's finish this up fast."

"Forget them!" a female voice cries out. "Let us handle it!" Several black figures rush by the two. Neku recognizes them, they were all Mr. Mew. After the barrage of Mr. Mews, several lines cut through the Noise before they were hailed by balls of fire. Immediately after the rain of fire, icy explosions scatter the group of Noise.

The two look back, seeing the team of Shiki, Eri, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, all of them wearing a smile and ready for battle. "Everyone…" Sailor Moons says joyfully before trailing off.

"Don't just stand there!" Sailor Mars calls out, "Now's your chance!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon says with a nod before the two rush towards another elevator. The elevator stops on the ninth floor.

"Well, look who finally shows up," a male voice casually said as they step out. The two gasp to who greeted them, Kariya and Uzuki. "It normally doesn't take you this long to get things done."

"What are you doing, here?" Neku shoots them with a glare

"Oh, just passing time." Kariya said before gathering energy into his hand, "By the way. Duck." Kariya throws a bolt towards the two. Neku pushes Sailor Moon into the ground as he dives to avoid the bolt. The bolt went over them and explodes a few feet behind them. When the two look towards the explosion, all they could see are two Noise symbols. They didn't last long as two flower like bullets fly towards the remaining Noise, erasing them upon impact. The two look back towards the Reapers, with Uzuki holding her gun out.

"If you say thank you," Uzuki warns them with a hint of spite, "I'm going to turn this baby on you two."

"We'll just make our exit." Neku says before leading Sailor Moon to another elevator.

"What's with her?" Sailor Moon said with a pout after the two entered the elevator.

"Don't let her get to you." Neku said calmly, "Let's just say she has a lot of pride in doing what she does best."

"Erasing players…" she said solemnly.

Neku nods. "A player's power in the game is dependent on their views as well as the scope of their imagination. Those that are willing to go the distance, they have a shot of winning. The rest…" The elevator stops on the 11th floor. "Get eliminated. Simple as that. But you shouldn't worry about that. All you can do is live your life to the fullest. That is the best way to make everyone around you happy." Sailor Moon nods with a gentle smile.

The moment the two step out, they are met with a feral roar. "Out of my way! You sons of digits!" The two gasp at who has also decided to crash the party. Sho is crouching with his hands posed as if ready to slash at something. In front of him, is another pack of Noise. "There's no way I'm letting a wild factor becomes Composer before I do!" Sho continues to brag on with mathematical terms and equations before charging into the fray.

"Let's just leave him be." Neku says plainly.

"Agreed." Sailor Moon said before they quietly make their way to another elevator. After the elevator stops on the thirteenth floor, the two partners rush out, prepared for a battle. To their surprise, there is nothing here, not even a single Noise in sight. Neku looks towards the large doors of the elevator that leads straight to the roof. Sailor Moon looks at the same doors. "He's up ahead, isn't he?"

"The Mastermind…There's no telling what he's got planned. So," Neku turns his head towards his partner, "ready to do this?"

"Yes. Time to put an end to this twisted game." Sailor Moon said gallantly, before the two proceed. After the doors close, they can feel the gravity lessening on them as the elevator moves up. The feeling is further intensified as the two partners brace themselves for the final confrontation. The elevator stops, the doors open. The two walk out. After taking a few steps their bodies turn to the other, their heads look straight on ahead.

*CALLING*

"Welcome," The Mastermind greeted them. He stood to about six feet tall, blue hair combed forward. His white lab coat, opened, revealing a black undershirt. The edge of his coat stops at his knees. Instead of professional pair of pants, he wore white khaki pants. His round glasses glint for a moment, while wearing an arrogant smile. Overall, he appears to be a rapper that is dressed like a scientist. "I have to admit, you two have done well to make it this far."

"So you're the Mastermind!" Neku yells out.

"Indeed. Please call me Jin Kizami from now on though."

"I prefer mad scientist."

"Doesn't matter. Soon everyone will call me Composer!" He shouts out with a swing of his arms.

"Jin!" Sailor Moon shouts out. Jin looks at her with a hum. "Nikki…" she says softly. "Did you really promise to bring Aster back?"

"Ah. So she told you her reasons. Foolish girl…"

"What…" she said incredulously.

"I would bring back Aster. But not in the way she hoped. Even if I do become Composer, it's impossible for me to bring him back fully. I don't have that big of an imagination. All I could do is extract his final thoughts, and turn those very thoughts into Noise."

"Wait, so Nikki..." Sailor Moon looks down. Her hands clench to fists before trembling. She jerks her head up, eyes filled with tears. Tears not from her sadness, but from Nikki's along with Sailor Moon's anger, "You lied to her! You used her just to get what you want!"

"And what's wrong with that. I have full intention of upholding all my promises to those idiots who willingly join my cause."

"That's it!" Neku can't stand this guy anymore. "Time for you to answer for everything you've done!" Jin merely laughs at the players, "What's so funny?!"

"Why you of course."

"Me?"

"Yes… You had the opportunity to become Composer yourself, but you threw that chance away. All because you couldn't bring yourself to hurt the one who dragged you into his Game."

"So what?" Neku's yells back. "I don't care about being Composer. All that matters, is living my life to the fullest."

"And how will you get there, hmm? No doubt, you will eventually bring people down in order to rise up in the world," Jin claims with a smirk.

"I won't have to. I can rise through the sky if I want to, but I won't do it alone."

"He's right." Sailor Moon backs up Neku's claim. "If everyone can work together, everyone can achieve their dreams!"

"Alas, the world does not work like that. But the system I have setup is flawless."

"What system?"

"Simple, by using the Noise, I can control people."

"What?" Neku's eyes widen, "How can that be…"

"Possible?" Jin finishes Neku's question, "Surely you know. When Noise attach themselves to people, they can affect them with negativity. But with my new Noise, I can turn the very people into a new, superior race."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, they will become Noise themselves and soon when the whole world is built into this new system, they will all work to create a true utopia. Where I will stand as king!"

"You're mad!"

"I prefer ambitious. And all that stands between me and my ambitions…" he brings one arm to cross over his chest. "Is you two!" he yells out before firing a black orb. It reached the two in a mere moment, exploding; knocking the two into of the ground. "Now then," he says as he hovers above the ground, "Time to put an end to this game."

*TWISTER –CROSSOVER–*

The players stand up before Neku charges in. Jin's smirk grows wider as Neku comes closer at neck-breaking speeds. Just as Neku is about to make contact, Jin, without any movement, surrounds himself with an electrical barrier. The moment Neku touches it; his psych runs out and is caught in the electrical field. Neku grunts as the electricity works through his body before getting thrown into the air and back on the floor, his body numb. Sailor Moon attacks with Crescent Wave. However, each wave and the finishing beam are absorbed by the shield, leaving her sur

prised. After the barrier is lifted, a blue aura surrounds the Mastermind's hand. "Time to experiment!" he yells out as he thrusts his hand out, firing a blue laser. The beam came so fast, Sailor Moon had no time to dodge. Instead of taking damage, she is frozen in a block of ice instead. The Mastermind fires a black orb towards her icy prison. Neku, who just manages to get control of his body, slides in between her and the incoming projectile. The orb explodes, with Neku taking the brunt of the attack as he shields Sailor Moon, who is now free by the explosion, but is sent back along with Neku.

Neku tumbles into the floor for a second before he becomes still for just a moment. Sailor Moon regains her bearings before bringing her feet down, skidding a few feet, stopping just as Neku stops rolling. Sailor Moon looks at her partner, "Neku!" She cries out. Neku looks up, although hardly due to the damage he just received, before giving a small nod. He clenches one of his hands, which glows. From that hand, a soda can appears in his hand before downing the healing elixir.

Sailor Moon softly smiles before returning her attention to the Mastermind, who is ready to fire another beam. Sailor Moon is ready this time. She jumps just as the Mastermind's freezing beam misses it's mark. Sailor Moon takes this opportunity to unleash Silver Rain. The Mastermind stands still as the small orbs explode. After the lights from her attack dim out, Sailor Moon looks on in shock, as the Mastermind, now surrounded by his electrical shield, is unharmed. He keeps his eye on Sailor Moon, while preparing another freeze blast. Just as soon as he lets down his barrier, Neku fires a stream of lightning from his hand, giving the Mastermind a small jolt. After takings two more hits from Neku's psych, the Mastermind fires his beam, this time Neku gets frozen. Just as the Mastermind is ready to finish Neku off, he gets blasted by Sailor Moon's Silver Rain.

As Jin looks up at Sailor Moon, still hovering high above the floor, a smirk grace his lips, "Clever." is all he has to say. Jin raises a hand, creating a fireball twice his own size. He throws it at the Sailor Scout, who is ready to dodge at any moment. Before the sphere of inferno hits her, it splits up into ten smaller fireballs, surrounding her. Sailor Moon gasps as she is now in the Doctor's trap. "Kneel!" Jin yells out, commanding the fireballs to converge on Sailor Moon. The flames hit her all at once, creating a massive explosion, with Sailor Moon in the direct center, screaming as the inferno burns her through her skin. After the explosion, she falls into the floor like a rock.

Jin is ready to finish the two off with a black sphere. Just as he looks towards Neku's location, he isn't there anymore. Jin knows Neku must have broken out. Before he can look around, a pillar of ice springs out below him, giving him a lift into the air. Several chains appear out of nowhere, ensnaring the wannabe Composer. The Mastermind finds Neku, on the ground with a smirk. Neku hovers just off the ground, summoning a trail of blue flames, surrounding and burning Jin. The chains disappear. Jin fires a black sphere at Neku. Neku, who reads the move, dashes out of harm's way before firing several streams of lightning, hitting Jin,

"I came up with a hypothesis!" he cries out. Neku tenses up; he knows that the Mastermind is going to start taking this seriously. Neku is right when the Mastermind disappears from view. Neku blinks before turning around, his face is now right in front of Jin's hand. Jin smirks before creating an electrical sphere. This time however, Neku's the one inside, screaming as his body becomes a human lightning rod. Afterwards, Neku falls into the ground on his knees, head looking down. Not the slightest movement can be seen on his body. But since Neku is still there, Jin who is smiling like a mad scientist raises his hand again. Before he can bring Neku into another strain of torture, Sailor Moon tackles Neku out of the way. The Mastermind's smirk grows, as Sailor Moon is now getting the shocking treatment. "It's over, Player."

"Not Yet!" Neku screams as he rushes towards the Mastermind. Neku successfully knocks Jin down. Sailor Moon, catches herself from completely falling on the floor. As she pants for air, Jin looks at the two crossly. Neku rushes in again. This time, Neku, suddenly dashes to the side, the Mastermind tracks Neku's moves. After Neku's psych is used, he just slides one way before going another way. Neku's eyes are focused. Jin isn't amused, but he is starting to get irritated. Neku is moving around so much, but has yet to make an offensive move. As Neku begins to slide away once again, Jin notices Neku's smirk.

Jin is confused as to what he's smiling at. His eyes register shock as he turns around. Sailor Moon is in the middle of a dance-like movement with her scepter. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" she shouts out loud as a powerful beam shoots out of her scepter. The Mastermind could only watch as the Sailor Moon's attack came straight at him in half a second. Sailor Moon falls forward. She uses her hands to prevent her upper body from colliding with the floor. Neku slides next to her before offering her a hand up. Neku helps Sailor Moon gets back on her legs, the two smiling at each other. Neku's eyes grow serious, before looking toward the side. After a few seconds, Sailor Moon also looks in the same direction.

Jin merely stands about ten feet away from them, adjusting his glasses his clothes have a few marks on them. "Impressive. You two truly stand at the peak of your peers. Still, that does not mean this is far from over."

"Just surrender." Sailor Moon calls out, "You have no chance of winning."

Jin chuckles, "You honestly think you have me cornered?"

"Not really." Neku says coolly, "She's just trying to stop you from humiliating yourself after we beat you in your Noise form."

Jin darkly chuckles, "So you're that confident are you? Very well, I will make you see, that I am more than any other Reaper. Time to show you… Why I should be Composer!" Jin's Reaper Wings grow out of his back. His body glows a blue light before his body begins to grow. If the two didn't know better, they would mistake him as King Kong. He stands over four stories tall, large muscular build, covered in blue fur, a black muscular chest. The arms are full of muscular graffiti. His face has completely turned into a gorilla with red, glowing eyes, staring down at the two with rage. Though his eyes look like a wild animal's monstrous glare, he is not planning on going onto full rampage.

*TWISTER (GANG-MIX)*

"Time to experiment!" the Noise cries out. Neku does not hesitate and summons a pillar of ice underneath the Noise. The pillar launches, piercing through the target. Even though the pillar goes completely through him, the Mastermind does not flinch. Sailor Moon follows-up Neku's attack with Crescent Wave. Again, the Noise hardly feels a thing. The Noise raises its right arm, Neku and Sailor Moon separate. Jin slams his fist into the floor where the two used to stand. The impact creates a powerful shockwave that flings the players into the air before crashing into the floor.

The two players manage to push themselves off the floor after a few trying seconds. Just as they get on their feet, the Noise opens his left hand above the two and fires a storm of fireballs at the size of basketballs. Sailor Moon jumps up to evade, while Neku charges straight towards he Noise, damaging him upon impact. Neku fires several streams of lightning before backing off to avoid getting hit from the fiery rain. While Neku fired his lightning shots, Sailor Moon uses Silver Rain several times. The explosions are merely flashes, as they do not seem to do much to the Mastermind. Sailor Moon is ready to use the attack once more. Unfortunately, a fireball from the storm cuts her flight in the air short. She crashes into the floor hard, eyes closed in pain. She opens her eyes, just in time to see another fireball coming straight at her. She back flips just before the fireball impacts.

The Mastermind stops his attack. He raises his hand in the air once more, before bringing it down causing another round of unscheduled flights for the players. Neku gets up and focuses on the healing pin to take off some of the hurt they just endured. Neku summons several chains, piercing into the Noise's abdomen. The hulking ape fires a deep, blue beam from its mouth. Neku almost moves out of the way. Luckily, only his left arm and leg are frozen. Neku uses his free hand to fire another round of lightning. The Mastermind grunts, surely their attacks are doing damage. Jin is far from kneeling down, as he raises his left hand above Neku to unleash another hail of flames. A golden disc flies through the air before scraping between the Noises eyes, disorienting him. It flies towards Neku. The disk cuts through the ice, freeing Neku. The disc flies at Sailor Moon. She catches it, dispels the energy before placing the tiara back on her head.

"My research is flawless!" The Mastermind yells out. He brings his right hand back, gather black energy into his fist. He slams his fist into the ground, releasing eight dark sphere in a circular pattern from the point of impact at high speed. Both players get hit by a sphere, in which they are trapped. Their prison cells are transparent before going opaque. The spheres explode, launching the players into the air before falling hard onto the floor. The Noise raises his hand again. This time for a regular slam. Neku manages to activate the healing pin in time before the two are sent flying. Sailor Moon manages to recover in the air before firing another round of Silver Rain. Neku activates the healing pin once again, but Neku can feel this is their last chance to bring the monstrous gorilla down.

For the next few minutes, Sailor Moon and Neku give everything they have while the Mastermind is tormenting them with fire, ice, exploding spheres, and his monstrous strength. The Mastermind brings his right arm to bear. The players tense. The mastermind punches to the side in the air. To the partners' surprise, half of the arm disappears into a vortex. The tension increases, not knowing what the Mastermind has planned. Sailor Moon notices something happening below Neku's feet. Sailor Moon gasps in realization before charging towards Neku. She tackles him to the ground, just before the ape's hand shoots out of the ground ensnaring Sailor Moon. Neku looks on in shock, as the fist drags the Sailor Scout into the ground. Neku looks up, seeing the Mastermind pulling his arm from the vortex. The moment the arm is completely outside of the vortex; Neku can see Sailor Moon in the ape's grasp. Neku makes a sound of frustration through his clenched teeth.

The Mastermind raises his hostage in front of him. This eyes narrow before widening in a snap. Electricity snakes its way throughout Sailor Moon, screaming at the top of her lungs, eyes wide open, pupils shrinking to a size just above a dot. The sparks emanating from the Mastermind's grasp continue for a few seconds. After the surge of electricity ends. Sailor Moon's body slumps, her eyes completely white. Neku looks at the Mastermind in anger. The Mastermind laughs hysterically. "It is over, Player. You have lost!"

Neku stares on. _No… It can't end like this._ His eyes shaking at the sight of his partner. No, at the thought of losing the game.

"It's…" a weak voice coming Sailor Moon's limp body. "It's…not over yet." Neku gasps in relief as the Mastermind turns his head towards the frail girl in his grip, humming. A few seconds later, Sailor Moon's body is surround by a white aura. The Mastermind's eyes widen. "Neku!" she screams out before the aura completely overtakes her. She turns into a sphere of light that launches into the air.

"Right!" Neku complies as he too becomes a sphere of light, before flying high. Sailor Moon dives down. The two meet in front of the Mastermind's face.

"In the name of the moon…" Sailor Moon heroically cries out.

"Say 'Good Night!" Neku shouts out.

Silver feathers whip around the Mastermind in a tornado. The sphere of light in the middle collects energy. The makes a few gasps of astonishment before screaming as the light explodes. The attack leaves behind a large gathering of silver dust, lingering in the air. The two partners standing on the roof of Pork City, their wounds fully healed, with Neku standing to the right of Sailor Moon. The Mastermind, still in his Noise form limps forward supporting himself with the knuckles of his hands.

Close to a minute has passed. The Mastermind's eye flashes. He raise his hand above his head. It doesn't take long for him to create a fireball that's nearly his size. The two look on in shock, seeing Jin having that much power left. Time slows down for the players. Even though their wounds have been healed, they barely have enough strength to continue fighting. If the Mastermind launches the fireball at the players, there is no doubt in the back of their minds that they would not be able to survive. This could very be the end…

The Mastermind suddenly grunts, as he is assaulted by an army of Mr. Mews. The Mastermind continues to hold his position. Immediately after the army reverts to one Mr. Mew, Beat skids just below him on his skateboard. Beat soars into the air, drilling into the ape's stomach before bouncing back. At the chime of a bell, the Noise's body stood still. In the same time, five black lines, appearing out of nowhere, slash through the body. A twister of green, glowing leaves pierce through the ape's failing body. A massive heart-shaped energy blasts the Mastermind off balance, his attack cancelled. A torrent of water slams into his abdomen as an arrow of fire explodes upon impact with the Mastermind's head. The flurry of attacks cause an explosion that consumes the Mastermind. Sailor Moon and Neku look on in awe before smiling as they look back. They are greeted by the smiles and smirks of their friends.

The two players look ahead again as their friends join them; Shibuya's residents on Neku's right and the Sailor Scouts on the left, their leaders in the middle. The smoke and dust linger for a minute before settling. Revealing Jin, back in his human form, limping on his two legs, his right hand holding onto his left shoulder. "No…" the Mastermind groans. "I won't… I won't allow this game to end here."

"Just face it." Neku says coolly with a smirk, "You're beaten. And you got nowhere else to go!"

The Mastermind bows his head, his face not visible to the players. A grumbling sound comes from the Mastermind, giving one the impression that he might be crying. The Players think differently. In fact, the Jin jerks head up laughing like a maniac. "Me… Beaten!? Far from it! I have one last move to play after all."

"What?" Neku says in shock. The others are also shocked about what the maniac has in store.

"Now is the time. To reveal the results of my research!" as he swings his arms from above his head to his sides. Jin brings a fist towards his face. After opening it, he reveals a blue pin. The same type of pin Nikki used to fight against Neku and Sailor Moon. Neku's eyes widen, thinking of what's going to happen. Just like with Nikki, the pin hovers in front of the Mastermind; near his chest. In an instant a flood of Noise gather towards him. Everyone is trembling at the sight, especially Neku. To him, it looks like Jin is gathering all the Noise throughout Shibuya. In a bright flash, everyone couldn't believe their eyes.

Though Jin's hasn't changed much from this original Noise form, he is about as tall as Mount Fuji. The entire portion of his upper body is covered in shadow. Looking down at the players with a menacing glare. The Noise crosses his arms in front of him, before swinging them to the sides. Immediately a blue sphere appears in front of his stomach. The sphere splits off into ten different lights, diving towards the players. Everyone is so shocked, that their thoughts cannot reach their bodies. One by one, everyone gets hit by one of the lights, trapping them inside blue transparent spheres. All except for Neku. Just before Neku could get hit, Sailor Moon pushes him out of the way in time, before she gets caught by the sphere meant for her and the one for Neku. The spheres shoot out towards Jin. Neku manages to see the scared, shocked, and frustrated faces of his comrades before they are absorbed into the Noise.

Neku never felt so powerless before. He falls into his knees before he bows down, his hands on the cold roof. His body trembles for a few seconds. "What…" Neku's trembling voice softly speaks, "What have you done with them!?" Neku demands loudly as he looks at the Noise with burning rage and righteous fury."

The Mastermind merely chuckles. "THEY HAVE ALL BECOME A PART OF ME," His voice sounding like its talking through a microphone and amplified to a concert high volume. "AND VERY SOON, THEY SHALL BECOME NOISE. THEY SHALL BE THE FOUNDATION OF THE NEW SHIBUYA. NO… THE ENTIRE WORLD!" The Mastermind laughs victoriously. Neku just can't believe it. No, he does not want to believe it. "AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO, NEKU SAKURABA! WITHOUT A PARTNER, YOU ARE POWERLESS!" The towering giant continues to laugh.

Neku slowly rises onto his feet, body still trembling. _No… What…What can I do?! Everyone I'm sorry. I-I don't know what to do_.

"Are you about done?" a familiar calm voice says out loud. Neku's body freezes. He slowly turns his head. Slowly, he begins to see the all-too familiar suspicious smile. "Hello, Neku. Quite a spot you're in, aren't you."

"Joshua!" Neku cries out. Maybe there is still some hope for him.

"COMPOSER!" Jin's voice booming from the sky-covering Noise, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ACCORDING TO THE RULES, YOU CANNOT CHALLENGE ME AS I CANNOT CHALLENGE YOU!"

"Don't worry, I'm quite familiar with the rules." Joshua said calmly, acting as if this game is already his. "Which is why I brought a replacement."

"Replacement?" Neku blinks his eyes several times.

"HE MEANS ME, RADIAN!" A familiar shout booms from behind the Composer. Neku gasps as he can't believe who else has come. Sho Minanimoto walks out of the elevator before stopping five feet behind Joshua. "Looks like you're completely out of your vector." Sho walks forward.

"What are you doing here?" Neku asks in shock and demand.

Sho just walks by him. "What does it look like, radian!" Sho stops at the edge of the building, looking up towards the Noise. "I'm here to terminate this zero!"

"You can defeat him?" Neku said with astonishment. Calling Jin's mountainous Noise a zero, give Neku the impression that Sho stands a chance.

"Not on his own." Joshua simply says as he walks towards Neku. Neku makes a sound of confusion as Joshua stands by his side. "Listen up." He turns to Neku with a serious expression. "That Noise may look powerful. But its completely unstable. Your best chance of defeating him is from the inside where everyone else is. To do that, you need to sync up with Sho.

"What?" Neku shouts incredulously.

"By using the fusion pin, the two you can create a tear in that Noise. From there…" Neku looks at Joshua expectantly. "It should be a walk in the park." Joshua said with his usual smile. Neku merely sighs. Yet, he knows what he must do. He looks up to the Noise, his determination and resolve strengthened. Neku walks forward, stopping a few feet behind the Grim Heaper.

"Let's just get one thing clear!" Sho said in a demanding voice. Neku clearly knows Sho is speaking to him, "Just stay out of my way!" he says before launching himself into the air, stopping in front of the Mastermind's gigantic gorilla face.

*TWISTER (REMIX)*

"There is no hope for you!" The Mastermind says in a low tone.

His feral grin Sho fires an array of pink disks, hitting their mark on the gorilla's face. Jin is not bothered by it. Jin retaliates with a massive fist. Sho simply twists his body to narrowly, but easily, dodge the Mastermind's punch. Sho takes his chance, firing five groups of pink disks, in a circular patterns, that deal damage around the arm, face, and upper torso. Though it may not look like it, Sho is merely toying with the giant. Sho decides to take things up a notch. His hand opens up more before closing to a fist. His fist shakes, but Sho's feral grin never left his face. "TANGENT!" he cries out firing out pink disks in a straight line at the speed five times of a normal gatling gun.

Meanwhile, Noise keep appearing in front of Neku, one after another. Frogs, wolves, penguins, bears, and birds, all having a blue color scheme, have the former proxy surrounded. Neku releases a set of chains to limit the amount of Noise coming at him. Two of the wolves immediately sprint towards Neku, grazing him as they pass. Before they can rush into Neku again, Neku makes his own charge, eliminating the Noise. He turns around firing several shots of Lightning Arrester, eliminating several of the weaker Noise. The penguins slide their way towards Neku, who hovers on the ground, summoning a trail of blue flames, commanding them to attack all the Noise.

One of the bird Noise gets Neku by surprise. The penguins go for another try, with Neku getting ready. Neku eyes widen before evading the icy sliders, the bird that attacked him nabbed the pin that allows Neku to summon the flames. But that was hardly his concern. Neku called forth several chains ensnaring all the Noise. However, one of the bears jumps up before slamming its claws on Neku, forcing him into the ground. The rest of the Noise following the lone bear's lead, gather in front of Neku. Neku raises a hand, summoning an icy pillar beneath them. The pillar launches into the air, carrying several of the Noise. To Neku's luck, the launched spear nailed the bird Noise that stole one of his pins. Neku charges with Velocity Ram, pushing the Noise out of his way. Neku grabs his falling pin before clearing out of the gathering. Neku summons the flames once more consuming most of the Noise.

Neku suddenly sense something. He looks up, noticing that Sho is glowing. Neku immediately realizes he is now synched with Sho. Neku becomes a light that heads directly towards the fallen Reaper. As soon contact was made, Jin is blinded by a bright light.

"The world is garbage!" Sho yells out loud,

"Says you…" Neku retorts, but still carries on the attack made by their synch. All sorts of numbers and equations, written in white chalk, hang in the air, surrounding the entire body of the Noise. They all converge in one point in front of the Noise's abdomen. Two seconds after all the calculations come together. A blast with the strength of a supernova covers the Jin's gigantic form. After the lights recede, Neku floats in the air below the former Reaper. Neku's sees a tear in the air in front of the Mastermind. The tear looks like it goes into deep space. Neku dives into the tear. To Neku, everything suddenly goes white.

* * *

After a few seconds, Neku begins to see through the white haze. The moment he lands, he found himself surround by blue graffiti marks that seem to form like prison inside a jungle of graffiti. "Neku!" Rhyme shouts out. Neku looks towards the voice. Rhyme barely avoids a rush of blue wolf Noise. Neku grits his teeth before charging into the fray, knocking down the attacking Noise. Neku stops next to Rhyme, echoing a smile she shared. The two take their attention to the incoming Noise. Neku summons a wall of blue flames, keeping the Noise in check. Rhyme jumps into the air before making a bright explosion, erasing the Noise.

However, another group of wolf Noise appear, they all charged in. Rhyme uses Sound Freeze, stunning the Noise. Neku calls forth another trail of blue fire, damaging the Noise in its path. The Noise, now free from the effects of Rhyme's psych, charge ahead, grazing the players. After the Noise turn around for another strike, Rhyme turns towards them before using Sound Freeze once again. Neku calls forth three chains to pierce through the Noise, erasing them. Again another group of wolf Noise appear before them. Before they could make a move, Neku synchs up with Rhyme, creating a brilliant flash of light.

"Here's a lullaby for you!" Neku shouts out.

"Pleasant dreams." Rhyme said teasingly.

Five massive bells ring throughout the area. Each time a bell rings, it gives off a deadly pulse of sound. After the bells disappear and the sound with them. The entire area flashes several times before becoming white.

* * *

Sailor Moon is trapped in a white space. She was holding her own against several Noise before being enveloped by a bright light after there were several flashes. When the light fades away, she notices Sailor Venus next to her. The two nod to each other before they are surrounded by blue wolf Noise. Venus starts the brawl with her psych, Love Stream, firing five beams at the Noise. Sailor Moon covers her back with Crescent Wave, knocking back the Noise on the other side.

The Noise growl before they charge in fast. The scouts jump, evading the Noise. Sailor Moon stays in the air as Venus lands back on the ground. With the aerial advantage, the moon princess unleashes Silver Rain on all the Noise while Sailor Venus uses her Love-Me Chain. Their combined attacks finish off the Noise. There is no time to celebrate as another group appear in front of them. Venus smiles, all the Noise are in front of her. The Noise run towards her. Venus performs Love and Beauty Shock, eliminating all the Noise. More than that, her attack causes a tear in the far wall, creating several flashes before the Scouts are caught in a bright light.

* * *

Neku fights off the incoming frog Noise after him. Next to him, Eri uses her psych, Pen Sword, to takes out several of the Noise coming towards her. Neku summons a pillar ice in front of him, knocking down the incoming Noise that were about to pounce on him. Eri jumps to avoid the frogs. Eri makes several slashes in the air with her pen. After one final stroke, the Noise are hit from all sides by an invisible blade before disappearing. Eri lands just as Neku finishes off the remaining Noise.

A moment later, a new pack of frog Noise stand before them. Neku rams into the closest group as Eri attacks the rest. Neku rams into another group, follows up with Lightning Arrester. Neku slides out of the way from several Noise. Eri barely dodges an incoming Noise before erasing it. She looks towards Neku, who is about to be hit by three Noise. Eri jumps up and does another flurry of slashes. The attacking Noise are erased. Neku looks at her with a smile. A smile that Eri mirrors before the two give off a bright light.

"Ready for a new look?" Eri looks at the Noise with a confident smirk.

"You better get used to it!" Neku shouts out.

A giant pen, about the size of a three-story house, grazes the ground twelve times in different directions. The last of the Noise now erased, the room flashes before they are caught in a bright light.

* * *

Sailor Moon is now fighting alongside Sailor Jupiter who is electrocuting any Noise that tries to get in close with her fists. Sailor Moon uses her tiara to knock down several of the Noise that tried to attack Jupiter from behind. Jupiter rushes to another group. The Noise jump at her. Before they can strike, Jupiter knocks them down. The knocked down Noise all flinch from the electrical bursts from Jupiter's punches. Sailor Moon jumps up to the air before using Silver Rain to finish off what's left.

Another group appears, surrounding the scouts. They all jump, homing in on Jupiter. Sailor Moon rises to the air, using Silver Rain to knock down a majority of the Noise. Jupiter smirk as she punches out towards the remain few that didn't get intercepted. The Noise make another attempt. This time half go after Sailor Moon while the other half attacks Jupiter. Jupiter jumps out of the way at the last second as Sailor Moon descends into the ground to avoid the pack coming at her. Both groups bump into the members of their respective groups on their heads before falling into the ground. Sailor Jupiter smirks before performing Oak Evolution, erasing the Noise. Immediately afterwards the room flashes, before the scouts are caught in a bright light.

* * *

"Bring it yo!" Beat cries out before charging into a group of penguin Noise. Right behind him, Neku rams into the same group, finishing them off. Another two Popguins slide towards the duo. Neku slides out of the way, while Beat jumps up and pound on one of the incoming Noise several times. The other one chases Neku. Just before it can strike Neku, Neku stops for a moment before ramming into the Noise, knocking it off balance. Neku follows up with Piercing Pillar, while Beat erases the Noise he was pounding.

More Popguins appear before the two. They all slide towards the duo. Beat blocks several of them with his board while Neku knocks down a couple more with several chains. Neku eliminates his Noise with Lightning Arrester. Neku is caught off guard by two Popguins slapping him ridiculously. Beat sees what's going on as he continues to bash the Noise in front of him. Beat jumps up before diving hard onto the slapping foes. The remaining six Noise surround the two. They both smirk before being enveloped in a bright light.

"Let's start it up!" Beat yells out.

"No, let's end it!" Neku shouts out.

The remaining Noise are caught in a tsunami as the two ride it. After the tsunami drains away, several flashes erupt within the room before going white.

* * *

Fireballs rain down on several Popguins, while others are cut down with moon-shaped waves before being erased with a beam of light. Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon stand back to back, covering the other's flank. Sailor Moon jumps into the air before unleashing Silver Rain. The Popguins graze Sailor Mars as she jumps away. Several more Popguins close in behind her. She pivots on her right foot, turning around. As soon as the Noise is in her sights she fires a fireball from the swing of her right hand. The fireball makes a big explosion on contact, erasing one of them while the others are blasted into the air before falling onto the ground.

Sailor Moon lands back on the ground. Several Noise close in, ready to slap her silly. She activates Crescent Wave, knocking the Noise down. Sailor Mars calls five fireballs from the ceiling, erasing the Noise, Sailor Moon knocked down. With that, the room is Noiseless. The next moment however, a large row of Popguins stand on the far side of the graffiti-like cage. All together they slide towards the scouts. Sailor Mars opens a hand, gathering a large amount of fire before turning it into an arrow. The next second, Sailor Mars unleashes her Flame Sniper, creating an explosion, eliminating most of the Noise. Though several Noise remain, the power from Sailor Mars attack creates another tear as the room flashes before everything goes white.

* * *

Neku has two bear Noise caught in a trail of blue fire. The Noise continue to keep moving through the flames. One of them gets erased by Mr. Mew, which jumps back in front of Shiki. Shiki commands Mr. Mew to attack the second. After Mr. Mew launches it into the air with an uppercut, Neku finishes it off with a blast of Lightning Arrester.

Five more Grizzlies appear before the couple. Two of them jump a good distance towards the players. Neku and Shiki move out of the way, avoiding the shockwaves. Neku launches two Piercing Pillars in succession eliminating the Noise that attempted to hit him. Neku smirks.

"Neku, look out!" Shiki yells out. Neku turns around, his eyes widen. A large ape arm comes out of a vortex in the air. Neku activates Velocity Ram, escaping just before the giant fist can pound him flat.

_Looks like he's pulling out all the stops now._ Neku thought as the arm retracts back into the vortex. Neku eyes widen before escaping from the swiping claws of two Grizzlies. When Neku's psych runs out. The arm appears again, ready to pound him. Neku slides out of the way before using Lightning Arrester on a Noise that was about to slash at Shiki. Shiki unleashes Mew Squadron, knocking down the two Noise closing in on Neku. The two smile before giving off a flash of light.

"Go Mr. Mew!" Shiki shouts out.

"Let'em have it!" Neku yells out. Mr. Mew could barely fit inside the room now. It fires its eye lasers before firing a more powerful blast, erasing the Noise, and causing the room to flash. Moments later, everything goes white.

* * *

Sailor Moon's tiara cuts through two of the five Grizzly Noise before an explosion of ice scatters them. Sailor Mercury waves her hand, creating another explosion of ice, erasing two of the Noise. At the same time, Sailor Moon places her tiara back on her head. The remaining Grizzlies jump towards the scouts. The two jump back in time. As soon as Mercury lands, she makes another ice explosion among the Noise, erasing one of them. Sailor Moon jumps into the air before activating Silver Rain. The explosions of light erase the Noise.

Five more Grizzlies appear before the girls. They walk towards their prey. Sailor Moon slows them down with Crescent Wave. Sailor Mercury follows up with Shine Aqua Illusion, freezing the Noise in their tracks. Sailor Moon jumps to the air, ready to unleash Silver Rain. Before she could, she notices a distortion in the air in front of her. A second later, a gigantic arm comes out of a vortex. Sailor Moon tries to dodge, but the arm slams hers into a wall made from chains of graffiti. Sailor Mercury looks back, crying out to her. Sailor Moon replies stating that she'll be okay. Sailor Mercury turns her attention back to the Noise, who are now free from their icy prison. Sailor Mercury closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. After a few moments her eyes open in a flash before unleashing Aqua Rhapsody. The waves from her attack erase the Noise. The room flashes several times before everything goes white.

* * *

A few moments later, Sailor Moon sees through the white haze. In front of her is Jin's Noise form. She takes in the differences, the Noise has red graffiti horns protruding from its forehead and its hands are red graffiti. She's standing on a blue graffiti-like platform just below the Mastermind's chest. Though she cannot see Neku, see can still sense his presence and energy.

In fact, Neku is a few stories below the platform Sailor Moon is on. In front of him is Jin's human form, constrained to the Noise's abdomen by graffiti tentacles. His legs and hands are absorbed into the Noise's body. Neku takes a deep breath, waiting for Jin to make the first move.

"Everything shall be mine!" Jin's warped voice booms.

Sailor Moon begins her attack on the Noise with Crescent Wave. The Noise raises its right fist, charging for an electric blow. Sailor Moon jumps back before the Noise slams onto the platform, releasing electrical spheres in a circular motion upon impact. One of the sphere slams into her, electrocuting her. At the same time of the impact, ten bolts of lightning rain down in a pillar towards Neku. Neku manages to see the attack just in time to activate Velocity Ram to escape the thunderstorm while ramming into Jin. Neku backs off before launching several chains and follows up with Lightning Arrester.

Sailor Moon jumps before using Silver Rain several times. She lands back on the ground before releasing Crescent Wave. The ape's horns flash dangerously blue. A blue sphere appears between the horns. The sphere fires smaller blue spheres in random directions all towards the platform. Sailor Moon jumps. She weaves in and out in the air, barely avoiding them. Each time a sphere hits the platform, a spear of ice shoots straight down to the ground where Neku's on. Neku manages to slide in and out, but gets knocked back when a spear came too close. After the Noise finishes its attack, Sailor Moon uses Silver Rain on the Noise while Neku summons a trail of blue flames around Jin. Jin grunts under the power of their attacks.

"Time to switch!" Jin's warped voice yells out before everything goes white. A few moments later, Neku finds himself standing in front of the Noise on the platform that Sailor Moon was on. At the same time, Sailor Moon finds herself gazing at Jin's human body.

The Noise opens its mouth an orange glow emanates from it. Neku stands ready. The Noise unleashes a red beam that nearly covers the whole platform. Neku tried to get out of the way, but gets blasted towards the platform's edge. _That could have been worse._ Neku thought. He could not imagine what would have happened if he got hit by the center of that blast. At the same time the Noise's beam hits the platform, an endless hail of fireballs descend on Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon kept clear of the incoming storm for a few seconds, before she is hit directly, causing an explosion. She falls to the ground for a few feet before being hailed from five more fireballs. Luckily those were the last of the fireballs as the beam from the Noise exhausted its power.

Neku senses Sailor Moon in danger and activates the healing pin. After sensing that she is no longer in danger, Neku looks up to the Noise. Neku activates Piercing Pillar several times before following up with Lightning Arrester. The Noise grunts before raising its left hand towards its face. The next few seconds, dark energy converges into the hand. The Noise raises its above him. The energy shoots off in four different black beams into the platform. The beams move in different directions. Neku fires off a round of Lightning Arrester before activating Velocity Ram to avoid an incoming beam. As soon as Neku stops, he summons up several chains to pierce through the Noise before dodging another beam.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon is avoiding the beams as well. However, the platform above her acts like a lens, refracting the beams to a single point on the ground. The focused beams chase Sailor Moon as she uses her tiara to attack Jin directly whenever she had the chance. She can feel the power coming from Neku. Yet something tells her that now's not the time to use the fusion attack. As soon as the beams stop, Sailor Moon unleashes a hail of Silver Rain from the air.

Above Neku can already feel the energy needed to perform the fusion attack. However, he can tell he is still gathering energy. Neku believes he isn't gathering energy just from synching up with Sailor Moon. He can feel everyone's energy flowing to him. As this is occurring, Neku is blazing a trail of blue flames. Neku is ready to launch another attack before something on him begins to glow. It is the fusion pin. At the same time, the Noise is also glowing white in and out. Just as the Noise begins to give off one last glow, Neku activates the fusion pin.

Sailor Moon's eyes widen when she feels the sudden burst of energy. Moon Princess close eyes as she folds her hands just above her chest. She begins to glow. In a flash, she is now wearing a beautiful white gown, angel wings sprouting from her back, revealing herself as Princess Serenity. She takes her hands away from her chest, revealing the Silver Crystal, which releases divine light that covers everything.

Neku is within a black void, glowing with a white aura. His eyes closed. After about a minute, Neku snaps his eyes open, sprouting angel wings from his back, each one about seven feet long. In a bright flash, Neku disappears.

Both Neku and Princess Serenity appear in front of the gigantic Noise towering over Shibuya. The two raised both of their hands out towards the Noise, slightly angled towards the other. Between their hands, large amounts of light particles gather into the space between their hands. The particles converge into a small ball of light, just about the same size at the Silver Crystal. The two aim the ball towards the Noise. A second later, the ball is fired at a great velocity before disappearing into the chest of the towering Noise. At first nothing happens. A few seconds later, a small light emanates from the chest for several seconds. In an instant, the Noise is ripped to shreds from the side as beams of light escapes from its body. From the epicenter, the Noise is consumed by a blinding pillar of light. The sound from the light is a mixture of humming lasers and explosions. After one final flash of light, the Noise disappears. Immediately, one by one, Neku, Sailor Moon, and all their friends appear on the Scramble Crossing in flashes of light.

*AMNESIA*

The moment Serena, now back in her civilian form, is back on the ground, she feels a soothing sensation on her clock hand. When she looks at it, she smiles; the timer is no longer there. She looks around seeing everyone's smiling faces

"NOOOOOO!" a voice looks out. Everyone turns around to see Jin, barely walking with a hand on his shoulder. He takes about ten steps before falling to his knees. "This can't be… I-I should have…"

A familiar arrogant laughter fills the air, "Looks like I win."

Everyone turns towards the voice. Joshua casually walking with his hands in his pockets walks up to the Mastermind.

"You…You must have cheated somehow."

"Cheat?" The Composer said in a mocking tone before, "I followed the rules to the letter. 'Never engage or challenge you directly.'" he said smugly.

"But my research… My transformation… I should have been stronger than that. What did you do?"

"It's not what I did. It's what I asked." Joshua says with his usual smirk.

Jin's gasps out of realization, "I see now… The fallen Reaper."

"Well, your partly to blame too," Jin makes a sound of confusion to Joshua's words. "By destroying the towers that Minamimoto put up, a special frequency was released. One that temporarily separates the UG from the RG."

"Wait, if the RG has been blocked?"

"That's right. Your ultimate creation… Was nothing more but an unstable gathering of Noise."

Jin makes a sound of frustration along with defeat, "I guess… that what makes you Composer…" A few seconds later, Jin disappears in a flash. Joshua slowly turns his head to everyone. He immediately notices the gaping mouths of Ami, Raye, Lita, and Mina, now back in their civilian forms, with wide eyes.

"Hold on!" Mina cries out. "You're the Composer!?" pointing a finger at him.

"I believe the answer is quite obvious right now."

"Joshua," Neku says as he walks to the Composer, "There's something we need to discuss…"

"Let me guess. The players that have been erased. Don't worry about them."

Everyone replies with a gasp of shock, "How could you say that?!" Lita yells out.

"Simple. They should be sleeping in their homes now." This time a wave of confusion washed over the players, "By tomorrow morning, they would all think that this was all a big dream. Or in their case a bad nightmare."

"Does that include Nikki?" Sailor Moon asks.

"Sorry let me rephrase my earlier statement. The players on my side that have been erased will awaken. After all, they have that special pin."

"Pin?" Neku asks.

"The same pin that Eri, and the Sailor Scouts are carrying."

Eri takes this moment to take out her inversed Player Pin. "This pin?"

"Yes, it ensures your survival. I would be in big trouble if I just let you get erased," Joshua said with a smirk.

"Then what about Nikki and Siren?!" Serena cries with a pleading voice.

Joshua looks at her for a minute before making a sound of amusement, "Considering most of those players have been tricked, I suppose I can give them a second chance." Serena's face softens a bit. But Joshua's smirk grew, "In the Reaper's Game."

Serena is dumbfounded, "What!"

"If I were to bring them back to life, then what will the point be. Many of them had cursed their lives as well as Shibuya. I'm pretty sure a good round of the Reaper's Game would be a good therapy session. Besides, they need to redeem themselves before I decide if they can come back."

"But that's-"

"Cruel. Harsh. Inhumane. Whatever you are about to say, I need you to understand. They wished to change Shibuya to better themselves. Thoughts like that is what caused something like this to happen. Besides, as my role as Composer, I have to do what is best for Shibuya. If they manage to survive the Reaper's game, they can make a more positive impact on their return."

Serena is about to say something until she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head, looking at Neku, who just close his eyes while he shakes his head. Serena looks down at the ground. She thinks it's unfair for those that have been tricked to join Jin's mad quest are now forced to play the Reaper's Game. She recalls the conversations she has with Neku about the Reaper's Game.

"Composer!" a voice booms out as she opens her mouth.

Everyone turns their attention to the voice, belonging to none other than Sho Minamimoto.

Beat makes his usual surprise sound before calling him, "Tabooty!"

Sho ignores them as he stands about ten feet away from Joshua, "Don't forget our deal!"

"You have nothing to worry about." Joshua said with a grin. "By helping me in this game, I officially reinstate you with the Reapers. I hope you can play the role of Conductor for the next ten years!"

"Just be ready when I come take your throne."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Joshua smirks, "I expect you to bring your A-game." Sho's feral grin grows wide before walking away.

"So that's why he was helping us?" Neku asked.

"I needed Sho in order to win. Those junk towers of his do come in handy. If applied with the right type of frequency."

"So that's why Sho was in the game in the first place."

"Correct. Since he still intends of taking my spot. I thought I use that goal of his to my advantage. The deal is that after ten years serving as Conductor, he will gain the right to challenge me for my seat. And since I'm in the mood for giving promotions," Joshua turns around before looking up with a smirk. Neku looks up as well. On top of one of the nearby buildings, Uzuki and Kariya are looking down on them. Kariya makes a sound of amusement before jumping down to the ground, followed by Uzuki. The slowed their descent as they reach the ground.

"So this is how you look, Composer." Kariya said with an amused smile with a lollipop in his mouth.

"I can't believe it." Uzuki said with wide eyes, "This…kid is the Composer?"

"Careful Uzuki. This 'kid' can erase you with a mere thought. No offense." Kariya said with the lollipop now in front of his face.

"None taken. By the way, that's quite a bold move you made Kariya. Having Neku find me."

Kariya gives a resigned sigh, "So you found me out. Okay, what's my punishment?"

"Weren't you listening to me? I said I was in the mood of giving of promotions. You two are now officers."

Uzuki looks at him dumbstruck before screaming like a fangirl in a concert, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Promotion!"

Kariya on the other land gives him a suspicious look with a subtle smile, "What gives?"

"One your records are quite spot on. I could use Reapers like you in the higher ups. Second consider this as your punishment. Now that you are an officer, that doesn't give you much free time on the field now."

"Zing." Kariya's responds with a resigned grin, "All right, sounds good to me."

"Now I want you two to get things ready for the next game."

"Sir!" Uzuki said with a military air around her.

"As you wish," Kariya said before popping his lollipop back in his mouth. The two reapers walk away.

"Now then." Joshua turns his attention to the players, "Spectacular work everyone. I have to say, seeing the Sailor Scouts in action, this has been one of my greatest games yet."

"You seriously considered this a game," Raye glares at him, holding back her anger as much as she could.

"Of course. Life in a way is like a big game. Depending how you play, you can either reach your dreams, find sanctuary in the afterlife, or be sulking with the rest of the world and the world beyond. Just like a decision can change the course of a game, a decision you make now can affect not only your life but the lives of others."

Raye turns her eyes to the side in defeat. But also there was admiration in her heart, just like the other scouts.

"Umm." Eri speaks out, catching the Composer's attention. "What about me? Will I forget everything like the other players that have been erased. I mean, this is all new to me."

"Don't worry. What you have learned here would make a positive influence all over Shibuya. Besides, I wonder if you got any design ideas during this game."

"Hmm. Come to think of it. I do have a few new designs I wouldn't mind turning out."

Shiki looks to her, "Well, let me know when you're ready, after all." Shiki winks at her friend, "You did say I'm the only one that can bring your designs to life."

Joshua smiles before turning his attention to Rhyme, "Rhyme." he said catching the small girl's attention. "As thanks for your assistance in this game. Allow me to give you this 'gift.'" Joshua waves a hand towards her, in a bright flash, Rhyme screams as she clutches her head as she falls on her knees.

"Rhyme!" Beat cries out before angrily looking at the Composer, "What did you to her?!"

"I merely gave back what was originally hers."

Everyone hears Rhyme stifling. Beat looks back at her. Beat closes a fist. He looks back at Joshua, ready to slug him.

"I remember…" Rhyme softly said, making Beat to look back at her. Everyone's attention is now on his sister. Rhyme looks up, tears in her eyes. However her face is marked with a happy smile, "My dream. My dream of who I want to be when I grow up."

"Huh?" Beat makes a sound of confusion.

Shiki sighs with a hand on her face, "Don't you get it Beat?" The skateboarder looks at her, confusion clearly shown in his eyes. "Joshua just gave back Rhyme her entry fee when she played the Reaper's game.

"Seriously! I thought she could never get it back!"

"That's true. But I'm not returning her entry fee. I'm giving it to her as sign of my appreciation for the hard work she's done for saving Shibuya."

"I guess you truly are kind." Serena says as she looks at the Composer.

Joshua makes a sound of amusement. "Well then. I guess it's time to wrap things up." With a wave of his arms, everyone is blinded by a bright light.

* * *

**_One Week Later_**

*LULLABY FOR YOU*

Serena and her friends are standing in the West Bus Station, their arms carrying all sorts of shopping bags. The place is packed with people coming and going. The girls are gossiping of the deals they made and their plans for the rest of their summer vacation. Their bus leaving in ten minutes, the girls are waiting for their new friends, who promised to see them off.

"Wow," Serena said out loud, "It may have been a bumpy start, but this is definitely going to a trip worth remembering." The girls all nod their heads.

Ami looks up on the clock, "I wish everyone gets here on time."

"Sorry for making you wait." Neku's voice calls out to them. The girls turn around seeing Neku, Shiki, Eri, Beat, and Rhyme. "I hope you enjoyed your stay here at Shibuya."

"You bet!" Mina said out loud, "I can't wait to show off these new clothes back at home."

Eri smiles, "Then just you wait. When me and Shiki get the chance, we'll visit you guys."

"Really?" Lita said in excitement. The two Shibuya girls have shown the Sailor Scouts to all the popular places and help them find the best deals available. After that, she and probably the rest of her friends wouldn't mind showing the girls a good time in Minato.

"Yeah, how else will you get try some of Eri's designs," Shiki said with a bright smile.

"You actually mean that?"

"Yep." Eri says with a wink, "I have a bunch of design ideas that can really make all of you shine and possibly get a few boys come crawling towards you."

"In that case," Raye says with a smile, "come to the Hikawa Shrine, that's where I live at.

"Hikawa Shrine," Shiki repeats, "Got it." she says with a nod.

"Why don't you all visit," Ami asks as she turns to Neku, Beat, and Rhyme.

"Sounds fun." Neku replies.

"I wouldn't mind." Rhyme says with a grin.

"I guess I could do that," Beat bluntly replies. Anywhere Rhyme goes; Beat is going to make sure that she is safe.

Serena looks around, "Hey, where's Joshua?"

"Don't know." Neku shrugs, "But I have seen the Reapers have been busy all day. Looks like they are going to start another game soon."

"Too bad," Raye says smugly, "He's got to work when the rest of us can just relax."

Neku couldn't help but chuckle, "Speaking of Joshua, you remember what he told you about those pins."

Ami nods, "They only work here in Shibuya. I guess that makes sense. Besides we really shouldn't depend on them the next time another threat emerges."

"And we'll be counting on you to protect us." Shiki said with a thumbs up.

Rhyme looks at the clock, eyes widen "You guys better hurry."

The Minato girls look towards the clock before gasping. One minute left until their bus leaves. After a final round of farewells, the girls jump on their designated bus. After the bus begins to move out, the girls wave at their new friends, who reply with their own waves.

Meanwhile Joshua, in his Composer form, along with Hanekoma, are looking down on the scene from the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Well, there they go." Hanekoma comments with a grin.

Joshua nods, "It looks like this whole incident has been beneficial to everyone."

"You can say that again. That stunt Jin pulled certainly put down a notch on our Noise problem. At least for the time being."

"Still, I'm afraid the higher ups will have a say in all this matter."

"You can't avoid them forever, boss."

Joshua smirks, "I know." The two transform into balls of light before shooting off into the sky above.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been battling with all sorts of different crossover ideas as well as to how to make this last chapter work. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this crossover. Let me know of what you think. Anyways, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy the rest of the summer.**


End file.
